The Fountain of Youth
by Frozen Twins
Summary: Taichi is dead. Humans now vie for control over the digital World as each country tries to get its hand on the new Frontier. The RDW is doing what it can, but as the Digital Worlds Goverment Collapses, the Digimon decide its time to stand up and Fight!
1. Chapter 1 You're not a General, Taichi

The Fountain of Youth

Chapter One

"You're not a General, Taichi."

Yagami Taichi

Age: 23

Digimon: Agumon

Advanced Energies: Crest of Courage, Digivice of Courage

Digivice: Modified – Digivice of Courage

Chosen Family: Hikari (Sister), Tailmon (Sister's Partner)

Former Citizenship: Japan

Known weaknesses: Pride, Overly Protective, Hikari, Sora, Shuichon

Other: Has an unmistakable hairdo and unmistakable goggles over a blue headband.

Taichi walked quietly down the hall with Koromon sitting on his head. A blue headband held his hair up from out of his face and stretched down the back of his neck. His goggles that Hikari had given him as a gift on his sixteenth birthday rested on his head. He wore a blue sweater, to help with the September chill outside. His legs were covered by light blue running pants with two white stripes going down the side of them. Having just came away from his soccer practice, everything clung to him from the sweat that dripped off of him.

Two guards looked over him, and the digimon on top of his head. He showed them his digivice. It was orange and in the shape of the crest of courage, with the main piece in the center of it. "Go on in." One of the guards said, looking over his clothes with a look of disgust.

Taichi nodded and walked through the door. The man in a suit with black hair was talking on the phone when he saw Taichi. "Look, I'm going to have to call you back. Taichi Yagami just arrived." he said into the phone. Taichi heard the other voice speak and Koromon lifted his ears just enough to hear the conversation. "Yes." the man said to the phone. "Very well, I shall see you tonight at the Sau-de-loin."

The man hung up the phone and nodded to Taichi, "Sorry about that. I've got a contract that I have to work out all the details too, and while my partner is being very corporative, he's being a stickler."

Taichi said nothing, but studied the face of the man. He was very Japanese, without an ounce of any other blood in him, and he looked very much like it, Taichi often thought that the man would be the epitome of a Japanese Bloodline. He was the CEO of the company Data Field. It was a small Electronics company that was starting to make its name more well known. Especially in its advances in Electro-Magnetics and it's relation to Digimon. Their top researcher was none other the Koushiro himself. Youn Kasan, the man in front of him, also had made some discoveries.

"Please Taichi-san, take a seat." Kasan motioned to the black leather chair in front of him.

"Thank you, but no." Taichi said, bowing slightly.

Kasan raised his eyebrow at Taichi, but shrugged the gesture off. "Koushiro-sama has made a very interesting discovery. He says that there is a way to charge a digimon with electricity in this world, then send the digimon over and cause them to become stronger."

"You wish to sell this to the Chosen?" Taichi asked.

"Not yet. Koushiro says the process is not perfected, and he's running into a few complications." Kasan told him, his hands in his lap. Taichi snorted. A few complications for Koushiro meant that he couldn't even know where to begin... even with the classes at the University of Tokyo he was taking. "But it is something that I thought I would inform you of for when it is complete."

Taichi didn't like this man already, but he knew Kasan was asking for something else beyond a contract. He wasn't the man to give away information. "What are you asking for?" Taichi asked slowly.

Kasan grinned, "Well, it just so happens that the demand for my companies products is starting to grow. Especially where Europe and America are concerned."

"You want to have Chosen carry it through the Digi-ports to those areas." Taichi said.

"With the rising costs of fuel and gasoline, it's getting more and more expensive, and we do not have the money to start up another set of factories in those places." Kasan told him, "I would be willing to pay for what it's worth. I know that large quantities can not be carried at a time, but I'm willing to pay 100 yen a crate. One Chosen will surely be able to move thirty to fifty crates in an hour. 3000 to 5000 yen is a fair price, is it not? I will even give a bonus 1000 yen a day."

"Enter the Dark Zone." Taichi told him, his eyes narrowed as he glared at Kasan.

Kasan chuckled, "You know, no one can take you serious when you curse like a digimon." he said, "Now be honest, Taichi-san. This is a fair deal, is it not?"

"We don't contract out our services." Koromon told him firmly, "You know the Chosen don't do that. That's why you've come to Taichi, so that you could manipulate things your way."

"As General of the Chosen Government, you could make an exception to the rule, Taichi." Kasan purposefully left off the san, and making sure that Koromon knows he will not address him. "I'll give all Chosen a twenty percent discount on all my products."

Taichi turned around, then shifted his head so that he could just barely see the man, "Baka." he swore at him, then walked out.

Kasan stood up as Taichi walked out, "Remeber this Taichi. You may be called a General by the RDW, but you are not a General, Taichi. You're just playing a game trying to be the hero!" Taichi ignored him as the door slammed shut.

As the two walked down the hall, Taichi looked up to his partner and grabbed him off of his head. "You know, you really shouldn't have said anything."

"Why not?" Koromon said as Taichi held him in front of him. "He deserved to know that we aren't going to be manipulated."

Taichi grinned, "As much as I want to argue with you, you do have a point, but next time let me do the talking."

"Oh, that's right... you're taking a class on how to do this." Koromon said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Taichi looked down at his digimon and Koromon smirked at his partner. The two walked down the hallway until they could see the door.

"Taichi." Koromon said softly, his antenna indicating to a person.

The human looked up from his laptop he was holding. "Taichi." the man whispered.

"Koushiro."

There lay an awkward silence between the two. Koromon shifted uncomfortably in Taichi's arms. Last time, he and Tentomon had to break the two apart. "Did you accept?" Koushiro asked cautiously. His lab coat swayed in the breeze from the door as a group of people came in.

"Traitor." Taichi snarled at him. Taichi walked by him, and their eyes met as they became parallel, and Taichi moved on. He had gotten to the door when Koushiro turned around, "I told him not to do it, Taichi. I told him you don't take personal contracts." Taichi acted like he didn't hear and continued to walk.

"Koushiro?" Motimon asked from the inside pocket of the lab coat, "If you're the one who's right then why does almost everybody else side with Taichi?"

Koushiro looked down at his partner, "I'm not right Motimon... neither is Taichi-Sama. We just have... different ideas on how some things should be done."

"I don't understand, you two used to be best friends, how can different ideas come between you?" Motimon asked looking curiously up at his partner. Koushiro said nothing, for he had no answer.

-

-

-

Hikari looked up from her desk as one of the students came near. "Excuse, Hikari Sensei, I have a question." The young chosen was 13 years old, but tall for his age, he was one of the three younger kids in her class. She taught Digital History in the only school in the city of Verdani, the largest city in the digital world. "My mom doesn't want me out past ten, or she's going to take away my privileges from coming to the digital world." Hikari looked at the clock. Suran, the student that had come up lived only a little ways outside Los Angles. It was currently 9:38... A.M. In Verdani, which happened to be exactly the equivalent P.M for Suran. "Yeah, go ahead. This is going to cause some problems though." She told him, she thought for a moment, "Did you parents pay for this tuition, or is it come out of your own pocket."

Suran shook his head, "My Cousin, Dingo is paying for it." Hikari looked over the kid. Dingo... was paying for this kids tuition. Not that that wasn't great and all, but how did Dingo manage to do that... unless. She liked Dingo, the Australian was fairly laid back and definitely the interesting type, but he tended to need money a lot, though he had only asked Taichi once, and he had never asked her for it. His Ganimon was another story however, the little digimon could swoon six different girls at once, and still have enough time to work in the underwater mines.

"I'll figure something out." Hikari told the brown haired boy.

The boy nodded and left, leaving Hikari to look over the kids. She picked up her phone and texted a message to Oni-chan. _Hey, you going to be home tonight? I have casserole in the oven and Mimi, Micheal and Takeru are coming over._ She sighed as she sent it. Oni-chan had been so busy lately. Along with his studies, he had been going over to several countries to let their Chosen be apart of the RDW, or the Republic of the Digital World. Currently all but six countries had agreed. Chile, Iran, Iraq, Sudan, China and New Zealand. New Zealand was likely to be over in the next week however. Out of the four Chosen living there, three had wanted to maintain their New Zealand Citizenship as well as be Citizens to the RDW. They were waiting back on the reply.

They had just won over the Saudi Arabia government to allow their Chosen, but according to Taichi, they had to do some nasty negotiating. The RDW had to pay the Saudi Arabia government the equivalent of three million yen for each Chosen that joined with their former Citizenship to Saudi Arabia. The Saudi Arabia dictators had thought that RDW would not be able to pay it for all sixty six Chosen that resided there. Taichi had proved them wrong however. Already, within the week, the Chosen of the Verdani and Urd city states voted to use Government money to pay off that debt.

She wouldn't have any doubt however, if Taichi did miss dinner tonight. The Iraq government was about to let the Chosen be part of the RDW, but had gotten a threat that if they did, the attacks on Iraq would become far more numerous, even though the Iraq government had U.S backing to protect them from any terrorists attacks, they were still hesitating. That wasn't even close to the messes with Iran, Sudan and China.

She glanced over her class, then stood up. "Can anyone tell me how the Government of the RDW works?" she asked.

The whole class was startled. Ami slowly raised her hand, "Mrs. Yagami... what about our essays?" she asked.

Hikari looked over at the 17 year old girl and her small in-training digimon. "We will finish them afterwards. It just occurred to me that I haven't taught you this, and it's something that I feel is very important."

Ami was startled but put her pencil down on the top of her desk. It rolled so that it hit the bottom and stayed there on the little lip. "So, can anybody tell me?" she asked.

A blond hair student from America raised her hand, "Isn't it based off of city states? Each city and the surrounding area is its own government, supported by the General of the RDW." Hikari turned her eyes to the girl, "Close, but not quite. The RDW works like this. Each city appoints a council of Five respected Chosen. Those five Chosen elect two other people. The Runner and the Wings."

Ami raised her hand, "The Runner is the Chosen who acts as the commune between the army of the RDW and the cities police force." she said proudly.

"Exactly." Hikari said, her eyes glanced to a blue haired boy, who was vigorously taking notes. _Smart kid_. She thought. "And the Wings?" She asked to the class.

Another boy, Sam Tull, raised his hand. Sam happened to be a Canadian Chosen, and was one of the younger Chosen who actually lived in the Digital World. Of about the fifty thousand Chosen, twenty thousand lived in the real world and simply visited the Digital World. The other thirty thousand had made it a permanent home. "The Wings are the one's who are the Economic supervisors of each city. They make the contracts with the Real World and each different city." he said.

"Yes, but you're missing one important part." Hikari told them, "What would be that?" she asked.

The class thought for a moment, before Sam Tull's hand went up again. "The Wings are not allowed to deal in contracts that concern transportation of goods from one spot in the real world to another spot in the real world and they can not deal in contracts concerning food."

"Why is it that food is not regulated in the Digital World like it is in the real world?" Hikari asked. They're was a silence as Hikari leaned up against her desk. She looked over at the blue haired kid with Terriermon who had duck tape over his mouth. "Jen-lee-san?" she asked.

The blue hair kid looked up from his desk, "Is it because no one can predict the amount of food that digimon will eat? With them constantly evolving and growing, it would be hard to predict how much food you would need without flooding the market, and any food we do have that starts the flood the market, one of the Colonels can sell it off to the real world."

Hikari smiled, "Exactly what are you doing in my class, instead of teaching it?" she asked him.

Jen-lee was startled by the comment. A noise was made by Terriermon, then the dog started obviously snicker in the desk beside him.

Hikari turned back to the class, "Alright, so each of the city states are organized. Thus, the digital world is now three different countries with smaller out post towns. Verdani, Urd and Skuld."

"What about Njoror?" Jen-lee asked, "I thought they where their own City State too."

"Not yet." Hikari told him, "The problem is dealing with the coast lines. Does Njoror, or Verdani get the coast line that extends along the southern edge of Server?"

"I thought they were City States?" Sam asked confused.

"All but about ten percent of the continent land mass of the digital world has been claimed by one city state or another, but there is at least two hundred miles of land mass between the borders of all city states." Ami told him as she twisted in her chair to look back at him.

"And that's in the constitution," Jen-lee muttered, "No wonder Njoror hasn't been able to be a city state. All land of up to two hundred miles of the coast would be no man's land."

"And considering that the city of Urd itself is within two hundred miles of the coast, we can't exactly be going and letting them become City State, can we?" Tailmon purred from her spot on Hikari's desk.

Hikari smiled at her digimon, "Now, the RDW. Exactly what is it?" She asked.

Flint Barton raised his hand. Flint happened to be the younger brother of Michael Barton, and he also had a Betamon. He was nicknamed Betan. Where it came from, Hikari didn't have a clue. "The RDW is the army of the Digital World that watches over everything. They solve all economic and political problems between parties. The General is the Leader of the Army, followed by Five Colonels, and twenty-five Lt. Colonels. There main objective is to deal with things of Real World that affect the Digital World, and to ensure Economic stimulus and safety among digimon and Chosen, they are the police force among all cities. Their currently resides 1249 members, who owe no allegiance to any City State. The current General is Taichi Yagami and he will name a successor when he decides to step down. That successor must be Unanimously accepted by all City States, otherwise the Current General will have to select another until they come upon one they can all agree on." Flint's voice had confidence and courage in it.

Hikari was stunned, "My, my. You've certainly been studying this."

Flint lowered his eyes in shame, "I wish to be a member of the RDW some day, ma'am." he said softly.

Hikari looked around the class, "Now, as homework, I want an essay on how such a system can work, and why it won't fall apart. You may finish your essays on the Crests." Hikari walked back to her desk, her white shorts and tee shirt letting a breeze course around her body. She turned back to the class, "And I would double check the instructions if I were you." She plopped down at her desk. She would be so relieved when they found somebody to take her position so that she could teacher the elementary level kids, instead of at the College.

Terriermon snickered, as he turned and three people stared in horror at the directions.

_Anybody trying to suck up and write their essay on the Crest of Light will have to come in at a later time and write another one on a different crest._

If Jen hadn't duck taped his mouth, he so would have told the student walking next to him to throw his paper away to Momenti.

-

-

-

Jyou stared at the readings of the Mikomon. He walked over and handed them to Gomamon. The digimon scanned through them, then turned his face to the digimon lying in the bed. "Well?" Mikomon asked softly, "How bad is it?" she asked.

"Worse then we thought, not as bad as we could've been." Jyou told her.

Gomamon smirked, "Translation, you'll get to enjoy that great yummy medical food for three weeks instead of two."

The partner of the Chosen scanned over her digimon, then back to Jyou. Her name was Shenree, and she came from the African nation, the Republic of Congo. She resided in the city of Urd, and had come to File Island to have Jyou take a look at Mikomon. "Will it really take that long?" she asked, "The factory gave me some time off, but they'll need me back on relatively quick there."

"Well, Mikemon will not be able to make the trip back, by Whamon or a Flier, or at least she shouldn't. She has three snapped wires. Normally this wouldn't be that big of a problem, but they all meet in her left paw, and the joint that connects them has deteriorated away. We'll have to rebuild that data from scratch, then reinsert each of the data wires." Jyou told her, "But the process will take two to three weeks, and she'll need at least two days of bedrest. Preferably three."

Shenree grabbed her D-3 and checked the time, "There's no way, I can do that, but I can't let Mikemon go around with a hurt paw." her voice was desperate.

"Aww, come on." Gomamon piped up, "Have some faith in Jyou, he always comes up with something."

Jyou rolled his eyes, "No, it's Taichi who always comes up with something. I just provide the details."

Gomamon chuckled, he honestly thought sometimes that if he didn't have Faith in his partner, he'd lose his Crest all together. Then again, the odd thing about that Crest was that it not only relied on your own faith, but the faith of others as well. "Hey, what about Kazemon... and don't think about her too much, we wouldn't want you to get the room de-sanitized with a nosebleed."

Jyou glared at Gomamon, but turned to Shawnee, "Actually, that may just work. Kazemon works in the Hospital at Urd."

"I went there, but nobody could figure out what was wrong." Shawnee told him.

"I'm not surprised, to eradicate the data of a joint is a hard thing to do. Other then here, the only place that has a machine that can detect that is Verdani. However, Kazemon does know how to do the operation. I can imagine that if I sent her a letter with the EXM- Rays, she'll be able to help you out." Jyou said, "That way you can go to work while Mikomon heals."

Shawnee was startled, "You could do that?" she said.

Jyou nodded, "Yeah, and the trip shouldn't be to hard on Mikemon's paw unless you get into a fight or something."

Shawnee was startled, but gathered herself together. "Thank you, Jyou-Sama." She said. Being from Africa, she didn't really know what the point of all the suffix's to the names were actually for, other then a form of reverence, but their were other ways to show that.

She walked out with Mikomon in her hands.

"Oh, la, la... Jyou-Sama." Gomamon snickered. Jyou rolled his eyes,

"Go Check on the Red-Veggiemon, I want to know how far that virus has progressed." Jyou told him, standing at his Six-three height. His blue hair was fairly messy and started to grow out. He hadn't got a haircut for two years, and it was showing... the reasons behind that... Taichi. He got into some stupid bet with him. Neither had yet to give. He had finally traded out his glasses for ones that fit, so that he wouldn't keep pushing them back up again. However, within the week, he found that he needed to push them back up on his nose. For some reason he had a feeling that his partner had to do with that.

He walked to his room and opened the door. He threw his white coat on a hanger flopped down on the bed for a second. He raised himself from the water bed and walked over to a file cabinet, and got out a folder. He scanned through the papers for the sixth time in the past four days. Three digimon had recently died due to an unknown virus. A Weedmon and a Sunflowmon. Both had digitamasized and were being taken care of by Elecmon in the Village of Beginnings. Now, that Red-Veggimon had it as well. None of the three were partners to chosen, but it still bothered him. Two Virus and a Data. He dismissed the fact that there wasn't a Vaccine digimon in there simply because that there had only been three cases. He did not dismiss the fact, however, that they were all plant type digimon. Two that were cousins of each other.

He was very perplexed by this particular virus, and had even had some biologist work on it who had done some studies into data anatomy. They had eventually found the cause. Plant digimon, like plants themselves, have a slightly different make up. Over each piece of compact data in a plant digimon was a firewall of data, not unlike the cell wall of a plant. This virus attack the firewall of the digimon's data packets, and causes for the data to radiate energy, weakening the walls of the data packets around it. Thus, the farther the virus got into a digimon's system, the faster it moved. He heard a knock on his door. "Come in." he called as he placed the papers back into the folder.

A familiar brown eyes, brown hair arrived in the room. "Hey." the General said as he walked in.

"Taichi, I thought you'd be off trying to get everything done so you could meet us for dinner." Jyou proposed as he placed the file back into the cabinet.

"I won't be able to meet you for dinner." Taichi told him.

"Iraq?" Jyou asked.

Taichi shook his head, "No. America is currently working something out with Iraq."

Jyou was silent for a moment, "It's China... isn't it?"

Taichi glanced up at the older boy. "Yeah. It's China. Eight thousand known Chosen live there and not a single one is allowed to come to Digital World. I've got a meeting with them in an hour and Akiyama wants me to take body guards to protect myself. By Azulongmon's beard, I'm so sick of politics. North Korea is Communist and we managed to work something out. Cuba couldn't wait to get their Chosen out of the Country, but China's holding on to theirs like they're gold." Taichi's took a breath after his rant, looked at Jyou and slammed his fist into the wall. "It's even worse then that." he muttered under his breath.

Jyou was silent, "Taichi... things will turn out, they always do. Then again... this is the real world were talking about. But everybody in this country looks up to you. You aren't unanimously voted to be the first general by thirty thousand Chosen without a reason. Rosemon of Tifiat forest came and acknowledged your position. Njoror is trying to become a part of this country because of you Taichi."

"That's just it Jyou." Taichi said quietly, "I have all the power here, but none of it in the real world. Kasan came to me today, trying to get a contract for us to do private transportation of goods."

Jyou chuckled, "So, a company tried to go through you instead of one of the wings. Kind of funny. All the other companies know you won't do it, so they've all tried to take a different route."

Taichi shook his head, "Look, I stopped by because I wanted to ask Gomamon something. I want him to try and hack the Chinese Government files and see why their so resistant to letting their Chosen be apart of the RDW."

"I take it you want him to use his unregistered laptop that he built?" Jyou asked, pushing back his glasses.

Taichi nodded, "Use anything else and they can trace it. There are some better hackers I know, but Gomamon's probably the least likely to get caught."

"Alright, I'll have him do that tomorrow. In the mean time, I've got a dinner to catch. Sure you don't want to drop by for a few minutes? You know Hikari-chan would really appreciate it if you do."

Taichi shook his head, "As much as I would like too, I can't. I'm sorry."

Jyou nodded. He knew how much stress Taichi was under, if he didn't want to come then so be it.

-

-

-

A/N: This was just an idea I had to get out of my head, I'm moving back to X Evolution, and if people like this idea, I'll continue it when I'm done with X Evo, if they don't like it, then I'll continue it when I'm finished with X Evo.

Also, Characters from other seasons will appear, but it's not a Crossover. They are the same characters, they just didn't have their same adventures. Its more then a Cameo, but not quite a crossover.

Betamon X: It's a Cameover!

(Sigh)

Later

Frozen Triplets

Betamon X

Gomamon

Lucas


	2. Chapter 2 Uranium 234 Coated or Cored

The Fountain of Youth

Chapter Two

"Uranium 234... Coated or Cored?"

Ishadi Yamato

Age: 23

Digimon: Gabumon

Advanced Energies: Crest of Friendship, Digivice of Friendship

Digivice: Modified – Digivice of Friendship

Chosen Family: Takeru Takaishi (Younger Brother – Different Last Name Due to a Divorce when the Kids were young), Patamon (Brother's Digimon)

Former Citizenship: Japan

Known weaknesses: Lazy, Spends little time with family due to Career. Prideful, Revengeful – Still holds some pain towards parents.

Other: He's the owner and lead singer of his band, The Digital Wolves. He has a problem when female digimon swoon over Gabumon, but doesn't mind when they swoon over him. He's currently on a World Wide Tour.

Youn Kasan

Age: 29

Corporation: Data Field

Objective: To be the Richest man in the world/ Revenge for the insult Taichi gave him of not accepting his contract.

Key People who work for him: Izumi Koushiro, Motomiya Daisuke.

Citizenship: Japan

Political Ties: None

"Taichi-sama, I won't let you go without some sort of protection." Ryo told him firmly. The two were standing in Taichi's private home that he never stayed at it. It was the General's house, and was where he worked and had all of his files and everything else, but he never slept there. He always slept at either Hikari's place or at his dorm in Tokyo. It had Ryo, one of the Colonels pulling his hair out of his head.

"I have Koromon. Do you honestly think that the Chinese will take kindly to me go into their realms with a body guard? Just because the U.N. Recognizes us as a country, doesn't mean that socially we are accepted. I'm not the president of the United States who needs Secret Agents always with him. They would have no reason to harm me." Taichi told him, "It's bad enough you make me wear clothes of DigiChromozoid. I don't need any more protection." He still wore the same clothes that he had on earlier during his soccer practice and when he met Kasan. The nice thing about them was that they cleaned very easily, and dried, so he just took a swim in one of the lakes, and they cleaned right up.

"You have to take at least one, Taichi-Sama." Ryo begged him.

"Fine, just one." Taichi told him to get him off his back. He was supposed to meet the Chinese leader in four minutes, and Ryo would hold him back until he gave in.

Ryo, nodded, and a familiar girl walked in. Taichi looked her over, then turned back to Ryo, a large smirk on his face, "You know on second thought, I think I'll take your advice."

"You'll take a few more?" Ryo asked him hopefully.

"Nah, I just figured that I'd keep a body guard with all the time. I mean, honestly, what better excuse can I have to hang out with a babe like this?"

In the next room, Yuu and Gaomon were prepping the computer. He was currently in contact with the Chinese Government, "Alright, everything is clear on this end." Yuu told the guard.

"All clear. No firewall." The Chinese guard said in broken Japanese. Yuu nodded as his own scans registered that the firewall had been taken down. It had only been a year after MaloMyotismon, just six months before all the Dark Spore kids death that a way was discovered to firewall a computer so a Chosen couldn't open up a Digiport there. It was a smart thing to do, but it heavily restricted a lot of movement for the Chosen as people started firewalling every computer they could think of. It got so bad that Chosen couldn't even use their school computers to enter or exit the Digiworld. It was Tsurugi, believe or not, who came up with a way to fix it.

He started his own business by buying small lots of land, then placing a computer there that would be accessible by any and all Chosen. He simply charged 150 yen every time they used one of the computers. It worked for any Chosen that wanted to come to Japan, and then soon America as Michael Barton help Tsurugi expand to the USA. They then moved to Europe, and Asia, until every country that allowed it's chosen to go to the digital world had at least 100 different sites. It about then that the RDW was formed, and Tsurugi stopped charging people and started up his own postal delivery service, delivering packages and goods for normal people across long distances. The USA postal service was currently faltering, but it still did fairly well, as Tsurugi would only take packages or high speed government letters. Then again, Tsurugi didn't guarantee that the packages and letters wouldn't be checked.

China, however, still firewalled every computer it could get ahold of, preventing any Chosen from getting in or out. Thus, a lot of things had to be done for Taichi to be able to exit the digital world into a computer in Beijing.

Yuu looked over as Taichi limped into the room. His right calf looking very tight. He watched as Ruki appeared behind him.

"Ummm..." Gaomon started, but a smirk from Taichi only made him more confused. He shook it off and stood back.

"It was worth it." Taichi told the very confused wolf digimon. Koromon shook his small body in disapproval.

Yuu shook his head, "Remember Taichi-san, this isn't a game. About eight thousand Chosen are depending on you, so act like it." He muttered in anger at him.

"Yuu!" Gaomon said in amazement at his partners words to General Taichi.

Taichi turned his head down to Yuu, who had his head down, preventing him from looking Taichi in the eyes. "No Gaomon, Yuu is right. It isn't a game and people and digimon's lives do depend on us." Taichi said with a hard coldness, a small trace of disgust riddled his voice. "Lets go, Ruki-chan." he said and aimed his digivice towards the computer.

Gaomon looked up to Yuu, expecting him to be jumping on the computer as the two digimon and humans went through, and checking if everything went alright. Instead, the young kid just stood there, small tears coming off his cheeks. "Yuu?" He asked quietly.

"It's not a game!" Yuu shouted at Gaomon, surprising the Wolf digimon, "So why does he have to be so mean about it!" Gaomon tripped over his own feet and landed on his bum. They stood like that for a minute, before Yuu went back to the computer to make sure everything was alright.

Ryo looked on, leaning in the doorway. Something else was bugging Taichi. Something more then just the usual for him to be acting like that, but if Taichi hadn't already confided him in it, then he wasn't going to. Asking would get him no where. Monodramon walked over to Ryo, "Ryo-san. I'm hungry."

Ryo rolled his eyes, "What else is new?" he muttered.

The guards eyed Ruki as she and Taichi appeared from the computer. Renamon smiled at a few of the guards, and Taichi chuckled to himself as two of them gripped their weapons harder. He turned to Ruki, "Uranium 234... Coated or Core?" he asked her.

Ruki shook her head, "236. Then again, they could be swapping out for 238, considering Renamon's a data, but they're prepared for a vaccine." She told him, "Oh, and they're cored. None of them have anti-radiation gloves." She told him.

"Ah." Taichi said, as the interpreter walked into the room. It was discovered that Uranium's high decay rate could actually disrupt a digimon's data, depending on the Neutron level and what kind of data they were up against. Uranium 234 bullets were the easiest to make, and did the most against Virus, while 238 worked against Data typed Digimon, but the were hardest to make. 236 likewise worked against Vaccine. The difference between Core and Coated, was were the Uranium was placed. Coated was allowed for more radiation to be sent into the digimon's data, disrupting it further and dealing more damage, but also made it more lethal to carry for the exact same reason. Cored bullets had a lead protection that broke off once it made contact with the data of a digimon. However, it often ending up not working nearly as well as it did in theory, making it the weaker styled bullet.

Taichi followed the interpreter to the Chinese Leaders room. The leader sat their his eyes glancing up at Taichi, then Ruki as she moved to a corner of the room. He turned to his interpreter and said a few things. The interpreter turned to Taichi and Ruki, "He wishes to have your digivices out in the open where he can see them." Taichi brought out his and set it on the table in front of him, the orange gleaming in the light. Ruki brought out her own D-Arc, but clipped it back to her belt loop closest to the button on her pants, so it could still be seen.

The Chinese leader glared at her, and she met his stare, not moving, not flinching, not giving any indication that she was going to move it more then she already did. He said something else to the interpreter. "He would like to know where her digimon is." he told them.

Renamon appeared in the shadow next Ruki, and instantly had two very paranoid Chinese Guards aiming guns at her... both had some sort of glove on. The whole room held a startled appearance as Renamon let a small smile smirk on her face as her nose pointed downwards.

The Chinese Leader was astonished and turned to Taichi. "He would like an explanation." the interpreter quickly said in Japanese.

Taichi nodded, "Tell him that it was a test for Renamon, and his own guards. To see if they would notice if Renamon could disappear while they were there. Also tell him that now he has the information that she can do this, and exactly who the digimon is partnered too." The Chinese/Japanese translator looked at Taichi for a second, before turning to Chinese leader and translated Taichi's words.

The Chinese leader looked over Taichi, studying him. Taichi put his hands on the back of his head and had a very calm composure about him, never mind the fact that the Chinese guards had yet to put their guns down. The Chinese Leader said something to the guards, and they both looked over at him. Looked at Taichi, each other and Ruki, before slowly lowering the guns. Taichi grinned, it seemed things were going better this time.

-

-

-

Takato yawned and stretched his arms. He lay on the underside of one of the ore sorter machines that had come out of Urd. He rolled himself out from underneath, "That should hold it until we can get a Nanomon out here." he said.

His coworker, Steve Anderson, a twenty seven year old chosen from England, nodded. "Alright. How much should we cut down production on this sucker until then?" he asked.

Takato scratched his head, "Well, I would say only the top two, perhaps three operations, but I know you're not going to listen to me."

Steve laughed, "I'll keep it down to four, and I'll only have it running on seven for an hour."

Takato sweatdropped, "That's what I was afraid of." he said.

Anderson chuckled, "Anyways. We shouldn't need you till the equipment check up on Saturday, but you're still on call."

Takato nodded, "I know. I don't suppose I could get Guilmon and leave here early?" he asked hopefully.

Anderson laughed, "Yeah, go for it. He's only going to miss half an hour of work anyways." he said.

Takato ran off and grabbed Guilmon, who was currently working in the smelting factory. They quickly took their showers and headed off.

The mine was a Steel mine mostly, but their was a few veins of ChromeDigizoid in there as well. Guilmon worked there while Takato ran a bakery in Verdani, when his mechanical skills weren't needed. Still, he always had to travel back to the mine to pick up Guilmon.

The two of them walked over to a computer and Takato typed in the coordinates to his personal computer, then connected his digivice with the T.V., dismantling the Firewall. He went through it and landed on his bed. "Man, I am so glad I thought to move the bed next to the computer." Takato said.

Guilmon nodded, "Yeah, it's so much nicer then landing on the hard floor, and then we'd make a lot of noise, and then your parents would get mad at us, and we'd have to do extra chores and you wouldn't be able to run your bakery because you had to help around here and I'd always be late to work and the boss would get mad at us..."

"You can stop anytime Guilmon." Takato told him as he stood up.

"Huh?" Guilmon asked cocking his head innocently, "Why?"

Takato shook his head, "Come Guilmon, Mom and Dad probably want us to help out." he said as he walked downstairs.

He looked around as the place was empty, "Mom?" he called, "Dad?" Guilmon cocked his head as he tried to pick up something with his ears. He turned around as two figures stood in the hallway. One was a man of probably twenty two years old. He was Japanese, and his hair was a jet black and he wore just a casual orange t-shirt with red shorts. Next to him was an Agumon(Black). The biggest noticeable feature was a pair of red rimmed aviator goggles on top of his head.

"Takato Matsuki?" he asked, he glanced up to the top of the kids head, "Yep. One of the two kids other then Taichi who are worthy enough to wear goggles.

Takato gripped his D-Arc, "Who are you and where are my parents!?" he demanded.

"Your parents went into town today. Closed up shop and left. I didn't have anything to do with that." he told him, "As for who I am, that's not really of importance. Ask again."

Takato glared, "You want me to ask why you're here?" he asked, moving his hand to his card holder and slipping a card out of his deck.

"I do believe we have a winner." The other gogglehead taunted.

The Agumon(Black) growled, "Can we just get this over with. Does he have a program or not?" he asked his partner.

"You're not fun, Blacsan." he said as he pulled out his digivice. It was diamond in shape and was half a foot long from the two farther ends. In the middle was a screen, while a Black Opal Gem was embedded into the top of it. The bottom held three buttons, a left, right and up. Each corner was embezzled so that it's figure stayed fairly smooth throughout. The Black Opal glowed red as it faced towards Takato and Guilmon.

"Yeah, don't know why we even checked on this one." the kid said.

Blacsan grinned, "Alright, let's get this over with."

"Guilmon, get ready." Takato told his partner. He glanced over, his partner in his feral mode with small saliva dripping down his muzzle. His eyes seemed even more disconnected then usual. Takato shuddered, then turned back to the other two.

"Blacsan, take this duel outside. I would prefer not to have his parents deal with his mistake." the intruder said.

Blacsan grinned, "Fine, but I'm at least taking out the window." He charged, and was upon Guilmon's frame before the red dino registered that the fight had started. Blacsan's paw caught Guilmon in the chest and launched his body through the top window of the store and into the street.

Guilmon skidded along the ground as the two tamers and remaining digimon all ran outside. Guilmon stood up and he flared his body. Letting out a low growl. Takato spun a card, "Digi-Modify!" he shouted as he swiped the card through his D-Arc as he passed them over his head, "Feral Behavior Activate!" he shouted.

The man looked over at him contemplatively. "Rock Breaker!" Guilmon shouted, as he brought his hand into the cocky Blacsan. It sent Blacsan sprawling backwards. "Fireball!" Blacsan tried to role out of the way, but was thrown sideways as the attack hit where he just was.

"With one card you've managed to not only make up for Guilmon's lack of skill below Blacsan, but you also increased it beyond."

Takato smirked, "When Blacsan slammed his paw into Guilmon, it held too much finesse. Guilmon's never been a skilled fighter, but his strength, power and endurance have more then made up for it. Besides, since Guilmon's naturally feral in battles, Feral Behavior increases his strength and ferocity without the side affects."

"Feral Ferocity vs Skilled Finesse." the man said as his eyes turned back to the battle.

Blacsan jumped backwards from Guilmon's latest assault. Guilmon swung his other claw and Blacsan maneuvered around it, his leg coming down hard on Guilmon's thigh, a solid dead leg attack. Blacsan smiled as he saw the muscle tense up.

Takato cringed as he watch Guilmon snap his leg that Blacsan just hit into the other Childs body. Blacsan was thrown into the side of the building, leaving a sizable impression of the black counterpart of Agumon. Takato's eyes scanned the civilians as the watched from a fair distance. No doubt at least one of them had called the cops. He turned to the other person, "Look, I don't know who you are or what you want, but we have to stop. This is going to look really bad for the Digital World and Real World relations."

He watched as Blacsan got up. He walked slowly towards Guilmon, a grin on his face.

"Takato!" Shuichon yelled as she ran up, slightly out of breath, "Takato-san!"

"Blazing Ice!" Lopmon cried. Blacsan side flipped to the side, avoiding the attack.

"A Newcomer eh?" he said manically, then something changed in his demeaner. There was something familiar about the Lopmon that stood in front of him "Crasan. Check that girl."

Crasan took a quick look at his partner then brought his strange digivice up, and the Opal glowed a deep black as he pointed it towards Shuichon. He smirked, then turned to Takato, "You're right, this will be bad anyway you look at it. Next time however, I won't underestimate you... or the Hazard. Blacsan!" he yelled to his partner.

The digimon looked over, "I can take them both. You know I can." he yelled angrily.

"Don't be a Baka! Let's go!" he shouted. He took a look at Shuichon, "I'll see you later, Hazard, Shadow."

Blacsan grimaced as he looked over at Crasan, "I can take them both!" he yelled, "I've took on both Psychan and Monosan at the same time."

Crasan glared at his partner, "I said let's go. You can't even take on Guilmon, what chance do you have against the both of them? Use your head for a second. The only thing that's keeping Guilmon from thrashing you is Takato-san's lack of killer instinct. So Guilmon is only attacking when Takato lets him. He's also not attacking Lopmon either. He has so much Feral data running threw him that he shouldn't be able to tell friend from foe or hold back in any way. Guilmon isn't just thrashing about at you. His attacks are calculated. The Hazard holds two parts, Baka." Crasan yelled at him.

Shuichon looked at Crasan oddly, "What is he talking about Takato-san?" she asked.

Crasan looked over at the two, then Blacsan finally gave in. Crasan pointed his digivice to the street, and a rift appeared showing a jungle. Takato was startled as well as was Shuichon. Neither of them moving before the two had dissappeared.

"Wait!" Takato yelled at the empty street. Takato sighed, "Jenrya-san is not going to like this."

Takato heard a cry of pain and looked over at Lopmon going frantic near Guilmon. "Takatomon!" Guilmon cried out in pain as he held his thigh that Blacsan had hit, "It hurts, it hurts!" Takato ran over to his digimon, and saw what the problem was. Guilmon's leg was completely tensed up. "Oww, Takatomon." Guilmon cried, rolling on the ground grabbing his leg.

"Lopmon!" Takato barked as he grabbed the whimpering Guilmon and tried to hold him still, "Massage Guilmon's leg!"

"What?!" Lopmon said in suprise.

"His leg muscle, massage it. Shuichon, help out." he barked at the two girls as Guilmon whimpered into his tamer's shoulder.

-

-

-

Koushiro yawned at his desk. Upon it sat his computer he had built himself. With help from some of the technicians of the digital world, his computer was running TerraBytes of RAM. Unfortunately, it also required for a very complex cooling system. It wasn't quite as large as ENIAC, but Koushiro was sure it came close. In reality though, he had just been used to his laptop.

He closed down his program that he had been working on. He had clocked off a few hours ago and was working on his own little project. Well, Jyou's project actually. The older Chosen had asked Koushiro to write out a program that would allow Jyou to recreate an entire wire line. So far, he had made some progress, but he was running into some problems with it. Digimon data really was a lot more complex then it seemed to be.

He clicked on the folder to get into it.

_Access Denied – In order to gain access, see your administrator._

Koushiro chuckled, yes, that was one way to gain access, but there was also another way. He was wondering why the files on the server were blocked though. He quickly hacked his way through. He knew that Kasan probably already knew he had hacked into the server, but he didn't think he would care.

He opened his file on started to look over it again. Somebody else had put a few notes down that Koushiro had looked over. "Hmmm?" he mumbled as he looked through it. He had put the file on server to see if any body else was willing to help out, and it looked as if it had worked. He ran through the file, and saw that the person had started creating a joint for it. He nodded, understandingly, but he really wanted to be able to finish the wire frames before he started to joint them.

He ran through it and started to work for a little bit. After about half an hour of work and getting to codes of line to work out, he saved and closed out. Back in the server file screen, something caught his eye.

_Gizmon.plx_

Koushiro thought it odd. Why would somebody put a digimon's code on the server, unless he found an anomaly. He thought that it might be interesting to solve, or at least look at. He opened it and his eyes glanced through the code, some of it being very familiar, "Wait a second." he murmured. "Prodigious! This is the code for the Wire frame, but its not running a core? It's almost an exact replica of what I've been working on." He glanced through the rest of the data searching for a core. He found none, but what he did find was a bit scarier. "These are Human based weapons... but this is a Machine type digimon... they always have more Sci-fi based... Oh Crap!" he swore.

The door opened behind and Kasan and two body guards walked in. Koushiro spun around and stood up to meet both of the guns pointing his direction. "You're building a digimon." Koushiro spat at Kasan.

"You're not as dumb as I thought you were. I'm surprised you didn't cling to some fantasy that I wasn't going to be kind with all digimon and leave Taichi alone for the insult he gave me." Kasan smirked.

"So sue me. I have the Crest of Knowledge and not Hope. I think things through a bit more logically." Koushiro growled at him, his fists clutching.

"So, here's what's going to happen. You're going to finish you're little digimon modifier by Friday. That gives you three days. If the prototype is not finished by then, then by by goes Bugmon." Kasan told him, his face unreadable of any expression, "If you try to escape then bye bye goes Bugmon. And don't even try to get a message out. We've cut off your Internet access and lined this room with lead. Remember, your pathetic digimon's life relies on you."

Koushiro glared, "You're going to strengthen the Gizmon with it." he muttered, "I don't understand why you want to attack the digital world so badly."

Kasan laughed, "Think about it. With the Digital world, I'll have endless resources, instant transportation and most importantly of all, the Fountain of Youth. Unless Taichi is willing to play as my pawn to get those things, then bye bye goes his precious digital world as I become ruler of it. I'm almost disappointed you didn't figure out all of this by yourself, then again, you haven't gone to the digital world since the RDW was formed." Kasan laughed, "Well, I must be going. Remember, until Friday or you lose your partner... for good." Kasan walked out, his two body guards following him.

Koushiro glared after him. _I should have listened to Taichi more._ He thought.

-

-

-

Betamon X: Well, that's the second Chapter.

Gomamon: We would like to note that the Gizmon don't have their anti-digitama ability in this story, or at least not yet.

Well, let me know what you think.

Later

Frozen Triplets

Betamon X

Gomamon

Lucas


	3. Chapter 3 So why are you Stalling?

The Fountain of Youth

Chapter 3

"So Why are you Stalling?"

Michael yawned as he leaned back in his chair at dinner, "That was good, thank you Hikari." he said in English. Jyou and Hikari looked at him strangely, then Jyou chuckled.

Mimi shook her head, "You're speaking in English, dear." She told Michael.

Michael looked over at her, realized his mistake, then had his chair slip out from under him and he crashed to the floor, his head slamming into the tile of the floor.

"Michael!" she yelled in fear. Her heart stopped beating faster then a train when she heard him groan.

"Owwww." he muttered, his head in pain. Jyou helped him over to the couch.

"Go grab a cold damp cloth, Hikari-chan." he told her. He then turned his attention back to Michael and looked at his head, "You'll have a nice bruise, but nothing permanent." Jyou grabbed the cloth from Hikari and placed it on his head.

"Still hurts like Numemon." Michael moaned painfully.

Taichi and Koromon were thrown through the screen in Hikari's room and they both landed on the floor. Hikari and Mimi looked over as Taichi walked out of his sisters room.

"Oni-san!" Hikari cried gleefully, "You made it!"

Taichi looked over at his little sister, "I'm going out." He said plainly, then walked out of the apartment.

Mimi blinked as he left, then turned her head to Koromon, "Aren't you going with him?" she asked.

Koromon shook his body, "No... Taichi's mad at me." A kicked dog had more enthusiasm in its voice.

"Wow, what did you do to make him just walk out without you?" Betamon asked in amazement.

"I... I don't want to talk about it." Koromon said quietly.

Gomamon pounced on him, driving his claw into his head, effectively giving the Baby level digimon a noogie. "Awww, come on. It can't be that bad. I mean you'll get over it. I once made Jyou's date run screaming for the room, but we got over it."

Jyou glared at his digimon, "You know, it's really not funny when you jump out like a mad dog to all the non-chosens you meet." Gomamon stopped giving Koromon a noggie and smirked at Jyou.

Hikari laughed and picked up Koromon, "Look, Oni-san has just been really stressed lately. He'll get over it." Koromon looked up into Hikari's comforting eyes, and a small smile came to his face, "See, you're feeling better already. Now tell us what happened." She said as everyone went back to the table to eat.

Koromon grabbed an enchilada and stuffed it into his mouth whole, "Well, the thing is, I got real bored while Taichi was talking to the Chinese leader. I blew a little bubble to help past the time, but the guards freaked out when I did... and I'd be in the hospital right now if it wasn't for Renamon-chan."

Gomamon had his mouth open at the end, "Are you kidding me? That's freakin hilarious. They shot at you because you blew a bubble?"

Palmon was appalled however, "Why would anybody want to hurt a cute little digimon like you?" she questioned.

Betamon rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah." Gomamon looked over at his friend, and started snickering. Hikari and Michael started to snicker too while Jyou slapped his forehead and Mimi missed it completely.

Hikari looked over at her own digimon, "You have nothing to say, Tailmon?" she asked.

Tailmon looked over at her partner, "I could have done the same thing." she said flatly, then turned back to her food. Hikari looked at her odd, then made the connections, she sighed as she shook her head.

"Look, Tailmon, you don't have to watch out for Koromon-san like Oni-san does to me."

Michael let out a small laugh, "Yeah, then you might end up being the ruler of a country and not be able to spend any time with him." The group laughed and continued dinner.

Taichi on the other hand, was back in the digital world. He had gone to a little cliff near the spot where the original Chosen had landed on the Continent of Server. He was leaning back against a tree, watching as some Rukamons played with some Seadramon in the deeper water. He smiled as he heard the small patter of feet.

"You rang?" A familiar voice whispered in his ear. It was so soothing to Taichi's soul and so wondrous. He could listen to it for hours and still be amazed at how eager he was to hear it. Heck with the voice of an Angel, it was the voice of Sora. She sat down next to him on the tree and their hands attached themselves together. The sat there together, looking out at the sea for ten minutes in silence.

"So, how'd you manage to lose Piyomon... Love." Taichi asked calmingly.

Sora smiled, "I told her that my Mom wanted me to run the shop for an hour. She rolled her eyes and went to go see Ami."

Taichi chuckled, "Ami, what a girl. She'll be good for Tsurugi, though."

Sora rolled her eyes, "That's if they don't kill each other first."

"Didn't Yamato say the same thing about us?" Sora asked. Taichi glanced at her and gave her a dorky grin, "Never mind, rhetorical question." she muttered.

Taichi glanced as a Rukamon leaped off the head of a Seadramon, and did four backflips before diving nose first into the water. "China gave into today. Funny thing though, Koromon blew a bubble during the end of the talks, almost got hit with a bullet for it. Renamon managed to save him though. That freaked the Chinese out even more. Everything ended up fine in the end."

"I take it that Ryo-san convinced you to take Ruki-chan as a body guard?" she asked.

"How could a refuse with a girl as hot as Ruki-chan?" he asked with a lopsided grin. There was a solid smack and he rubbed his head from Sora digivice, "Ow... I'm just being hone..." Sora cocked her head and gave Taichi a small smile as Taichi grabbed his forehead a second time, "Maybe I'll shut up now." he said leaning back.

Sora grabbed him around the waist, "Mine. You understand that... Taichi-sama." Saying the sama part sarcastically.

"I couldn't ever love anybody else, Sora-chan." he said as he ran his fingers through her hair, "You know that."

"Yes... It's just sometimes I think that you keep our relationship secret more for the fact that you get to live like a bachelor then to protect me." Sora scolded him.

Taichi let out a small laugh, "No, it is to protect you, but that's certainly a side benefit..." There was short pause in Taichi's words and Sora gripped her digivice more tightly. "... Especially with a girl as hot as Ruki."

Sora got up and grinned as she looked down at Taichi, who was currently whimpering, "Ow." he let out, "Freak Sora." he muttered, "I thought you'd at least want kids." Both hands were cupped below his waist holding a now very painful spot.

Their was a small ruffle of leaves and Sora looked up. Taichi glanced to where she was looking and quickly stood up, by passing the pain.

Their stood three Chosen with their digimon. The first one's most notable feature was a pair of red rimmed goggles on jet black hair. The second was female, who very much looked Spanish, her dirty brown hair cutting off just below the soldiers, and had a very well curved body. The third was a African Chosen who would fit in well in Jamaica, but without the extra big or long hair, having an army cut. Their three digimon included a Agumon(Black), a Psychmon and a Mondramon.

"So this is where are little Fire girl was running off too. I must say Taichi, you have a very poor taste in women." The female of the group expounded hottily.

"Cut it Rena." Crasan said shortly, "Taichi-sama will choose who Taichi same will choose, and I'm not surprised it's not a whore like yourself."

Rena was startled into fury, "Psychan!" she called to her digimon.

"Don't be a fool Rena. Besides, where is Agumon, Taichi... Sama I guess? Sorry, I'm not used to all of these Japanese titles and such." The third one spoke, "I take it he's watching us right now."

Taichi glanced over to Sora then back to the three, "So, tell me, who unleashed the hounds after the fox?"

"Fox?" Reno said in disbelief, "You would call Sora a Fox... maybe a pig or a minotaur, but never a fox."

"Reno!" Crasan chastened, "Get a grip onto yourself. Hason?" he asked.

Hason shook his head, "Some of it makes sense but not all of it. It doesn't show up on my digivice, but it's definitely there."

"I take it that it's the same thing that you attacked Takato-san for?" Taichi questioned.

Hason viewed Taichi, but said nothing, his eyes taking in the boy. Taichi glanced over at him, then grabbed his goggles and placed them over his eyes. The data in them rearranged so that they became tinted. "You know how to read people." Taichi told him.

Hason nodded, "Yes, and the eyes are the window to the soul, very clever. Then again, you also know how to read people, Taichi-sama." He said respectfully.

Crasan looked over the two, "How do you know about the attack on Takato?" he asked cautiously.

"Couple of clues. First was that Ruki was with me, and left because of it. The second is her mentioning another Gogglehead and the third is Agumon(Black) is currently in a pretty rough shape. Guilmon's probably about the only one to be able to really pound a digimon like..." He left it lingering, looking for a name.

"Blacsan" the Child digimon filled in for him.

"Thank you." Taichi told him polietly, "Besides the fact that you're searching for something."

Hason looked Taichi over, "I may have underestimated you."

The Monodramon looked up at Hason, "Well, Anaki did say that Taichi was the best."

Crasan looked back at Hason, _What's going on, why hasn't he given the signal for us to attack. We could draw out Agumon by attacking, and then defeat him. _Crasan eyes shifted over Hason. He turned back to Taichi, "Step aside Taichi-Sama, we have no quarrel with you. Let us take Sora-Chan and everything will be fine."

"Kidnapping now?" Taichi asked, "I shouldn't be surprised, so tell me. Who is you're master who gave you those strange digivices."

Hason glared, "You're stalling Taichi. You're stalling for time, why. Agumon's not here, we saw Sora leave Piyomon and come here, and if you two aren't going to trust even you're own digimon with the information that you're together, then something else is going on. You already know what Sora once had in her, didn't you." Hason glanced around, "You're not the kind of person to stall for no reason Taichi. Your digivices have had no readings during this meeting, so you've sent no electronic message, and if you sent your own digimon away, then no one else would be following you for sure. So why are you stalling?"

"What!" Rena spoke in amazement, "You mean we've been standing around talking for no good reason? Psychan. Make sure Sora leaves here in our hands with a huge scar on her faces." Her furious anger fueled by jealousy.

"Wait." Hason cautioned them, "Right now information is the best thing we can gather. We can't be arrested for any reason other then fighting in the human world, and that's just Crasan." Rena glared back at him, but Hason ignored her and turned his attention to Sora, "You held the Fire Program. Their is no doubt about that, but you moved it's conscious within you to a different host."

"Fire Program?" Sora asked cautiously.

Hasan looked over at Crasan, who was getting edgy, "I don't like this. He said that the programs should have showed itself to its host by now." the gogglehead said, "We can continue this interrogation later. Blacsan... get her."

The Agumon(Black) grinned, "Finally." He charged forward.

"Blacsan, MOVE!" Hasan shouted to Crasan's partner.

"Double Backhand!"

Gaomon's fist slammed into Blacsan as he turned around and threw the digimon into a tree. The attack combined with fighting Guilmon earlier was to much, and he dedigivolved to Koromon. "Blacsan!" Crasan cried running over to his partner.

"I'm such a fool. Release the hounds. Of course." Hasan muttered, "One, get ready."

"Psychan?" Rena smirked as she twisted her diamond shaped digivice, "It's time to teach them a lesson."

"Monodramon Perfect Digivolve."  
"Psychmon Perfect Digivolve."

"Cyberdramon."

"WereGarurumon(Viral)."

Pshychan just barely digivolved before a foot caught her in the chest, sending her flying backwards. "Normally I don't hit girls, but anyone who messes with Taichi-sama's got something coming for them." WereGarurumon said as Yamato walked out of the shadows of the setting sun.

"You alright Taichi?" He asked, his voice was level and calm, but had an underlying emotion to it.

Taichi smirked, "Never been better. You ok, Yuu-san?" he questioned.

Yuu stood next Yamato, "Yeah I'm fine."

Taichi looked the boy over, looking for signs of his bad lungs kicking in, but their didn't seem to be any problems. He glanced over as Psychan got up, "Not bad, for a male. Now lets Tango." she said as she ran forward.

WereGarurumon charge as well and the both leapt into the air. WereGarurumon lowered his weight and took a swipe at his shadow versions legs, making her trip in the air, but not before she landed a heavy blow onto his back, making him stumble forward as he hit the ground. WereGarurumon however didn't waste any time as he swung his legs around. Psychan blocked his attack with her arms and rolled backwards into a standing position, as WereGarurumon got up as well.

Cyberdramon launched a Desolation Claw at MachGaogamon, the wolf dodging it. Cyberdramon charged at his opponent, and MachGaogamon spun around so that attack ended up missing. Cyberdramon spun around and launched another series of Desolation Claws, all missing the wolf. "What's the matter, why won't you fight?" Cyberdramon demanded as he spun towards MachGaogamon, his claws ready to tear through the digimon.

The Wolf swung his fist and grabbed Cyberdramon in surprise at his neck. The Dragon was sent flying as Yuu's partner slammed his fist into the digimons abdomen.

Crasan's eyes drifted over Taichi and Sora as they watched the battles, he grabbed Koromon and started running towards them. Taichi noticed his quick movements, "Exactly what do you think you're doing... Crasan-san?" Taichi barked at him.

Crasan didn't answer, but sumersaulted as he reached Taichi, by passing him and crashing into Sora. Taichi's mind moved in slow motion, and his instincts reacted without thinking as he saw them fall over the edge.

Sora screamed when Crasan rolled into her throwing her off the edge. She saw the Forest below her, and her mind froze in fear. She was jerked back to consciousness two firm hands clasped around hers. She looked up into the eyes of Taichi's chocolate brown eyes, a fierce determination held inside of them.

Crasan spun his body around as he fell to see Taichi gripping Sora as she hung off the side of the cliff. "Damn the Sovereigns." Crasan cursed as he smirked, and a gateway appeared behind him. He fell into it and landed with a soft thud on the otherside.

Taichi, on the other hand, felt his body being pulled off the cliff, "Sora... I..." Taichi said strained, trying to hold onto something with his feet. Sora screamed as she dropped a little bit farther as Taichi came farther over the edge. He felt his body fail him and start to slip over the edge, when two firm hands grabbed both his and Sora's.

"Taichi, I honestly think that you could lose a few pounds." Yamato grunted as he pressed his legs up on the ground and started to bring them both up. Taichi and Sora let out a sigh, when Yamato's own feet slipped.

Time seemed to freeze, the three glancing to each other and Taichi made a decision, "Take care of Sora for me." Taichi told Yamato. Taichi threw his feet up against the side of the cliff and pushed off, letting go of Yamato's hand. The forces sent Yamato and Sora onto the cliff as Taichi plummeted to the water below.

"TAICHI!" Yamato yelled as he scrambled to the side of the cliff, as Taichi slammed into the water.

"Taichi..." Sora said in shock. In less the two minutes her whole world had flipped upside down.

-

-

-

Tsurugi handed Ami the package, she said nothing, grabbing it and disappearing through the Digiport. The Nineteen year old smiled, things had been working out between the two of them. As Taichi had put it to him the other day, _She's the wife you haven't proposed __to__ and __your__ girlfriend everyone but you knows about._

Needless to say, Tsurugi had gotten more... obtrusive? No, that wasn't the word... more vigilant in his flirting perhaps. Still didn't fit what he was looking for perfectly, but his attention was grabbed by something going on outside. He walked around the counter and into the street where a group of people where protesting digimon. Tsurugi rolled his eyes, "Baka's." he muttered under his breath.

Agumon walked out from behind him. His Agumon was an oddball, as he sported the dinosaur version bracers, but was of the reptile type. Then again, he fit well with his trainer. "I don't understand, why are they protesting?" he asked.

Tsurugi shook his head, "Because they're Baka's. They fear digimon without reason. Scared of the strange would be my guess. I understand the pain of a few of them, though. I lost my own sister to Vamdemon."

Skywarp looked over at the group, "Look, I'm sorry, Tsurugi-kun."

Tsurugi shook his head, "Their was nothing you could have done, Skywarp. It's not your fault." Tsurugi turned around and a gun shot was heard.


	4. Chapter 4 It was Tsurugis Mom

The Fountain of Youth

Chapter 4

"It was Tsurugi's Mom."

"The monster swung its tail at me and threw me back into the road. I was one of the lucky ones though, I just scraped up my back. I saw others thrown into cars and cry out." The female sobbed, "It was so horrifying. I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life." she cried out in anguish.

"What exactly happened here is still being unearthed, but the untold ferocity of the beast could not be reigned in by it's tamer. Several eye witnesses say that it's partner in fact edged it on. Still, many oddities have appeared, and the police are looking into it. Perhaps most tragic of all was the death of a little baby digimon that was killed in attack here on the peaceful side of Tokyo. Sean, back to you."

The T.V. Moved back to the actual newsstand and away from the attack sight, "The police have just released the number of injured on that story. Of the six hundred peaceful protesters, seven died, and sixteen more are in critical condition. Over 150 of them have some sort of broken bones, while few came out with just a few scratches."

Sora got up and shut the T.V. Off. "Don't listen to them, Sora." Gomamon shot off, "They're just a bunch of morons who couldn't tell a Numemon from Agumon."

Sora glanced at the digimon and let a small smile creep to her lips, "Thanks Gomamon, but you're not that great of a help right now."

"So sue me, I'm a comedian. I can't stand all this political nonsense... but by the Sovereigns, its fun to make fun of." Gomamon spurted out.

"How's Ami doing?" Sora asked. Jyou glanced to the back room. The poor girl had been staying with him and his surprisingly nice Condo for the past little bit.

"She's seen better days. I think Tsurugi and Koromon have helped out a lot though. Hard to imagine that two peoples worlds could unravel so quickly." Jyou told her.

"And Tsurugi?" Sora asked.

"Well, he's not doing too bad. He's annoyed, and I don't blame him." Jyou told her.

"Well, he is being convicted for letting a dangerous animal attack innocent bystanders." Gomamon's voice reveled in sarcasm, "I mean what's wrong for defending yourself and your partner from a bunch of crazy people who you could kill in twenty seconds. What's wrong with protecting your own property and life, I mean honestly, if I had been there and Puttimon had been shot. There wouldn't be a single person left to tell the story."

Sora looked over at the digimon and let a small smile creep to her lips, "Yeah. Digimon are far more practical... aren't they?"

"Baihumon yeah." Gomamon said with pride and passion in his species, "If there's a problem, you fight it out. There's no people complaining how it's bad, other mons don't interfere with somebody else's fight. Sure, the other digimon will make sure the fight doesn't go to far, but you don't stop it until you need to. In this human world we can't even think about fighting without being convicted of being an animal that can't comprehend human speech."

Jyou shook his head, "Gomamon, for as much as you're right, it doesn't do anybody any good."

"I don't know, it makes me feel a whole hell of a lot better." Sora told him. She glanced down at her watch, "Look, I've gotta go meet Ryo-san. I'll get in touch with you later."

Jyou watched her as she went out. He looked over at Gomamon, "You find anything out about that disease?" He asked.

"Yeah, as matter of fact, I did." Gomamon told him. Gomamon explained to his partner what he found out and how he found it all, and his own conclusions about it. Jyou's eyes increased in size as he listened. He glanced down towards his room where Ami slept.

"This throws a twist into things. Do you think..." Jyou's voice trailed off.

"One of the programs that those three Chosen are searching for. Undoubtedly." Gomamon's voice was low, "And that's not even the worse part. The virus is very adaptive, it could jump barriers the next time it's in contact."

"Oh Numemon." Jyou swore.

-

-

-

Meanwhile on Jyou's bed, Ami was sleeping fitfully. The same dream that had plagued her for the last three days.

_Ami had finished delivering the package when she stopped in a shop and bought for Ice Cream cones. She gave one to Puttimon and carried the other three in her arms awkwardly. This time the Ice Cream was Strawberry. Last night it had been Mint Chocolate Chip, and Cookie Dough the night before. She licked hers, savoring in the flavor. It was so good, she turned to Puttimon on her shoulder, "You ready?" she asked._

"_eah." The small digimon answered. _

_Ami smiled at her partner, then turned to the computer, punched in the code to exit out at the shop in Tokyo. She pushed her digivice towards the computer, getting a little bit of ice cream on her shirt. She felt the familiar sensation of her body turning to data... then reformatting on the other side. She appeared on the other side, into a burning building. She glanced around as GeoGreymon stood in front of the building and let a roar out and the mob. He swung his tail and sent them flying back, and by the looks of the people in the mob, obviously not the first time. _

"_Tsurugi!" she cried, a million things running through her mind on what might have happened to him. "Tsurugi where are you!" she cried as she made her way around the burning materials. Skywarp grabbed on of the advancing mob members and throwing him back. Another one ran up with a loaded shotgun, placed its barrel right next to Skywarps leg, and fired. The pointblank attack tore threw Skywarp data, and he spasmed in shock, throwing the mob member back._

"_Ami!" Tsurugi cried as he grabbed her and gave her a hug, "You've got to get out of here!" _

"_What's going on!" she yelled to him over the noise and confusion caused by Skywarp._

"_The protesters started attacking this place, burning it to the ground, so Skywarp digivolved, and now their all attacking him." Tsurugi yelled, "You've got to get out of here!" His worry for her was evident in his voice._

"_Not without you, we both should leave!" she yelled to him._

"_No!" Tsurugi's voice was firm, "This is my land. I have a right to defend it. If I let them destroy this place, then they'll attack other places too. I won't let the Chosen live their lives in fear of attacks because I ran away and gave the enemy courage!" _

"_Tsurugi, don't me a baka!" She cried. _

_GeoGreymon turned his head just in the nick of time as a bullet was aimed straight for his eye. It slammed right next to his eye, causing intense pain. He roared as he fell backwards. Slamming into building and throwing Tsurugi and Ami away from each other as they avoided the falling debris. Ami yelped out in pain as she scraped her back on a metal beam. Puttimon went ballistic and started to blow bubbles on the wound. It startled Ami as the pain lessoned to a more stand able level. She got up to look for Tsurugi._

_She glanced over as he encouraged his partner to get up. The large dinosaur stood up and gave a ferocious roar, and the mob started to back off. That was, all except one person. The lady lifted her pistol at Ami as she turned to face the person. The lady fired, and Puttimon moved. The bullet slammed into Puttimon, carrying the digimon slamming into Ami's heart. She fell backwards onto the debris, scraping herself up even more. _

_She didn't notice though, she didn't notice that her back was jamming up against a metal beam, she didn't notice that she was sitting in glass, cutting up her rear end, nor did she notice the large bruise that was forming on her chest, or the cut across her forehead. All she could stare at was the Blue Striped Digitama she held in her hands._

Ami shot straight up in a terrifying scream. Jyou burst into the room and went over to the bed. Ami launched herself at him and started crying into his shoulder, "I... I..." Ami could barely speak between the sobs. Jyou said nothing as the girl streamed tears into his shoulder. "I know who killed... I know... I know who killed Puttimon." She sobbed horrified into his shoulder.

Jyou patted her on the back as she cried into his shoulder. Jyou said nothing and just held the girl comfortingly. Gomamon hopped up onto the bed and put a caring paw onto her leg. Jyou smiled, for all of Gomamon's tricks and games, there was a soft spot to him that not many people got to see.

Ami let Jyou go and grabbed Gomamon in a hug. The young seal wasn't even surprised. He just placed his paws around her comfortingly. "It's alright Ami... Tsurugi is going to be fine. The law can't catch him on anything... well other then Reckless driving, but I don't think that's going to be brought up."

Ami smiled at the seal. "Thanks Gomamon."

"Hey... what are friends for?" the seal smiled at her.

"Who was it?" Jyou asked her.

Ami turned to Jyou, first confused at his question, then her eyes narrowed. A fierce anger entered his voice, "It was his mom... It was that B. It was Tsurugi's mom."

Gomamon glanced up at his partner, who was giving Ami a fierce look. She glanced up at his expression, "Oops... sorry." Ami said apologetically, knowing how much Jyou disliked curse words.

"Yeah... Oops."

-

-

-

Hason glanced out of the window of their apartment, "Taichi's dead then." he said.

"Yeah. Ruki's searches have come out empty." Crasan told him, "and if Renamon couldn't find him then he's gone."

Hason looked at the clouds start to form over the city, "If Renamon couldn't find him, then one of three possibilities have happened. First, he's actually dead and his body dissipated into data. Second, His body is some where at the bottom of the sea."

"And the third possibility?" One, his Monodramon, asked.

"He doesn't want to be found. Then again if Renamon couldn't find him... I'm not so sure that even Taichi could avoid her." Hason told the other two.

"Who cares if Taichi's dead. The moron got what was coming to him. He's dead. Get over it." Rena snarled at them.

Hason said nothing, but Monodramon could tell he was holding his emotions in. His partner held a great deal of respect for Taichi, and for Rena to insult him wasn't something that he took lightly. Heroes were still Heroes, even if you weren't exactly on the same side. The Allies still gave respect to the Desert Fox.

"So Taichi's dead... that leaves us with our next question. Where does that leave us." Crasan asked, his back leaning on the far side of the couch, his hands resting on his one knee he held up.

"That leaves us having to be a lot more careful. Especially in the human world, we don't want to risk giving the Digital Worlds Enemies any more fuel. A world united against digimon is not what our master wants." Hason let them know.

Rena rolled her eyes, "Come on. One could have annihilated that MachGaogamon, and my Psychan was going toe to toe with Yamato's Gabumon. What do we have to worry. Honestly, Blacsan stood up to Guilmon... the digimon bearing the Hazard."

"You're a fool." Hason told her, "You honestly think that we can do just whatever now. We'll be watched all the time now. We're the ones to blame for Taichi's death. Don't think we're going to get off easily." He snarled at her, clearly annoyed at the girls attitude.

"Then we strike." Crasan told them both flatly.

"What?" Hason questioned.

"Yes, I would like to know what you mean too." Rena told him, flicking her hair out of her face.

"What would be the best time, Hason. We're going to go after that girl... the one who held the Shadow."

Hason was startled, then nodded, "Shuichon. She'll be easiest and will make them stumble for a bit."

"Like they could any more after the death of Taichi." Rena told them sarcastically.

Hason ignored her, "The day after the funeral would be our best bet."

Crasan nodded, and glanced over to Blacsan who eating a sandwich without a care in the world, paying attention to nothing but the miraculous burst of flavor in his mouth. He glanced over at Psychan who was obediently sitting by her masters side, the digimon seemed to never leave Rena's side. Even in the battles, she would never go so far as to where she couldn't see Rena. She was so protective and obedient, yet Rena never gave her any praise and continued to criticize everything about her, from her looks to fighting skills and style, and she was often contradictory too.

He glanced over at One, the Monodramon. Hason had a strange relationship with his partner. One Crasan hadn't ever seen. It wasn't stern and harsh like Rena, or relaxed and loose like his and Blacsan. The two were like soliders, Hason was the commander and Monodramon the grunt. Monodramon did what Hason told him, and Hason gave Monodramon praise and criticism as he saw fit. Rarely did they actually talk to each other. It was always questions. Hason would glean information from his partner and vice versa, but never did they have a casual conversation, yet they still seemed to know each other inside and out. It made Crasan's head hurt.

He glanced over at Rena, "Why did you accept?" he asked her.

"Excuse me?" Rena asked amazed, "What kind of question is that?"

"Why did you accept Lucemon's offer to become a Chosen?" He asked her.

Rena smiled, "Why else. Everyone knows the hottest guys are Chosen, and the only way to get to them would to be a Chosen myself. Lucemon has promised me that I'll be able to have fun with any guy I want."

"Then why haven't you forced us to kidnap somebody you want?" Crasan asked her.

"You have no tact, do you? Then again, I suppose the only girls you could get would be ones like Sora." Rena shot at him, " You have to play with somebody first, if you just kidnap them without them knowing anything about you, then it's just no fun. They have to want me to kidnap them first." She said gleefully.

Hason glanced up at her from his Laptop, then returned to it. One smiled, he knew that Hason was rolling his eyes at her mentally.

"What about you Hason?" Crasan asked him.

Hason looked over at him, "To be able to compete against the greatest minds this world has ever known. Taichi Yagami, Takato Matsuki, Tsurugi, Ruki, Jyou... all of them. You have no idea what kind of a thrill it is to be able to compete strategically against them."

Crasan smiled, "Of course."

Hason looked at him, "And what about you."

Crasan raised one of his eyebrows, "What about me?"

"Why did you accept?" Hason asked.

He looked up at the ceiling for a minute as Hason and Rena exchanged glances between each other and him. Crasan finally spoke, "Me... It's always been my lifelong dream to be a Chosen... ever since Birdramon saved my plane as it hit the digital world those long years ago, I wanted to be able to do the same thing. Have a partner in which I could protect other people... Makes me kind of a Hypocrite, doesn't it... working for Lucemon."

"To each his own." Hason said, and turned back to his laptop.

One glanced over at his partner, wondering exactly what was going through his Chosen's head. He had many guesses, but still... he had to wonder exactly what was happening in his head. He glanced over at Blacsan as the digimon threw himself onto the couch and grabbed the Wii controller. He smiled and joined him. Out of all the human things he had come to enjoy, game systems had to be his favorite.

Crasan walked over to them too, "Alright, who's up for some Brawl."

"Grow up Crasan." Rena said rolling her eyes. She left the room without a word, Psychan obediently following her. Hason didn't even look up from his laptop as he continued to work.

-

-

-

Youn walked around his creation carefully, eying every aspect of it. "Well, what do you think, Daisuke."

Daisuke grunted, "It will work, but I hope you have hoards of them. Their isn't a lot to work with this thing as far as strategy goes. I single eye laser and flight. That it's arsenal. Not exactly an Abram or anything." he commented.

"True, this is simply the first type. Will shall increase it's fire power later, but as for now, it shall work for us." Youn commented, "And we shall adapt them as needed to extract the digital worlds resources."

"You're a fool." Koushiro said, two burly men holding him, "Do you honestly think that the digital world will just roll over and let you in. You'll have the most powerful nation in the World after you're tail."

"Yes... but they have one very big weakness. They live in a world made of data, Koushiro. Think about it, just think for a second exactly what can be done with the digital world. I'll be able to create vasts amounts of these Gizmons. They'll be unstoppable, and then I'll bring them into this world, and conquer every nation. Think for a second about it Koushiro, the digital world is an endless resource. If I want something, I have somebody program it in the digital world, then one of my Gizmon will bring it to me.

Youn chuckled, "This world will become peaceful and perfect. Their will be no more war, people will live longer due to the advancements of technology. Food will never be a problem, resources will never be a problem. You need something? Food, Medical Supplies, Lumber, plastic, gasoline, all can be created in the digital world. The economy is collapsing around the world right now, due to the high gas prices. We could create an abundance of Gas. Think about it, we could set up a real live moon colony. The digital world is the key to unlocking the technology of science fiction."

"Don't you think that we haven't already gone over this?" Koushiro spat, "I've done the math. You can't manipulate the data of the digital world like you're proposing to. It'll destroy it from the inside out.'

"And what would be wrong with that?" Youn asked carefully, "Remember, they are monsters. Why would you willing give a place for monsters to live."

Koushiro turned his gaze to Daisuke, "Does all this mean nothing to you. How can you be so eager to destroy the world you once defended... DAISUKE!"

"The digital world gave me everything, Koushiro... then it took it all away. It took Veemon away from me. That unknown virus killed him. Humans are all that matter now. Who cares if we destroy data so that we may live better. You're so willing to save the digimon, but what about all those humans you've just condemned to starvation and sickness because you think that Data is more important then flesh and bone." Daisuke asked him, his eyes never taking their place off of his skull.

Koushiro said nothing, could say nothing. On one hand, Daisuke was right, and the other he was wrong. "You're just bitter because Taichi took his goggles back from you. Aren't you. He decided that you had become unfit to lead, and that tore you apart... then Veemon died after that... and you wanna know why?"

Daisuke snorted, "I suppose you're going to tell me?"

"It's because you left Veemon to dry. He couldn't survive with the support of you're bond, and you severed it from him. VEEMON'S DEATH WAS NOBODY BUT YOU'RE OWN FAULT!" Koushiro roared.

Daisuke slapped him. "Taichi was a fool. He took the goggles away because he preferred that Takeru have Hikari instead of me."

Youn smiled, this was going quite well.

-

-

-

Betamon X: Alright, just a couple quick questions for everyone out their. A. Do Daisuke and Youn's reasoning sound agreeable enough?

Gomamon: And two... and really thing you're confused on we need to explain.

Lucas: And three... ... ... ...

Betamon X: Well...

Lucas: I forgot.

(Betamon X and Gomamon fall on their backs)

Sigh

Frozen Triplets

Betamon X

Gomamon

Lucas


	5. Chapter 5 The Courtroom

The Fountain of Youth

Chapter 5

The courtroom was shuffled a bit as the judge walked up to his pedestal. "You may be seated." he said, and the very large crowd sat down. The judge glanced around and looked over at the Jury, then back to the crowd. His eyes glanced at the man and his digimon. "Unchain him. Innocent until proven guilty."

The officer next to the two defendants was startled, "Sir... he is not chained." he said slightly confused.

"No, the Digimon. Until the UN comes out with a definition of the digimon, each country is allowed to label them as they see fit. I see fit that this thing has the intelligence of a human. Now de-chain the Agumon." The Judge told him.

"I object sir!" The prosecuting lawyer announced standing up, "That thing is a wild animal and must be restrained for the safety of all those who are in here."

The judge looked over to her, "Very well, if it's the safety of the people you are concerned about." He motioned to a door on the left, and two Commandramon's walked in. One pulled out a key and unlocked Skywarps chains. The two took one step back from his seat, hefting their guns so they pointed at the bottom of the Agumon's chair.

The prosecuting lawyer just stared in disbelief at the judge and the three digimon. "Do you have any other objections?" the judge asked.

The lawyer shook her head, "No... noo... Sir." she said.

"Then please take a seat." he said. She sat down extremely rattled.

He looked over at Tsurugi and Agumon, his eyes shifting to Ryo. "Where is Taichi-Sama? I thought he'd be the one that would be defending at this case."

"Taichi has other duties that he had to attend to, and could not be here." Ryo said politely.

The judge was about to go on when he noticed the digimon stand on top of his chair. He bowed respectfully, "Thank you." the Agumon said. He sat back down. The judge looked over the digimon and smiled.

He turned to the lawyer, "Now, please state the charges which are being brought up against Tsurugi and Skywarp."

"These charges are directed at Tsurugi only sir." The lawyer said.

"Very well, Skywarp, you may proceed to the Audience." He motioned to the two Commandramon's, "You two are dismissed." They nodded and left.

Skywarp was amazed, and didn't move. "Well go on. You're not the one being accused here." the judge told him.

Skywarp was startled out of his stupor quickly, and went back to the audience. Sora scooted over so he could have a front row seat.

The lawyer couldn't handle it anymore, "I must protest. That thing is a deranged monster!" she cried out.

"You're protest has been notified, now please proceed with the accusations." The judge said. He smiled as he looked around the room and at the cameras. Nearly everyone in this room was startled in someway or another, and most were fairly frustrated. As for all those people who were watching on the cameras, he'd imagined there were some faces just about as shocked as those who were in the jury.

The lawyer glared at him, then got up. "Tsurugi Tatsuno is here by charged with the following crimes. Unleashing an animal onto another human being with attempt to harm and 12 cases of manslaughter."

"I object your honor." Ryo said standing up, "We've already discussed that the first charge is null and void until the U.N. Announces what digimon shall be classified as in the court of law."

"What he says is true." The judge told the lawyer. He turned to the jury, "Any evidence upon the first charge shall be thrown out. It is null and void."

The lawyer said nothing but smirked. She got her message across. Sora sat back as the case went on. Several witnesses were called and each gave their story about how the beast attacked them as they were approaching in a harmless manner to protest the place. The lawyer smiled as witness after witness gave relatively the same story. That they heard screaming and Greymon attacked them. Ryo however wasn't doing too bad. He had gotten some key points of information out them. Several of the witnesses admitted to having guns, but all protested that they didn't use them, and that only the four indicated guns users actually fired at him.

Sora smiled. _How __convenient__, four. The exact number that the newspapers said._ She glanced as the prosecutor called no more witnesses. _Things are about to get interesting._

Ryo walked up, "For my first witness, I call Kido Jyou." he said. Jyou got up from his seat and walked towards the front of the room and sat down. He then stood up sheepishly as he took the oath and sat back down feeling like a moron.

"Tell me Mr. Kido, for the court to here, what is your profession?" Ryo asked.

"My name is Jyou Kido, and I am a Professor of Digimon anatomy. I run a hospital in the digital world and take care of both wild and Chosen digimon." Jyou told him.

"Then you know both the behavior and anatomy of your typical Greymon?" Ryo asked.

"Yes sir." Jyou said, "Greymon was the third Adult level digimon that I ever saw and has become a constant... thing... I guess thats how you would put it... in my life." Jyou told him.

"Then you've seen Greymon in action. Tell me, exactly what kind of attacks does he typically use?" Ryo asked.

"Well, Greymon plays to his strengths. If he can get a good shot off, he'll use a Mega Burst, but this attack takes a few seconds to charge, so while finding other digimon, he usually rams them with his horn so that he can get some distance from his opponent, and then he'll use his Mega Burst to deal more damage." Jyou told him.

"Tell me then, why did he not use this attack against the mob?" Ryo asked.

Jyou was startled, "Probably to try and keep good relations. The more humans a digimon kills, the less people trust Chosen. He probably would have fried everyone if he had." Jyou told him.

"Tell me, have you ever seen Greymon use his tail in battle?" Ryo asked him.

Jyou thought for a second, "Yes, once or twice. He uses it rarely though, and he makes sure he has enough time to get a good spin in. It puts a lot force behind his tail, but takes awhile. It also opens up his defenses and sets his back side to his opponents. Not very useful."

Ryo glanced over at the jury, "Their have been several accounts of Greymon use his tail to defend off the mob. Could you explain this to us?"

"Well, using his tail would be a good way to swipe a lot of them out from under their feet, and if humans were charging him, it would cause somewhat of a mess. Then again, if he was looking to hurt them or even knock them out, it wouldn't be very effective against a charging mass, as it would be extremely hard to throw more then five or six humans for any distance." Jyou told him.

"Is Greymon a digimon prone to violence?" Ryo asked him.

Jyou started chuckling, "Not at all. Sure, he enjoys a good fight as much as the next digimon, but he's actually a pretty lazy type kind of digimon."

"Take that back!" Skywarp said standing on his seat, "Just because we don't take to using extra energy all the time doesn't mean were lazy."

The crowd chuckled, and Skywarp sat back down in a huff. Sora smiled, for being unorthodox, that probably helped remarkably.

"No more questions." Ryo said.

The prosecutor stood up as Ryo went and sat down. "Tell me, Mr. Kido. What is your schooling?"

"I object!" Ryo said standing up.

"I'm merely trying to show the jury that Mr. Kido may not know nearly as much as he thinks he does." The prosecutor told the judge.

"Objection Overruled." The judge said, and Ryo sat back down.

"Well, I went to public school till tenth grade where I dropped out," Jyou said, when he was interrupted.

"You dropped out of high school?" she asked him.

"Yes ma'am." Jyou told her.

"No more questions." She said as she went to sit back down.

Jyou turned to the judge, "Is it my right to finish my answer to the question she first asked me?"

"Yes, by all means. She did ask you the question." The judge told him.

"My reason for dropping out was so that I could go to medical school, where I have spent the last seven years. During my summers, I have made notable accomplishments to the Digital Community, such as were Digievolution starts in a digimon, the line of data in a digimon's core that gives a digimon it's fighting drive as well as large jumps in the bioemergence process." Jyou said smugly.

The prosecutor turned around and glared knives into Jyou. Jyou smirked at her and stood up, going back to his seat. Ryo stood up, "As my next witness, I call Tatsuno Tsurugi to the stand." Ryo said.

Tsurugi stood up from the desk, and turned around into the comforting eyes of Sora, her big sister instincts working on her, she smiled at him, giving him encouragement. He looked over at Skywarp, glad to see his partner was still fine. With all the nightmares he had lately, knowing that his partner was safe really helped him out. He scanned the crowd until his eyes fell directly into the eyes of somebody who was staring at him. "Mother..." he said in almost disbelief. She smirked at him.

Tsurugi snapped in that instant, _She blames me for my sisters death... she was the one who did all of this, she organized this attack to try and take Skywarp away from ME! I will not let that happen! _His eyes searched hers for some kind of answer that he was wrong, that his mother still loved him even though they had had their fall outs. He found no such answer in her eyes, simply hatred and revenge.

"You... You're the cause of all of this!" Tsurugi growled dangerously. His hands clenched and he gripped his digivice dangerously, a black light flared around it and came up to his elbow. "You sold your own daughters life for you're own!" Tsurugi roared at her, "And THEN YOU TRIED TO TAKE AWAY THE MOST PRECIOUS THING FROM ME!" He screamed at her. "B" He roared.

Skywarp fell to the ground in pain. He could feel all of Tsurugi's emotions, everything that ran through the bond between them, he cried as his head felt full like it was going to explode. His hands put pressure on his head in a vain attempt to ease the pain, but it simply intensified. "ARRRRGH!" he screamed, the pain coursing through his data, "AGUMON DIGIVOLVE!" he roared.

In his place stood a Greymon, that was completely changed. His body was slimmer, but not more muscular, he no longer held his beer belly, not only that, but his body had changed, it now stood more like Growmon's, having a more hunched stance instead of standing straight up and down. His claws were now more spaced out, allowing for him to grip things easily, and have an extra advantage with his longer claws. His toes lengthened out to a running style, built more for speed then to stand ground. His stripes turned blue and his head thinned out, his horns looking more feral and shaped like a bull. His tail lengthened out to nearly twice it's usual length.

"Destroy her, Skywarp." Tsurugi's voice become hard and disconnected, "Eradicate her from existence! Make sure that she is completely Eliminated!" His smile became sick and twisted as the Dark Digisoul roared around his arm and flared in large amounts of energy. Then it stopped completely.

The whole room was dead silent, then a huge panic erupted and Tsurugi's smile widened in it's creepy fashion as the other program eradicated the Dark Digisoul and influenced Tsurugi to its max.

His new Greymon roared. The people crammed out the door, but Tsurugi's mother could not move as her son's digimon eyed her.

A cloaked figure slammed threw the crowd throwing many people aside. Greymon started to charge up his attack. The cloaked figure ran as fast as it could, his hood threatening to come off, his pitch black cloak showing his feet just slightly. He leaped as Greymon readied his attack. As the flame started to come out, the cloaked one's firm grip on the dinosaurs horn threw it's attack off so that it screamed into the ceiling. The cloaked one grabbed what looked like a pulse grenade and pressed a button. In a second all three of them, the strange cloaked figure, Tsurugi and the advanced Greymon disappeared.

Panic continued on, but now that the immediate danger had been taken care of, people weren't trying to kill each other to get away. "Piyomon!" Sora said out of breath, having been thrown backwards when Skywarp digivolved, "That was Taichi, Piyomon! He's alive. Nobody else would have done something like that, could do something like that."

"Sora... that thing... it was a digimon, it wasn't Taichi." Piyomon told her, a sad look in her eyes, sympathy for her partner held in them.

"No! That was Taichi!" Sora said excited, "He's alive, he must have survived somehow, he did something so that he would be part digimon!" she said, her energy flying everywhere.

"Sora, that wasn't Taichi." Piyomon said sympathetically.

"No. That had to be!" Sora told her enthusiastically, "Didn't you see how he moved, how quick he reacted. He moved without thinking, moving purely on instinct, just like Taichi would!"

Jyou grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to look at him, "Sora, please. I know this is hard, but you're going through the stages of loss, he meant more to you then perhaps anybody else. I know this, but that wasn't Taichi, you're in-"

"THAT WAS TOO TAICHI!" Sora screamed at him, "It had to be, Taichi can't die. He's Taichi Yagami!" Sora's voice penetrated everywhere, and the whole place went silent.

"Denial." Jyou finished sadly from his earlier sentence.

It took a minute for Sora to comprehend what her friend said, but when she did, it hit her heard. "Oh my gosh. He's really dead." She breathed hard, "Taichi's dead." Tears started to form in her eyes and she collapsed onto the ground, "Oh... Taichi... Taichi!" she started bawling. Jyou dropped into a crouched position, placed a comforting hand on her knee, and was startled as Sora jumped on him, her arms grabbing his neck. "Oh Jyou... he's really gone!"

"I know Sora... I know." Jyou said as he looked up, wondering how Takeru was doing with Hikari.

Ryo waited on the phone, "Wait, what do you mean Yuu? Their wasn't any bioemergence? Then how the digital did a partnerless digimon get to the digital world." Their was a reply on the other side of the phone and Ryo grimanced, first Taichi, then the mob and now this. All he needed now was a kidnapping. "Fine, get Wong Jen-lee on it. I want this proximity scrubbed for any ideas." Ryo had a thought, "Crap, I'm such a moron. Scratch that, the digimon had somesort of device with him that sent him to the digital world, it opened up some kind of a gate. It's probably how he got here. Have Jen see if he can't figure out the two entrance points."

Ryo hung up his phone. He glanced over at his data thirsty partner, "You up to a hunt?"

Cyberdramon chuckled insanely, "Always!"

-

-

-

The young kid walked calmly and silently through the doorway into the area that was highly restricted though. He did not care though. The power was out so ninety percent of the traps were two, any digimon foolish enough to breathe in the strange air earlier would still be out for a couple more hours.

He knew exactly what cell he needed to go to in the highest restricted max security prison in the digital world. This was the place that held those digimon that didn't quite become a digitama and were highly dangerous. It also held the largest body of celestial digimon. Even GranDracmon didn't dare attack it. He once tried, and was annihilated completely, however the place came at a hefty fee for those celestials. If they ever left, they would turn into their rookie forms.

The human glanced over, seeing several different cages. He smiled as he saw a certain one, and walked over to it. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" he muttered as he viewed the cage, "If it isn't one of the Demon Lords."

Daemon glared at the human, "I must say you've done a remarkable job of breaking into this place. You'll have the Dark Zone to pay when they catch you. I could help you, if you just let me out of here."

"You're smart, Daemon. I however know of your tricks, you can mess with ones and Zero's, throwing off my partner. I'd prefer it if you just rot in hell here, or I guess Rot in heaven, this place is really, really, really nice." The kid said for emphasis. Then walked away towards a different cell. To call it an actual cell would be misleading. In reality it was just a barrier that circled the young rookies body.

The digimon's eyes shot open as his tamer walked towards him. "Masssster." he said quietly.

The human glanced over his partner, he wasn't hurt, but his body looked cramped. "Forgive me for taking so long." the human said. The digimon didn't reply at all. The human brought up his digivice and it interfaced with the controls, the shield dropping around the rookie digimon. "Come on, we need to go."

The digimon stood their and watched its tamer start to walk, it put its long blades on the ground in front of it. "Taichi..." he let them name linger in the air. The human in front of him paused then looked back.

"That is a name that no longer exists." he told his partner. He glanced at the floor in front of him, an image of his younger sister coming to him. "Come, it is time we built a Utopia."

"The No land..." the digimon said quietly.

"Yes." The human said.

"How do you build something that can not exist?" the rookie inquired of his partner.

The Chosen glanced back, a familiar grin plastered against his face, "Their's more then one way to skin a Tailmon."

The digimon chuckled cruely, "Good... cause nobody better steal my way." The human smiled and the two walked out of the highest security prison in the known existence.

The human glanced back at his partner, "Oh, and you owe me an Arm and a Leg for that trick." he said.

"I can keep with that, if that's all I owe you." The digimon said, "Then again, if that's all it cost you, you should be able to get those back quickly on your own accord."

"Don't push your luck." The human said as the two stared off into the rising sun, and started to move on foot.

-

-

-

Betamon X: Well...

Gomamon: Well, what?

Betamon X: Just well... I mean honestly... DOES ANY FREAKIN BODY HAVE A CLUE WHATS GOING ON!

Lucas: Well obviously you don't.

Betamon X: You mean you understand what the digital is happening?

Gomamon: You're a part of F.T.'s brain, and you don't?

Betamon X: Look, I've been having fun playing brawl and Princess,

Lucas: ... wow, what will Lunamon think?

Betamon X: no, not like that... ARRGGGH! Can somebody please tell me what the Digital is going on in this story!!

(smirks)

Frozen Triplets

Betamon X

Gomamon

Lucas

Gomamon: Amazing, he did something other then just sigh!

Lucas: I guess he's really having fun with this one.

Betamon X: Wait, what the hell is this? This is the outline? None of this makes sense! What the digital is with this Wolf King? What is this some fantasy story? What, that man was WHO! Are you Kidding me... their in there? Aww flip. I just let a fece drop.

(Sigh...) Digimon...

Gomamon: Oh, Nope, their's the sigh.

Lucas: Fairly long after signature spot here.

Gomamon: And you just keep making it longer.

Lucas: Oh...

Gomamon: Just as one last thing, we'd like to send a huge thank you to our Beta. DigiQueen TMIM

Lucas: You should see this trash before she edits it. It's worse the Betamon's face.

Betamon: HEY!


	6. Chapter 6 Tears of Gaiamon

The Fountain of Youth

Chapter 6

"Tears of Gaiamon,"

The tall Ultimate level digimon walked through the woods, the rain spattering on his black cloak. The Samurai based digimon stood at the edge of the treeline, just watching the twenty-three year old women standing at the cliff, the water made her hair matted against her head and her wet clothes gave her a tighter figure. The water dripped off the large Rain forest like trees and splattered to the ground. The storm wasn't oppressive, it wasn't hard, it was a light storm, the clouds were light and the sun was hiding just behind them. Their was no wind either, it was a drizzle... and yet it brought a mood of sadness with it.

"You shouldn't stand out in the Rain." The Ultimate said.

Sora spun around startled and glanced the digimon over. "Who are you!" Piyomon yelled defensively, getting in front of her partner. After the cliff incident, Piyomon had gone berserk. She wasn't letting Sora out of her sight ever and was suspicious of anybody who so much as glanced at Sora. She had even told Jyou off the other day. It had been pretty hilarious too. It was the only time she had laughed since those ten days ago.

Koromon also got in a more defensive position in Sora's arms.

"I have no name to speak of. I was not born a digi-tama." The digimon said.

Piyomon was about to say something else, very rude and angerful, but Sora placed a calming hand on her head, "Then your species... please." Sora said quietly.

The digimon stared at her. She was so humble right now, so calm, and yet deep in her eyes, behind all the calming determination was a flicker of worry. "I am a Gaiomon, and probably the only one to date. So you may call me Gaiomon."

"Your voice." Sora said inquiringly, still keep a quiet soft demeanor to it, "It echoes with another. You're a Jogress."

"No. I am not a Jogress. The echo of my voice is a product of my evolution." The digimon said.

Koromon looked the digimon over, "You... you're not... BlackWarGreymon? Are you?" he asked.

"What!" Piyomon jumped, then got in front of Sora. Her wings fully spread ready to defend her partner.

"That's a name I haven't heard in a while." Gaiomon told them, "I should have known that you would have figured it out."

Sora turned around and stared back out to the sea, "Did you... did you ever want to kill Taichi at one point?" she asked him.

Gaiomon walked up next to her, his tall frame towering over her, "No. Humans are far too weak to put up a fight. Why would I want to kill something that can't even defend itself."

"Yep..." Koromon sweatdropped, "That's Black alright."

Gaiomon looked out to the sea, the waves lapped up on the shore, but the Rukamon and Seadramon that had played there were missing. Probably at Taichi's funeral. "In real retrospect, I admired Taichi. He was the one that gave me a second chance. In all reality, my only real opponent. I often envied Agumon for it." his eyes seemed withdrawn, "He does that to people. He earns the respect of everyone, whether you're fighting for him or against, he still earns your respect. He still knows what Chivalry is, but won't fall for tricks of his opponent. No. Their never has been a person like Taichi, nor will their ever be again." he glanced down at her, "Why aren't you at the funeral service?"

Sora was quiet for a moment, then spoke softly. "I... I couldn't take it." her voice coming out a muttered sob, "It's... Taichi's just a Baka! He should have let me die instead of him. I would do anything to bring him back right now... He... He's the Stupid Bastard that should be living, not me! He's needed in this world so much more then me right now." Sora was in a full anger as tears were streaming down from her eyes, "I hate him..." her voice calmed down to a slow sob, "I... I know I'm just going through the bargaining stage of loss... it... it... it doesn't take the pain away though." Sora said quietly, her emotions released.

Gaiomon said nothing. Piyomon stood in between the digimon and her partner, unsure of what to do. The digimon side of her screamed at her to attack the digimon in front of her, while the Crest side of her screamed that she should be comforting Sora. It was giving her a headache. She glanced over at Gaiomon, his large cloak covering everything except his head where he had taken his hood off. "You're... You're that digimon. The one that attacked Tsurugi!" Piyomon said in astonishment.

"Tsurugi is fine. I'll keep watch over him." Gaiomon told her. Sora glanced up at Gaiomon. The digimon stood tall, then kneeled down in front of her. She placed her foot back in astonishment. "General Sora of the Chosen. My name is Gaiomon and Taichi has placed your safety in my care. I swear by the honor of my blades to protect you with my life if it is needed."

-

-

-

Ten days. It had been days since Oni-san had died and Tsurugi was attacked by a mob and Ami lost Puttimon. It had been seven since Tsurugi had disappeared with the cloaked digimon. Five since her heart had been shattered. Takeru had called her on the phone while Dingo was over trying to get a little bit of money from her. It had been two weeks since she had last seen Takeru before that, he was avoiding her, and yet... he was the one to tell her that Taichi was gone. Missing... Pronounced dead.

Four days ago, Dingo found the body. He had left after he had found out, something very odd on his mind. She had guessed that he went and found out all the details and searched for his body. Ganimon found it buried in the sand just 100 feet from the cliff. It was a mess, and the coffin was closed for today.

Here she was, she couldn't believe it... at her brother's funeral. After she heard the story, she hadn't thought of herself and her own loss. She had gone straight to Sora. Sora had given her the real story, and Hikari had comforted her. In all reality she had yet to mourn, didn't have time to mourn. Their were too many other people affected by this who needed help. Yet here, at her brother's funeral, she could finally afford to mourn. For as much she hated herself for it, she knew she had too. If she kept this inside, Taichi's anger would look calm. Even Takato's would be nothing compared to hers. She felt guilty, but knew it was the right thing... and yet, as she looked around, their were so few people here.

Practically all the 50,000 chosen were here and every seat was full. All the world was watching this funeral through their T.V screens into the digital world. So many people were missing though. Sora was gone, Hikari knew that she would be. She already told her that she couldn't take it and wouldn't be here.

Koushiro was gone too, but Hikari was not surprised. Taichi and him had become bitter enemies in so many regards. Hikari had tried to get them to patch it up once before, but it just ended up even worse. Taichi never did forgive Koushiro, but he moved on past it.

She glanced around, double checking that she didn't just miss them on accident. Yamato wasn't here, neither was Takeru. Mimi was sitting alone without Michael and Dingo wasn't anywhere to be found either. Neither were the tamers, Ruki, Takato, Jen and Shuichon. The fact that these people weren't here puzzled her.

Out of the original six, only Jyou and Mimi were here. Herself, Iori, Miyako and Daisuke were the only ones from the younger half of the Odiaba group. Ken having died just months after the defeat of BelialVamdemon, the dark spore having injured his spinal cord.

She glanced over as Jyou got up from his seat and walked towards the back of the room. She turned herself back to Ryo's speech.

Jyou walked carefully up the stairs until he reached the top he glanced around and climbed up the piping on the side, and threw himself up on the ledge. The ledge was about four feet wide, the thickness of the wall, and was a comfortable spot to rest he found as he leaned his back against the post. On the other side, sat a black man sitting in the same position. Monodramon sat with his legs hanging over. "Hason." Jyou nodded to the man.

Monodramon looked over at his partner, "Check your three." he said.

Hason looked over to see Gomamon on a similar ledge across the stadium. It was far enough away that he couldn't tell much other then that.

"Sniper Rifle, can't make out the model." Monodramon told him.

"Gomamon built it on his own. You won't find another gun like his." Jyou told them.

Hason looked over at him, "What do you want? You didn't come up here just to have a nice friendly chat."

"Actually, I did." Jyou said fairly relaxed. "I have no right to do anything to you other then have Gomamon challenge Monodramon to a battle. But that would gain me nothing, you still have yet to do something wrong."

Hason glanced over at him, "You're a Baka."

"No, I'm just a complainer, Taichi was the Baka." Jyou told him.

Hason glared, "Alright, I'll bite. I'll give you three questions, and I can turn down any of them."

Jyou nodded, he glanced down to where Ryo was giving his speech, reflecting on his own memories of Taichi. "Alright, for my first one. Why the digital are you after the Programs?"

"Wouldn't you need to know what the programs are first?" Hason asked him.

"I've done my research. The programs that you're searching for are the key ingredient data of the Digital World. Each one dealing with different things, the key ones being the four basic elements, fire, water, Wind and earth. Then you have ones like the Hazard that deal with the destruction and rebirth of digimon. There's more smaller ones, and a lot programs that are based off the key ones, but the other notable ones are Light and Shadow, and the Balance, which is combined of the two." Jyou said smugly.

Hason's face lighted up a bit, "Not bad. The Balance is a little bit different, no one's really sure what it's for, and you also forgot the digimon based ones, like the Black Virus and the Chrono Virus."

"Other then your friends digimon, neither have been seen in eons." Jyou told him.

Hason smiled, "True, but they're still to be noted. But you said so yourself, these programs run the digital world. Why do I even need to tell you why were after them?"

"Stop being a Demi-devimon. You know as well as I do that the programs consciousness is what you guys are after. But these programs aren't chosen, they chose." Jyou shot at him, "You can't control them to do you're whim, and even if you destroy their host, it still wouldn't destroy them."

"You're right. I've often wondered that myself." Hason told him.

"So you just do what Lucemon tells you to." Jyou told him, "Makes sense on why you're so hesitant to do some things."

"Yeah. So what's your next question. I'd prefer to be out of here before somebody else who isn't as forgiving as you are notices me." Hason informed her.

"I understand." Jyou answered, "Why did you decide to work for Lucemon? And I'll take the short answer."

Hason looked over at him, "You've been a Chosen from the beginning. You have no idea what it's like to be given a chance to have a partner. You'll do anything for it."

Jyou glanced over, Ryo was still talking. "Actually... you'd be surprised how well I understand that. There was one point in my life where I would have given anything to be partner-less." He said softly. He looked over at Hason, the black man ready for his question. "Why are you here?" Jyou asked him.

Hason hesitated for a moment. The question struck him, and it struck him hard. He turned to the sky its wet droplets falling to the ground. "There's a digimon legend. It runs off the basis of Mother Gaiamon." he started.

"The Mother Earth of the Digital World." Jyou said softly.

"Yeah. The legend says that you can tell her feelings occasionally. When the whole world Crashes and thunders with lighting, she is angry with her children. When the seasons are good, she is happy with her children... and when the whole earth rains..."

"She cries." Jyou finished, "This rain... it's the tears of Gaiamon for Taichi."

"Taichi is that kind of a person, able to inspire anyone and everyone... even so that the whole digital world... and the very digital world itself." Hason said. He stood up, One getting up next to him. "I need to go." he said sliding down the pipes and taking off.

-

-

-

Ishadi Yamato's hair blew back in the wind as his sun-glasses covered his eyes, protecting his eyes. MetalGarurumon ran, searching for his target point through the streets of Los Angles. Two WereGarurumon's flanked his side and four Garurumons behind them. Yamato held up his hand and they stopped.

He got off Gabo and glanced around, chaos everywhere as car started to pile up in the streets everywhere. "Gabo. Find them... and bury them."

MetalGarurumon nodded and activated his sensors. They locked onto the 36 story building at the corner of the street.

"Garuru Burst!" He cried, all of his weapons being fired at the same time, slamming into the building. Other then broken glass, it seemed as if nothing had happened to the building structurally.

A silence filled the air, then a small creaking sound happened and the building collapsed onto itself. Yamato checked his digivice, "Oh, Numemon Sludge!" he swore.

-

-

-

Michael glanced around on MegaSeadramon. Two regular Seadramon flanking him. They were flying above a familiar place in New York city. The Empire State building. He motioned to two Seadramon. Both shot down along the sides of the building until they hit floor 51. They each made a hard turn and shot through the building, shattering glass and sounding off alarms. They came out the other side, each with a piece of a computer. DATS computer to be exact. America's version of Hypnos. A computer costing 1 billion dollars.

The two Seadramon tossed the pieces and flew back up to where Michael was. He nodded to them, and they flew off in the direction of the harbor, while he went to the power plant. He glanced around.

"Damn it." he swore, "Why do all these things have to be so complicated? Betamark, overload the system. They have a breaker system just like houses. Pour enough voltage into there and they'll fry out."

Betamark glanced up at his partner, then back down. "Lightning Javilin!" he cried. The energy shot into the wires and the whole section of the city controlled by that powerplant glowed like a light bulb, before everything shut down completely without any power.

"Now, onto the next one."

Flint jumped on Betan, his Seadramon as they came by to pick their partners up. They flew into the air, a mile down river from the city, and poured their icy breath into the waters, icing them up. Within seconds, the whole section of the river was ice, with boats trapped in it and all. The moved up the river all the way towards the city and through it. Every last boat iced into the water by six feet of ice. They continued to lay their breath on the bay, hoping against hope that they could complete their job in time.

Flint Barton glanced up as the power went out in the city. He smiled. His big brother was doing his part.

-

-

-

Takeru stood on top of the mountain, his binoculars trained on a specific camp. _Funny, here's where it all started the first time._ He thought to himself. He glanced over as one of the four members of his Perfect squadron came up beside him, "There's starting to be some activity, Takeru-kun."

Takeru glanced over at him, "Tell me when they get through. That's when we'll strike. The less Chosen we lose... the better."

"Sir... some of the men are concerned about... well..."

"A Civil War?" Takeru asked him. The 22 year old kid nodded. "Good, I've been thinking about it too. Whether we like it or not, this is what's happening, and currently we have two wild card players in it at the moment. It's not a pretty thought, but don't give up hope. We've gotten through this before, we'll do it again."

Takeru glanced back, his eyes resting on the cabin. "Patamon... would you be willing to fight Tailmon if it came to that?" He asked softly.

The hamster on his head looked down, "Takeru... I... I'd do anything for you."

Takeru smirked slightly, "Thanks... I needed that." his smirk increased, "As for now, it's time to go with this whole wild brained thing."

"I'm in." the digimon said on top of his head with a smile.

-

-

-

The President of the United States of America was watching the large screen in the white house. Taichi's funeral going on in the rain. The Japanese flag was being raised at the moment to half mast for Taichi. He made a mental note to solve the Columbus day problem by making it a Taichi day. He stood in reverence in the theater as the Japanese anthem was played. It was followed by a hoisting the RDW's flag at half mast and playing their anthem. He never got to know Taichi extremely well, but the kid had inspired him the four times he had met him. He really was just a kid, but he held more wisdom in him then you're any politician he had ever known.

Taichi reminded him of something that Winston Churchill had once said. _Meeting President Roosevelt is like opening a bottle of fine wine. Getting to know him is like drinking it._ He could say the same for Taichi, even though he himself only drank rarely. The ceremony was over, and an Angemon came down to perform Taichi's last rites.

"Mr. President!" the vice president said bursting into the room. He had left earlier due to a page.

"Yes?" He said highly annoyed as he turned around.

"Sir, their's been an attack."

"Excuse me?"

"The Digimon. They're attacking. It's an invasion."

-

-

-

Betamon X walked over to his brother who was typing on his laptop. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked.

Gomamon glanced up with daggers in his eyes, "NO! I am NOT thinking Holy S Holy S, a swordfish almost went through my brain!" Gomamon was furious, "Dagnab it Betamon, I've heard more quotes from that movie in the past two days then I have Monty Python and the Holy Grail in my entire life!" He wiped out a knife, "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" He said as Betamon X started running for his life with Gomamon right behind him.

The two ran by Lucas and Frozen Triplets. "Eh?"

Lucas glanced as the came back their way, "Remind me why I'm here instead kicking the buts of 33 other Nintendo characters and two OC's?"

Frozen Triplets chuckled, "You got me... but you know speaking of movies..."

"KILL!" Gomamon screamed as the two continued to run back and forth in front of the other two.

"I must say, I've never heard one word used in so many different ways."

Lucas smiled, "WALL-E." he extended the syllables out making a long drawn out sound.

Gomamon stopped and glared over at the two, "Don't think I won't deal with you once I catch Betamon!" he said, then continued to chase after Betamon X.

"Eh?" Frozen Triplets expressed. He looked down at Lucas, "You want to do it, or do you want me too?"

"I'll do it. Don't know why I hang out here..." He muttered. Lucas turned to the camera, "Due to the many possibilities of irregular anomalies in the Hypnos system, we hereby declare that Digimon are not owned by F.T., thus protecting ourselves from any law suites made against Gomamon due to his hacking."

Gomamon glanced over, "They can't track me, I don't know what you're so paranoid about!" he yelled, then continued to chase Betamon.

Lunamon walked for her date with Betamon to see Gomamon chasing him with a knife. "Do I even wanna know?" she asked.

"Probably not." Lucas replied.

F.T. Sighed.

-

Just one last note, anything else that needs explained, I'll due in the next chapter, however, everything makes sense in my head, so their's something I've forgotten to put down on paper, and I don't know what that is. So why I need you as readers to do is bombard me with questions so that I can answer them in the next chapter.

I would also like to make a special thanks to Courage Sun who keeps good motivation for this story.

As well as for my Beta, Digiqueen TMIM. Trust me, you should see the original copies... they're not pretty.

Frozen Triplets

Betamon X

Gomamon

Lucas


	7. Chapter 7 Casulties of War

Chapter 7

The Fountain of Youth

Casualties of War

Name: Tsurugi

Age: 19

Digimon: Agumon (Skywarp)

Advanced Energies – X Viral

Digivice - 1st Generation

Chosen Family – None.

Former Citizenship: Japan

Known Weaknesses: Flirts with Girls a lot, doesn't take things seriously. Touchy about his Family.

Other: A skilled Soccer player and one of only two kids who are Socially allowed to were Goggles other then Taichi. He became a Chosen at the age of 15. His older sister had been killed by Myotismon, and his parents had hated Digimon ever since. They tried to destroy his Digitama, but he grabbed it and ran away. Two days later they disowned him.

"This is Delta Squadran to Alpha Wolf, do you read me?" A voice piped over MetalGarurumon's sensors.

"Loud en clear. Glad to see the calvary's on the move." Yamato piped back in his broken English.

"We've got hostiles. Four groups, all appear to be larger species. Two sets of Tankmon are identified." The Squadron leader spoke of the intercom, "You have any non-wolfs here?" He asked.

"Negative. Any hostile digimon that not a wolf, decimate it." Yamato spoke. Even though he was still learning English, any word that had to do with destruction, he knew.

"Roger. We've got three squadrons on the ground." The voice spoke over the sensors.

"Tell them to get Civilians out and perimeter." Yamato barked, "We're dealing with multiple Perfect level digimon here. I don't want any extra deaths on my hand."

"Will do, Over." The voice came over.

Yamato glanced up as he saw the Warthogs in the distance flying towards their first target.

"Yamato." MetalGarurumon spoke. Yamato looked down at his partner, "Yeah."

"Yuu's forces have engaged the enemy."

Yamato nodded, "Then let's get our tails moving."

-

-

-

Takato swiped a card through his D-Arc "Card Slash! Hyper Wing Activate!" he yelled. Guilmon leapt up with his new found wings and tackled the Flymon to the ground.

"Typical Gogglehead." Ruki muttered.

"If any of you have some brand new card none of us know about, then now's a perfect time to use it!" Jen cried. All four of them were being surrounded by the twenty-three... make that twenty-two digimon . Terriermon and Lopmon landed in front of their respective partners as they leapt out of their combo twister attack.

Lopmon glared over at her green counterpart, "You can keep you're ears to yourself next time." She told him rudely, then went back to staring at the digimon around them.

Terriermon snickered while Jen face palmed.

Ruki smiled as she spun a card on the tip of her fingers. "I just might have that." Ruki told the brainiac of the group. She slashed her card, "Card Slash, Hidden Shadow activate!" she cried.

Renamon's launched herself backwards into the shadow of a tree and disappeared. Six of the digimon stumbled forward and collapsed on the ground before bursting into data and reforming into digitama. Renamon leaped back to a defensive stance in front of Ruki.

"Great, now do you have three more of those?" Terriermon asked casually.

"I wish." Ruki muttered as the digimon started to advance on them.

"Tell me again,why can't we digivolve?" Takato asked as their digimon moved closer to them against the advancing digimon.

Jen glanced over at his friend, "The Digital Energy in this area is high enough as it is. If we increase it, we may just open up a portal to a waiting army."

"Aw, come on, Jen!" Terriermon said as he fired a Bunny Blast, "We could take them all, give them old one two."

Renamon's ears perked up, "Ruki!" She said in fear. Ruki glanced over at her partner, and her face was all she needed to understand. She whipped out a card out of her pocket.

"Gogglehead, Catch!" she yelled at him.

Takato barely caught the card before swiping it in one sort of half fluid motion through his D-Arc. "Digimodify! Digmon's Drills activate."

Guilmon's claws formed drills on his hands. He glanced back towards Takato confused. "Into the ground... NOW!" Renamon yelled at him as she kicked one of the taunting digimon away.

"Wha?" Guilmon said confused and scared, but drove them into the ground as hard as he possible could.

"Everyone into the hole Now!" Renamon yelled. Guilmon continued digging as the humans piled into the hole. Lopmon and Terriermon hopped into the hole and Renamon followed. Ruki brought out a card in their cramped position.

"WarGreymon's Brave Shield Activate!" she cried.

Renamon slammed the shield into the opening of the hole above her just as one of the attacks from the digimon slammed into the hole.

"Erre sitting ducks ere!" Shuichon whined in the cramped hole, which was slowly getting bigger. For once Renamon was glad that Guilmon was powerful and fast instead of having some intelligence.

"Planes..." Jen said as a sound fell above them, his eyes realizing what was going on, "The new Garuda 12's." He muttered recognizing the sound. Jen was one of eight people who actually knew how the technology worked. The fact that Japan had brought its only squadron onto the playing field wasn't a good sign. Especially since theirs was one of the only three squadrons in the world. One belonged to Japan, another to America and the last to the RDW itself.

Shuichon's eyes widened at her brothers comment. She was one of the eight, much to the other seven's dismay. "What... how can that" she never finished her comment as the bombs slammed into the digimon above them, the blast tearing down through the hole were the four tamers and digimon were.

-

-

-

Riley was monitoring the DE in the area, doing as much as she possibly could to not only calm it down but also to allow the Tamers a chance. "Sir... Impact in three two..."

Yamaki's eyes glanced up on the screen, all the digital signatures on the screen disappeared. The bombs had been effective. His lighter flicked open, and the resonating sound coursing across the room as the waves bounced off the objects and walls. The thud of the lighter shutting never came. A deadly silence filled the room.

Tally was the first to speak as she slumped back in her chair. "The signatures... they're really gone... they're really missing." Water leaked out of her eyes, "They were still kids!"

Riley said nothing, but leaned back over her keyboard and continued typing, smoothing out the remaining digital energy in the area. Her fingers slammed against the keys so hard that the sound of them hurt Yamaki's ears.

Yamaki said nothing, did nothing. For all those years that he had taken care of the kids, watched them grow and helped them out, he had finally grown an appreciation for them. Now they were gone. They heard the last comments of the Tamers coming through. Yamaki had almost thought that their idea to hide in the hole would have been enough, especially after covering it with the Brave Shield. That was until he heard Jen's last comment. The ground would provide no protection from anything that came from the Garuda 12's arsonary. Yamaki's lighter hung open. There would be hell to pay for this one, that he would make sure of. He didn't care if he went down himself. There would be the Dark Zone to pay!

Michael picked up his phone from the back of Megaseadramon. "Michael, you tell exactly what the hell is going on!" The president yelled, except in the unedited version.

"Mr. President.. Sir" Michael said startled, "I'm sorry about DATS... it was the only way to hold off the armies."

"What!" The president yelled over the phone, "You have five seconds to tell me what the Hell is going on before I nuke every digimon's Ass."

Michael gulped, "Well, sir. Their's been a disagreement among the digimon, and some of them have proved to be more radical."

"Exactly how many radicals are there?" the presidents voice was fierce.

"About fifteen percent of the digital population, half a million or so." Michael told him, "Projected digimon in the human world is forty five thousand."

"How many troops do you guys have?"

"600 Sir." Michael told him.

"Why was I not informed of this?" he demanded from Michael.

"Until ten minutes ago, we had no clue ourselves. We were only going on a hunch." Michael told him.

The president shook his head, "I swear, you Chosen are the most hunch driven people I have ever seen. I'm declaring a state of Emergency across the globe." Their was a silence across the line, "I'm sorry Michael, but my Nation's people are more important right now the some misguided digimon."

"I understand sir." Their was a hesitation in his voice.

"Trust me Michael, I don't like doing this anymore then you do."

Michael glanced to the distance as they were reaching Albany, New York, the next closest spot of a Digital Energy Field strong enough to call forth a squadron of Digimon. "Sir... Count me in. I'm an American too. Even if not in citizenship, I still respect my home country. Wipe them out."

There was a silence over the phone, "Good luck Michael."

"We're going to need it." Came his reply over the phone, before they hung up.

Yuu's force was running full sprint through the countryside. They were down to a single Raidramon, a Were Garurumon(Viral) and his own Gaogamon, who could digivolve to perfect if needed. His force was half of what it had originally been. The other three had been to badly injured to go on and had left for the digital world. To Yuu's great relief, they had no one digitamasized as of yet. Still, everyone had taken severe wounds, for the thirty-eight digimon they had stopped. He looked at his digivice, and let a small smile creep across his lips for the first time that day. The remains of his force was meeting up with Yamato's group.

Yamato's group, the thought of it saddened him. The six of them had taken out over seventy-five Adult and Perfect level digimon on their own and another three-hundred and fifty with the aid of human forces. The cost had been high though. His group was down to Gabo, and a single WereGarurumon, between the two of them, they didn't even have enough digimon for a full pack. Three of Yamato's group had gone back to the digital world... the other two... Yuu's prayers laid over their eggs.

Yuu's hand went to his chest as a large pain filled were his heart was. Gaogamon glanced up as his partner fell on his face into his mane. "Yuu?" he questioned up to his partner. "Yuu!"

Jyou's hands worked quickly as he wrapped up a the Monochromon's paw. The wound wasn't too bad, and that made Jyou feel guilty. While all the critical conditions had been taken care, there were so many digimon that need so much more help then him. He glanced around at all the patients, and pushed the thoughts of exactly how much they needed to due out of his head and continued onto the next patient.

Jyou had gotten a call, along with nearly everyone else involved in the funeral for some reason or another. It seemed that General Sora-sama was getting the counterattack set up, supplying reinforcements to those who were already out in the field. She had already gotten 10,000 soldiers out to the field, 1300 of them were here. For once, Jyou was thankful Taichi-sama had demanded he kept a wartime hospital full stocked and ready. Even if it had cut into Jyou's salary considerably.

"Jyou!" A Lillymon, a Natural Digimon who had come to help out, called out to him, "We've got another Critical condition over here!" she yelled.

Jyou handed his patients burns over to a Kazemon and moved swiftly to the table that the Lillymon was at. It was a Betamon, but not just any Betamon, it was Betan, Flint Barton's digimon, the younger sibling of Michael. He scanned the large whole in the child digimon's stomach. He glanced over at Betamon's partner, "What hit him?" he asked swiftly as he grabbed some antiseptic and poured it onto a gauze pad. He wiped down the edges of the unconscious digimon's wound.

He grabbed some tools off of the cart next to him and started to cut at Betan's skin were the wound was. He slowly peeled the layers of skin back. Each one proving more resilient then the last. He sliced away the last layer before noticing something on his scalpel. Ash.

He wiped it off and looked down, and sure enough, all around the deepest part of the small digimon's wound was cauterized skin. "He's been cauterized." Jyou murmured. He quickly got a better look at the wound and the burnt skin, "... that's not possible, this wasn't a fire attack that pierced him..." Jyou muttered. He pushed the skin around, then turned to Flint, "I need you to wrap him up. He'll be fine, but he's going to be out of commission until his data layer heals." Jyou traded out his gloves to move onto the next patient when Ami came running up next to him.

"Jyou-Sama... It's Yuu!" she said panicked. Jyou's eyes widened in horror.

-

-

-

"_Get out of here kid."_the voice snarled.

"Huh... wha?"

"_Look, I'm really pissed off right now. If you have any feelings for that Redhead, I suggest you move your data now!" _The voice was cruel and mean, and the boy had heard it once before.

Takato was so startled that he tried to run away in his mind, and found himself falling into unconsciousness.

Barbamon landed on the recently bombed ground, "I must say, that was very anti-climatic." the demon lord said.

"Oh, I don't know, the whole big explosion thing really was a nice fireworks show." Icedevimon's cold cruel voice came from him as he appeared out of the shadows. Barbamon walked over and peered into the hold in the middle of the park. "Oh, come now. I know you tamers weren't beaten that easily." he said cockily.

The cold demon walked over and peered inside the hole, "They're gone. You don't suppose that they were transported to the digital world." Icedevimon asked.

"You two aren't worthy to lick the crumbs of off Vamdemon's victims." a boy said from behind them.

The two turned around, to a surprising sight. There stood Takato with the Hazards symbol flashing on his forehead and fore hands. He was surrounded by a large red ball of energy the held all of the Tamers and their digimon. The red energy disappeared and Hazard stepped out, his eyes a dangerous blood red.

"Well, well. Hazard, we meet again." Barbamon said satisfied, "I must say I'm glad to have reached you now before you were able to reach full power. Just coming out of you're host finally, now tell me, what delicious thing have you done with the poor tamer's soul. Have you devoured its data to be part of you're own, or perhaps banished it to the Dark Zone forever, perhaps you have enslaved it unto yourself, my my, there are so many delightful things you could have done, please impart upon me which one you've accomplished and by what means."

Hazard said nothing, his eyes just slitted as they fell upon IceDevimon.

"I have no quarrrel with you." IceDevimon spoke to the Gogglehead in front of him, "Give me that girrl and I sshall leave, indebted to you." Icedevimon's voice was cunning, knowing how much the Hazard liked pulling favors from people.

"No."

Both digimon were taken back, "Why?"

The Hazard didn't answer either of them, but red energy started to form around his hands. "You haven't done anything with that boy's soul... have you?" Barbamon asked glaringly. The Hazard didn't answer him, "And now you're protecting some filthy tamer? You have become despicable Hazard. You've lost you're touch, you're no longer the monster you once were."

Hazard's smirk turned evil, "Two things... first... you're right. I have given up my monstrosity, but trust me, a feral beast can do oh, so much more. And two. Never call Ruki filthy!"

-

-

-

Ami put her digivice up to the computer immediately after Jyou went through. She arrived from Yamato's cell phone, Yuu lying on the ground. The first thing she noticed was that Jyou didn't have his medical bag. The second was that his hand glowed a light blue.

"Gomamon..." Jyou's voice trailed off as he sat next to Yuu. He placed his glowing hand on Yuu's chest, and then to his head, then back to his chest. Jyou's demeanor became nasty. "Yamato... You Baka!" he snarled at him from the side. Yamato took a step back, startled as Jyou's voice. "You knew he had heart problems!" Jyou leapt at Yamato in an unexpected move and lifted the younger boy up by his collar so his eyes were level with his. "YOU KNEW... and YET YOU STILL ENCOURAGED HIM!" Jyou's yell silenced everything in the area, Jyou threw Yamato to the ground.

"Yamato!" Ami said worriedly going over to help him up, before Jyou shot her a glare. The older destined turned his attention back to Yuu, and took a really deep breath. He lost himself in the recesses of his mind, searching for the wellspring of life he could give to the others, his troubled thoughts. He laid a hold of the pool in his mind, and he opened his eyes again, all thoughts of Yamato having been cleared from his mind.

He felt the energy flow through him and into Yuu's fading body. Yuu's body spiked when it felt the healing energy flow through it, and Jyou concentrated more into the younger chosen's heart, were the problem was. The energy swirled around and through Yuu's heart, feeding it with the energy it needed, the cells flowing with life.

Ami was astonished as Yuu coughed a minute after Jyou had started flowing the light blue light into him. Ami knew what it was immediately, the healers wellspring, a rare ability that her own digimon happened to have, allowing digimon to heal others. To see a human with it surprised her to no end, but the fact that he could use it on another human was also startling, but it gave her a relieving feeling.

Jyou's eyes snapped open, "No. Yuu." he said hurriedly, "not now!" he muttered viciously. The color of his energy was fading, as he felt the wellspring in his mind dry up. "No!" he yelled, forcing himself to dive into the bottom of the wellspring, mentally digging deeper for some water to fill Yuu with.

"Jyou stop!" Gomamon shouted at him.

Jyou's hand glowed a milky white, "I won't lose him!" Jyou yelled at his partner, as he forced the new found energy upon Yuu's fragile body.

"Jyou, if you don't stop, you're going to kill yourself!" Gomamon yelled back, "You're taking from your own life force!"

"I Won't LOSE HIM AGAIN!" Jyou yelled back at his partner. Ami ran over to Jyou, feeling sick to the stomach. She tugged on his arms.

"Jyou... stop!" she urged him. Jyou spun around and pushed her back and she fell onto her rear end. His hand glowed an even murkier white and he shoved the energy into Yuu. Three seconds later he fell onto Yuu's own body unconscious.

"JYOU!" Gomamon screamed in horror.

-

-

-

Betamon X: Well, sorry about the wait, as far as everything that went on in this chapter, you'll find out in the next.

Gomamon: Isn't it just great to be waiting.

Lucas: Sheesh.

Anyways, hoped you enjoyed this.

Betamon X: Oh, and as an extra note... Hazard will still be extremely vicious and evil. He's just learned a few lessons from the past...

Gomamon: Well, until next time when we announce who's all dead from this barrage.

Lucas: You know, it just occurred to me that F.T didn't even touch Takeru's group.

F.T.: Meh, I figured he'd just done some basic attacking of the enemy. Nothing really special like all the others.

Frozen Triplets

Betamon X

Gomamon

Lucas


	8. Chapter 8 Demon Lords

Chapter 8

The Fountain of Youth

Demon Lords

Digital Program – Digital Hazard (Hazard)

Names in Legend: Chaos, LifeBringer, Data Cleanser, Hellfire.

Host (Current): Takato Matsuki

Age: 27, 489

Digimon: Lucemon, MachGaogamon, Guilmon (Current), Megidramon (Main)

Family: Digital Program Shadow (Former Mate), Digital Program Inyo (Current Mate), Digital Program Fire (Sister)

Citizenship: Digital World

Known weaknesses: None

Other: The Hazard is the oldest Program other then Mother Gaiamon herself. He is the manifestation of both Death and Life of the Digital World. After his work in creating the digital world, he sealed all of his data in giving and taking life into the digital world itself. He can now call on it whenever he wants and channels it through the ground. Even without contact to the Digital World, his own data is complex enough to be more then an opponent to any other program. He has been known to be vicious and cruel in the past in all of his dealings, whether good or bad. Even most programs don't understand his thinking.

Belphemon stretched as he got up. "Yawn, it's good to be out of the digital world." He lazily looked around at the scenery. It was a very large glassy field. There was nothing in sight except endless grass... and three Chosen with their Ultimate level partners.

The first was Tsurugi, riding on the shoulder of VictoryGreymon, his sword heaved over his other shoulder. Both were stern faced as the looked towards the Demon Lord. VictoryGreymon's armor glittered in the sunlight, the orange reflecting off his armor made light spots on Belphemon's large body.

Across from him on the other, a very tall tamer with black messy hair and a black shirt sat on his Digimon's shoulders. On his wrist were two digivices strapped. Belphemon kept his eye on the Chosen's imposing digimon. Even for him, Omegamon was no push over, and this one's eyes seemed off, and less sane then the one created by Taichi and Yamato. The fact that their was another one scared him even more.

Last and most powerful, a white haired boy with a scarf around his neck sat on the shoulders of his digimon, looking much like he did eight years ago when he tried to remake the digital world, but without the earrings. "Neo Saiba." Belphemon muttered, "And Arkadiamon. You must have been the one to break into the prison. I must say, I'm impressed, but why you put that much effort into it, I can't imagine." Belphemon glanced over to Omegamon, "So, who's your friend?"

Nobody said anything. Everyone's face were plastered hard. Belphemon glanced through them, "I'm surprised,"

"Don't be." Neo cut him off, "This was the perfect spot for you to show up. You never were one to work a lot, and this is the closest place to deal lots of damage to the human world without doing a lot of work."

Belphemon started to yawn, but something cut it off, "Yes, you're right. I was going to make everyone's fear a reality."

"What fear?" Tsurugi demanded, "You mean those stupid American Liberals? Global Warming is nothing but a fraud. Honestly, the sea levels have raised two centimeters since the 1800's."

"You however." Hideto spoke in a very calm and collected voice, "Were going to melt the ice off of Antartica." He stood up on Omegamon's shoulders, "Warg... Melga." Hideto's eyes flaired upward towards his opponent in a snarl, "Delete him."

Belphemon let out a snarl and shot upwards, his body morphing to his rage mode. Omegamon didn't even blink twice before he brought out his sword. Belphemon blocked the attack from below with his claws. Omegamon used the rest of his momentum to swing his cannon like a club, smashing into Belpehmon's body. The cannon glowed and a beam shot out of it. Belphemon dodged off to the side.

VictoryGreymon brought his sword down hard onto the demon lords head. The eight inch thick blade crashed into Belphemon's skull, catapulting his body into the earth.

-

-

-

The red sickle came off of Hazards fist catching IceDevimon's wrists. The ice demon's hand fell to the ground and shattered into pieces of data. Hazard turned around, the red energy along his foot increased the impact power as the tip of his shoe caught IceDevimon in the chest. IceDevimon gave a gasp as he was sent flying backwards into a tree, his chest crushed in.

Hazard landed on his hands and back handspringed into a defensive position in front of the other tamers. "Still think I've lost my touch?" Hazard snarled, before sprinting towards Barbamon.

Barbamon hardly had time to realize what was happening before Hazard was on him. Hazards right hand shot out, the tip of it hitting all the points of a Hazard symbol on Barbamon's body. Hazard brought his other hand, which was glowing a deadly red and slammed it into the middle of the symbol.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Barbamon screamed in an eerie pain. The sound making people falter to the ground a two kilometers away.

"Hazard Fury!" Takato's mouth cried, as Hazard drew back his right hand and it exploded forward, the palm hitting the middle of the symbol. Barbamon flew back into a tree and slumped on the ground, whimpering in pain.

"What's this, a Demon Lord acting like a crybaby?" Hazard's voice was harsh and full of fury. "Get up." He snarled.

"Takato... stop!" Hazard heard a voice yell as he sprinted towards the old Demon Lord. Hazard stopped and glanced back at the voice. Ruki was on one knee and in a lot of pain, "Please Takato... you're not like this."

Hazard stopped for a real second. For the first time in his life, his thought was not on how the next moment was going to affect him, but how it was going to affect his host.

"Foolish Program!" Barbamon roared, his staff pointed at Hazards back. "MAGIC SEAL!" he roared. Hazard turned back around as a stream of sparkling energy slammed into him. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

"TAKATO!" Ruki screamed.

-

-

-

Belphemon laced his claws into VictoryGreymon's back, then slashed it three more times before twisting and slamming his foot into the Ultimate level digimon. He flew back as Omegamon came up and slashed at him. Omegamon hovered in the air.

Tsurugi was on the ground and watched as VictoryGreymon got pounded by Belphemon. VictoryGreymon was thrown forward and flashed in a white light, dedigivolving to Koromon. "SKY WARP!" Tsurugi cried as he desperately ran to try and catch his partner, as a fall from his height would kill the young digimon.

Neo looked over at Hideto, worry shown on both of their faces, Belphemon had been hitting their digimon hard, and was not relenting. They had gotten a few good blows themselves, but they had to end this soon if they were going to beat him. "I don't understand... he's a Demon Lord, but Tsurugi had VictoryGreymon. The most powerful Greymon in existence, a digimon that makes Omegamon look like a Perfect Level." Hideto said out loud.

Neo was deep in thought. Belphemon was hitting fast and furious, not even going after one particular digimon, but all three, hitting them as hard and fast as he could without caring not only what kind of damage he was taking, but where he was striking. He had the Crest of Sloth for goodness sake. The less energy he could put into something the better, which meant he defended until he could get in a powerful blow on a weak point. He was acting contrary to what he usually did. Even in his rage mode before, he always took a more cautious nature about it, making him one of the Last Demon Lords to be defeated. In the six recorded times in digital History that the Demon Lords have attacked, Belphemon was always the last except twice where he was second to last to be defeated.

He watched as the digimon duked it out even more, Belphemon's stanima startling him. Neo's eyes widened. Belphemon's attitude reminded him a lot of another digimon he saw fighting on T.V. Guilmon. "Speed and Intelligence." Neo said.

"Wha?" Hideto asked confused.

"That's are key, we have to strike fast, and set up traps, maneuvers and surprises. Startle him, do things unorthodox. He's in a fury right now, so we have to use that against him." Neo spoke. "It's our only chance. He's gotten too strong even for our Digimon."

Hideto looked over at Neo, then back at the battle. "Got it. OMEGAMON!" He yelled, "Lets Split this party!" he shouted.

Omegamon glanced down and nodded, then charged forward. Belphemon shot towards the holy knight, his claws bristling with energy. Omegamon glowed white as he neared the Demon Lord. Belphemon's claws glistened with a crackling of lightning, an Evil grin on his face. "GIFT OF DARKNESS!" His claws slashed through the Holy Knight.

"GARURU BURST!" Melga cried, hitting the Demon Lord at Point blank range, covering his body in ice, forcing gravity to get a hold of Belphemon.

"TERRA FORCE!" Warg released the gathering energy in the palm of his hands, and released it towards Belphemon. The Demon Lord barely got rid of the ice before the Large energy slammed into his body.

The two digimon weren't finished though. They charged the Demon Lord, each coming in like missiles towards his body. The Demon Lord turned to face him and brought his claws to bear, in a crash course for their chests.

"Jogress!" Hideto called from below, as he brought his wrists together.

Belphemon yelped in pain as Omegamon's sword pierced his chest and his claws hit air. Omegamon swung his body around and the forces slip Belphemon higher into the air. Omegamon brought his Garuru Cannon up and fired, the attack slammed Belphemon even higher into air till he became a small speck.

"Did we win?" Hideto asked.

"Don't count your digitama yet." Arkadiamon told him, "I may still steal some."

Belphemon rested in the air for a second, the recent attacks having taken a toll on his body. "Think they can defeat me!" he roared. His body glowed an eerie red that shown bright enough that the sun darkened. "I'll SHOW YOU ALL!" He roared, his body glowing even redder as he streaked.

"Oh, Fanglongmon... THAT'S HAZARDS DATA!" Arkadiamon screamed.

Omegamon brought his sword down to his side and it started to glow strange off white.

Belphemon body started to burn the air behind him, leaving a vortex behind him, his speed threatening to break the sound barrier as he charged downwards, his eyes full of rage and hate. "LAMPRANTHUS MELEE!"

Omegamon swung his sword up with as much strength as he could, "GREY SWORD!" He cried as Belphemon slammed into the tip of the sword.

Everything seemed to hold still for a second, then Omegamon's sword cracked.

-

-

-

Ruki just looked at Takato's body. She didn't understand it, it wasn't the fact that he all of sudden seemed to gain super speed and strength. Takato not only attacked viciously, but he enjoyed the pain. He was smirking as his foot slammed through IceDevimon's chest. He was laughing as Barbamon shrieked in pain so much that he started to beg him to stop.

Her innocent sweet Takato, the kid who gave her a second chance was now enjoying the pain and suffering of others. _They're just Data. _Her own voice came back to haunt her. _ I guess __we're__ even now Gogglehead, you saved me from going down that path and I did the same. If I had any strength right now I would beat the crap out of you._

Barbamon got up next to Takato's body, "Well, Hazard. Looks like you can't take a dose of your own power."

Ruki struggled to move, to protect Takato like he protected her so many times, but her strength was gone and she felt useless.

Barbamon smirked and went to life his staff up into the air. His body didn't respond to him, "Hmmm?" he murmured confused.

"It's called Shadow Possesswion Jutsuw." Shuichon said, standing off to the side. "Isn't that right, Midna." Shuichon asked.

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for human ideas on Shadows." Her shadow spoke. Shuichon's shadow leg go of Barbamon and leapt beside her, before shaping into Midna's body. "I must say, I really do enjoy your human ideas."

"Shadow." Barbamon muttered, "What are you doing here?"

"Awww, come on." Midna said unimpressed, "Remember who I am? There's nothing in the shadows that aren't hidden from me. I knew you had finally figured out Hazards data and were coming after him. So I choose a host that was related to him in some way."

"Then you're the reason Beelzbumon has turned against us." Barbamon stated.

Midna shrugged, "All I did was give him some tamers. You're the one who wiped his memory. He did all the rest."

"Shadow's taken care of us this whole time." Shuichon spoke, "And she's not about to change that now." All of her words came out whole instead of hindered.

"Do not think that such a weak program as yourself can stop me!" Barbamon snarled at her.

"Don't forget, I now have a partner." Shadow shot back at him, as she fell to the ground as Lopmon.

"You've become a digimon, you are weak Shadow." Lopmon said nothing, but Shuichon took out a card.

"Blazing Ice!" Lopmon cried as she fired her attack.

"Pitiful" Barbamon said as he batted the attack away, leaving himself completely open as Shadow jumped out of the shadow of the attack.

"Digi-Modify! Twilight Zone activate!" Shuichon cried.

Shadow's body spread thin and wrapped itself around Barbamon. He was now trapped within Shuichon's shadow. "You are a fool, Shadow. You are not a program of strength, you can not hold me."

"Shut up." Shadow growled at him, and Shuichon raised her eyebrows at her voice, "With that Twilight Zone card, I could hold Hazard. Now listen very closely, either you give up now and I kill you so you can spend your next hundred years in the Dark Zone, or you can refuse and I kill you and make sure your data never gets recreated again."

"Actually, he doesn't get a choice." Crasan said with a gun to Shuichons back, "You are the one given choices now. Either Lopmon allows our digimon to put the restraining bands on her and you kill Barbamon and then seal yourself inside her, or we put Shuichon in a Coma, which will force you back inside her and restrain Lopmon ourselves." Rena was looking over at Takato's fallen body on the ground.

"What about him, can we take him too?" She asked giddy, thinking about all the fun she could have with him.

"No can do." Hasan said from up in a tree, "Barbamon's done his job, you can't have him quite yet."

Rena licked her lips, "Oh, I can't wait."

"What is the meaning of this!" Barbamon demanded from Crasan.

"You've done your job, I thought that you'd know Lucemon well enough that he doesn't like stragglers, and you've just been falling behind." Crasan smiled smugly.

"Next time before you get in with Lucemon, make sure you're at least an expandable Bishop." Hason told Barbamon coolly. "So Shadow, what's your choice, because if you don't make one, then we will."

Lopmon glanced at BlackAgumon and Psychemon, knowing that she might be able to take them both with Shuichon's help, but not without. She sighed in defeat and held out her ears. Blacsan snapped a pair of restraints on her ears, then put another piece around her waist that connected to her ear piece by two short chains. Her hands were also bound together and connected to the body piece in a like fashion. Lopmon jumped as Blacsan grabbed her rear and started to messaging it.

Shadow held still for a second, before her black darkness squeezed Barbamon, shattering him into data. She formed back into her Midna state. She glanced around at the three of them.

"Tell me, why would you ever choose a host such as that one? I mean honestly, you've been living in her for six years now and she hasn't even gone through puberty?" Rena said snottily, "She's short and weak, and probably dumb too. Doesn't know what's really important. I've also studied her card skills. They're pathetic."

Shadow swung around to face Rena, her eyes glanced over to Lopmon, then to Shuichon, whose face was solid, but Shadow knew what she wanted. She wanted to live and get out, but she wanted even more to help her. The girl hadn't gone through puberty, because Shadow prevented her, she knew the minds of certain guys, and she knew exactly what they would do with a girl like her. Shadow protected her, refusing to let her get to that stage. She knew it was a selfish desire, and even told Shuichon about it once, the girl wasn't mad. She was just a little disappointed Shadow hadn't told her earlier.

"Plenty of reasons. But one of the biggest is that she's hotter at age thirteen and not having gone through puberty then you are in your prime." Shadow said sternly.

"What!" Rena didn't even think, she just charged, "Take that back you Bi." She swore.

Shadow sidestepped, swept one of her feet out from under Rena and as the girl landed on her stomach, she grabbed one of her wrists and shoved it up her back. "Checkmate." Shadow said, "Now, sides are even. You let Shuichon and Lopmon go and I won't break her arm before I let the Shadows take her."

They're was silence for a moment and Crasan and Hason traded glances. "You bluff." Crasan told her.

Hason smiled, "But not bad, you had hoped that we, in our worry for our teammate would forget about the fact that we just have to send Shuichon here into a Coma and you'd be sealed inside of her." Hason clapped his hands, "A good, if desperate move. However, you fail to understand the workings of our group. Key number one. Were all competing to be Lucemon's dog, and if you take out Rena, well... their's just that much less competition. Key Number two, We all hate each others guts, Rena's especially. Plain and simple. Key Number Three. I've learned everything I can about you programs, you don't have a trick in the book I don't know."

"And what about the tricks I have yet to write down?" Shadow asked throwing Rena to the ground.

Crasan fired a shot, and Shuichon slumped to the ground, in a coma with Shadow sealed inside of her.

-

-

-

Omegamon's sword shattered, and Belphemon grabbed the Royal Knight in his full speed dive. The two crashed into the ground. The crater was huge, going six feet down and had a diameter of sixteen feet. The dust settled over the area, and an Agumon and Gabumon were thrown out of it onto the ground in front of the Chosen.

"Is this the Best the RDW sends to fight me!" Belphemon roared, "I've had a better time slaughtering Numemon!" he shouted manically laughing. He flew up tell he faced Arkadiamon, "What's the matter, is the great Arcadiamon unwilling to fight? I've noticed that you haven't lifted a claw to help, not so tough now that were not made of data in the digital world, are you?"

Arkadiamon grunted, "You're right, the Dot Matrix works differently here. Warg, Melga. Think you can go another round?" he asked the two Child digimon on the ground. Both of them slowly stood up.

"What are you, a moron?" Melga asked.

"We're just getting started." Warg said standing up.

"Good." Tsurugi said, "You ready for this Hideto." he asked, a glowing ball of energy in his hands."

"Lets take this freak down." Hideto snarled.

"What's a mon to do when his date is interrupted by a demon lord." Melga asked, "Other then kick his Numemon!"

Warg chuckled, "10000 bits to the winning blow." he commented.

"You're on." Melga said standing next to him.

"Don't make me laugh. You've got an unconscious baby, two Child digimon and an Ultimate who's as weak as a perfect, exactly what are you going to do?" Belphemon laughed wildly, and the red energy started to gather around him, "I'll defeat you all in one blow!" he yelled.

Tsurugi threw the white energy to Hideto who caught it and slammed into middle of his Jogress. "Jogress X Evolution!" Hideto called.

Hideto barely got that in before Belphemon charged full speed towards him, as the white light flared around Warg and Melga's child forms.

"Take this! LAMPRANTHUS MELEE!" Belphemon roared as his missile body screeched a high whine towards the Chosen.

"ALL!" Belphemon barely had time to register the words before Omegamon X leapt into the air, and his sword caught on Demon's Claws. There was a small break in the wind as the two attacks clashed.

Omegamon's carried the stunned Belphemon into the air by the blade of his sword, took it out from under him and finished the motion of his attack slamming the large sword into the Demon Lords belly, carrying him all the way down to the ground. "DELETE!" The Royal Knight finished as Belphemon's data shattered.

-

-

-

1 Day Later

Sora sat back in the Generals chair, "How... how bad was it?" She asked cautiously of Michael.

The American chosen was quiet for a moment. "18,238 are injured. Fourteen Hundred are dead... and another sixty are MIA. As for our allies... fifteen thousand are dead, another three thousand are wounded."

Sora said nothing, taking in the numbers, "And of Belphemon's army?"

"Eighty-Seven thousand dead." Michael said solemnly.

"Non-Chosen?" Sora asked in almost a whisper.

"Seventeen thousand, eleven thousand of that is Civilians." Michael told her in the same voice.

"And Jyou?"

"He'll live."

"Yuu?"

"..."

"I understand. You're dismissed."

Michael walked out of the room and Sora stroked Piyomon's back. "Oh Piyomon." she whispered quietly as the bird nuzzled itself into Sora trying to give the new General some comfort.

-

-

-

Betamon X: Sorry about this being a day later then it should have been, we made up a quick AMV.

Gomamon: Yeah, their wasn't any real AMV's using Behind Blue Eyes for Yamato, so we figured we'd kill five hours and do one.

Lucas: Well, it could have been worse, but still decent.

Meh, I only spent five hours on it. Wasn't trying to make it perfect.

Frozen Triplets

Betamon X

Gomamon

Lucas


	9. Chapter 9 The End of the Beginning

The Fountain of Youth

Chapter Nine

The End of the Beginning

Rii Shuichon

Age: 13 (Currently)

Digimon: Lopmon

Advanced Energies: Digimon Cards, Shadow, Deva.

Digivice: Tamer – Shadow Modification

Chosen Family: Rii Lee

Former Citizenship: Japan

Weaknesses: Acts younger then she is, but doesn't like being treated like she's younger. Hates the idea of her being the baby in the house.

Other: Shuichon was the first Chosen to meet a program and actually learn what it was, Shadow came to her even before she was a Tamer, and told her everything. How much she actually got or understood at the time, no one knows. It was later that day at Shadows promptings that Shuichon went to the park. She consequently blackmailed her father into taking her there, where she went to the digital world... and the rest played out.

Jyou sat in his window seal at his house, his eyes staring out the window. He pushed his glasses up again and looked back towards his bed. There lay lots of open books. The Torah, The Koran, The Holy Bible, The Book of Mormon, The Apocrypha, The Screwtape letters and a managery of other books. His eyes went back to the ocean calmly lapping up on the shore. Gomamon was currently out there searching for some sort of new species of fish had been hearing about, and Gomamon was never one to miss out on an available fish for his Army to be called forth.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Jyou said, not even looking at the door.

"Jyou..." Sora said quietly as she came in.

"Where's Piyomon?" Jyou asked her, not taking his eyes off of the surf.

"She's with Agumon." Sora told him. Sora looked around, "Jyou look... I know Yuu meant a lot to you, and right after losing Taichi..." It took all of Sora's strength not to break down and bawl.

"Have some Faith." Jyou said quietly.

"What?"

"Have some Faith. The digital world chooses those who are worthy. Taichi and Yuu have entered with our Father. Of that I'm sure."

"Jyou..."

"I know you're not religious Sora." Jyou cut her off, "But I am. I figured since I had the Crest of Faith, I might as well put forth some faith and find out if there really was a God." Jyou sighed, then he smirked. "That was eight years ago. I had been trying to fit in my Gospel studies inbetween my medical classes. I was reading the Koran at the time and had almost finished it. I had already read through the bible by that point, and was going to move onto the more eastern religions next. I was going to search out the Hindu scriptures first."

Sora didn't know what to say, Jyou's voice had confidence in it that she rarely heard from him. Even when he was being responsible, he was rarely this... powerful? That wasn't the right word, but they're was something about him.

"I had prayed a couple of times in the past, asking the Lord for answers. Never did receive anything, no visions, no burning bush. Nothing. It wasn't until two guys showed up at my place. One was from Germany, a very Arian type of a person. The other was from America. It was when I opened my door that I knew my search had ended. Then as history goes, I've been a member of the LDS church since four months after that moment." Jyou let a smirk go to his face.

"I've been fairly good at going to Church, reading my scriptures and saying my prayers. Then again, their really isn't anything like to death to bring a man or a mon closer to God." Jyou went on. Jyou's face beamed as he smiled, "You ever think about the Digital World, Sora? I mean, in God's creation plan. Planet earth isn't the only planet that was created. You figure there's all of space, billions upon billions of miles out there and a Supreme being would satisfy himself with just one little planet."

"Jyou..."

Gomamon's partner went on like he didn't even hear her, "But what about the digital world itself? I mean, as humans we've come down to learn and grow and to be tested by our father, but what of Digimon. Why would God make them or let them be created? What purpose do they have in his plan? Are they there merely to help humans along with quest, which would explain the whole reincarnation part of digimon, so that they can always be their to help humans along, either by example or producing hardship."

Jyou let out a little smile, "Some may be satisfied by this answer, but I am not. You notice that no religion has come out and openly said anything about Digimon, even my own religion, which I know to be true has said nothing publicly. Still I can't but help to think that they have a real purpose upon this world... but then comes the question, how could a loving and caring God create a species who are just as intelligent as humans, yet still have a natural inborn instinct to fight? It's made wonder about competition. Is there such a thing as good competition. I would answer Yes, and we've seen it in the fights that some digimon due, yet like all things, that friendly competition instinct is often corrupted and twisted."

"Here we have the question of are Digimon also tested, or are they created to be certain ways. I mean, is Ogremon naturally evil and is supposed to be that way, or does he have choices just like humans."

"Jyou..."

Jyou finally stopped and looked over to Sora, "Oh... I'm sorry... It's... I've just had a lot on my mind lately."

Sora placed a comforting hand on Jyou's. Jyou smiled as he looked at her. Then his face turned something into a frown.

"Sora..."

"Hmm?"

"You're pregnant."

-

-

-

Crasan stared in disbelief, "That's insane. Nobody's been able to beat me, and with Piyomon no less."

Shuichon grinned, "That's what happens when youw big bwother is a huge nerd." she told him.

Crasan sat back on his chair. Shuichon had been staying with the three for the past three days. She wasn't sure were Lopmon was, but she was blindfolded and allowed to see her everyday for however long she wanted. Shadow, or Midna as Shuichon had been recently referring to her, was still in her dormant state inside of her body. How the three had kept her like that, she didn't know, but she suspected the food.

The first day she had just moped and pouted most of the day. It didn't really matter though, none of them paid attention to her really. Rena would throw out an occasional rude comment or two at her, and Hason had a lengthy conversation with her last about various digital theories. Mostly Bioemergence and Biomerging and that was pretty entertaining, but other then that those two had left her alone.

Crasan however was put in charge of her, thus he stayed at the house all day. On the first day he just asked her if she wanted something to eat and drink. She declined until dinner when she couldn't stand it. He also took her to see Lopmon, but other then that, he really didn't pay any attention to her.

When she realized her pouting and defiance was doing nothing, Shuichon finally gave up by the second day's dinner. It was later that night that Crasan asked her if she wanted to play Super Smash Brother: Digital Combat with him. Digital Combat was a game Nintendo came out with after they're last digimon game sold out completely. Digital Combat went even faster, to the point that Nintendo couldn't even fill all of the preorders.

Needless to say, out of all the reviews, Digital Combat got at least a nine on 90 of them. The other ten percent said the game played to much off the digimon craze. That didn't stop people from playing it like crazy. The game was just like Super Smash Brothers but was a little more advanced in some features, but the biggest thing was that all the characters were digimon.

And Crasan was really good, like he could take on three level nine Computers against him, and Shuichon kept kicking his but.

Hason watched from the distance before looking at the time, "Crasan, Shuichon needs to go to bed."

"I'm thiwteen. I can stay up late if I want." Shuichon spoke to him snottily.

Crasan shook his head, for as much of a friend as he had made with the girl in the past three days, he agreed with Hason. "No... he's right. Lucemon-sama want's to see you tommorow."

Shuichon said nothing, reality setting back in that she was kidnapped, even if Crasan had treated her well, she was a prisoner. She went to her room silently.

Hason sighed, "You should have never gotten her hopes up. She's a host for a program. Lucemon is not going to treat her well."

Crasan still sat on the couch, his face towards the T.V. "And?"

"What do you mean and?" Hason demanded, "You've done nothing for her."

Crasan turned around and stood up, "Shut up." He growled fiercely.

Hason narrowed his eyes, "Take a little criticism Crasan. You're not perfect, even if you are one of the best. You did nothing for the girl but make this situation worse for her."

"I gave her a distraction." Crasan growled, "I got her into the mess..."

Hason glared the unspoken words between them. The final comment to that statement. "Come on Blacsan, we're going out." he muttered.

Hason followed Crasan with his eyes until he left with his digimon trailing behind him. He glanced over as Lucemon stepped out of the shadows, "Do not worry. There is a reason I chose Crasan to be the leader."

"Lucemon-sama." Hason said startled, "I did not realize you'd be visiting." His eyes glanced around the place. It wasn't dirty, but it was far less then what Hason wanted for when Lucemon came and graced them with his presence.

"Do not worry. I am simply here for the girl. There is much work to be done on her before Shadow will be fully in my grasps. Make sure I am not disturbed." He told him, and walked the stairs to Shuichon's room. As he got to the top of the stairs, he turned around, "Oh, and do be so kind as to not leave Rena out on a leaf. It would not be good for any of you if she died."

Hason felt something catch in his throat as Lucemon continued up the stairs.

-

-

-

"Mr. Kasan..." one of his bodyguards said, "Mrs. Tatsuno is here."

"Send her in." Youn Kasan said. He let out a small smile, she would be the key to making this all fold together.

Tsurugi's mom walked in, dressed like lawyer. She sat down and stared at Kasan, "You know, my time is very expensive right now. I dearly hope that you have something important to say to have dragged me here."

"Oh, don't worry. I do." He leaned back in his chair, "You see Mrs. Tatsuno, you and I have the same goal. We both want to destroy the digimon."

Mrs. Tatsuno sensed a trap, "What purpose do you have to destroy the digimon?"

"Oh, economic ones." Youn said lightly, "You see, the digital world offers a world of wealth, which you no doubt have seen the RDW expand upon. There are many resources their to be taken and used, and valuable ones at that."

"The RDW already has claims." Mrs. Tatsuno told him, "I highly doubt they're going to just give it over to you."

"You are right, Mrs. Tatsuno, I wouldn't dare take the resources the RDW has claimed... at least until they're not a country sufficient enough to hold the power of candlelight." Kasan told her, "But I have other reasons. You see, with the digital world at my command, I could control all transportations of goods. The worlds economy would stabilize a bit more when it doesn't cost twice as much to ship grain over to a third world country as you would sell it for." Kasan grinned, "And that's just for starters."

"You're very ambitious, Mr. Kasan, I'll give you that, but if you've come to tell me that there are a bunch of great things that the RDW holds back from us, trust me I've thought about how I can use that as a weapon against them. The thing is, I can't. The RDW holds all rights to the digital world, the most I can do is to get a few liberals mad at them, but anybody with any sense of property rights knows that they are within their complete and total rights." Mrs. Tatsuno told him.

"Tell me, what kind of firepower do you have against the chosen right now?" Youn asked her, taking a sip of his coffee afterwards.

"You know, you're very good at getting me to trust you, but I'm not going to give some Digimon Sympathizer my information." Mrs. Tatsuno told him snottily, "Good day." She spun around out of the chair and started walking towards the door.

"What if I told you... you could have your revenge." Mrs. Tatsuno stumbled as he said those words. She said nothing as she looked down to the ground. Her daughter... her daughter could finally be avenged and she could move on with her life. She turned back around slowly, "You have two minutes to show me what you've got."

"Gladly." Youn Kasan's smirk enlarged, and from the wall, a digimon floated out. It was mostly purple, and hovered above the ground having no legs. For arms it held two wing like structures and in it's head was a single Red eye. "Let me introduce you to Gizmon. The first man made digimon, and the doom of Chosen."

Mrs. Tatsuno was astonished as she looked at the digimon standing before her eyes, "A robot. Then this is how you plan to move things through the digital world."

Kasan nodded, "Manufactured from the data of the digital world itself, this digimon will carry supplies through the different digital ports that we designate it too. It also carries a powerful weapon. My colleagues are working on more of them."

"You want me to set you up as the Great Champion, the hero and savior from the digimon." Mrs. Tatsuno spoke in awe.

"And what better timing?" Youn asked, "With the recent attack by the digimon and the accursed General Taichi gone, we can stir people up against the chosen and the digimon without much support."

Mrs. Tatsuno smiled, she had so much to work with. "How would you like to be the next Taichi Yagami."

"Gladly."

-

-

-

Ruki sat staring at the floor outside the hospital room. To say she was worried would be an understatement. She was frantic, she was annoyed, she was angry at both herself and Takato... but what was more, she was, for the first time in her life, scared that she messed up.

Throughout her entire life, Ruki had never thought that she had done something overly wrong. She had never chosen the best way by any means in most things, but she hadn't chosen the wrong things either. Even at the IceDevimon incident, she hadn't felt guilty for sending Renamon off. She had often looked back at the incident and was amazed at how much not having Renamon around gave her a better appreciation for her.

Their was a quiet patter of feet and Ruki looked over as Jeri-chan walked around the corner. "Jeri-Chan." Ruki said quietely, her thoughts interrupted by her friend.

"How... how is he?" Jeri stammered out quietly, "T... Takato-san... how is he?"

"He'll live, if that's what you're looking for." Ruki told her shortly.

Jeri was taken back by Ruki's attitude, sure, she had seen plenty of this with Hikazu and Kenta and Ryo and even Takato occasionally... but she had never taken that kind of tone with her before, it frightened her a bit. She watched as her friend went into deep thought. Jeri walked over and sat next to her.

"Do... Do you want to talk about it?" Jeri asked her cautiously.

Ruki stood up then glanced over at her, "Yeah... I do. But not with you." She said quietly. She walked over to the corner, leaving a stunned expression on Jeri's face. She turned back, "It's nothing personal, Jeri-Chan. It'll just bring up to many bad memories." She turned towards the elevator and walked in. She was alone as it descended.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Renamon asked coming out of the shadows, standing behind Ruki in her trademark fashion.

Ruki was silent for a moment before speaking up, "One thing I've never been able to understand was how Jeri-chan hated Gogglehead for creating Megidramon then she did hating Beelzbubmon for killing Leomon... then I had just thought that it was because she had known Guilmon longer then her own partner and she was lashing out from the loss..." Ruki spoke softly.

"And now?" Renamon asked questioningly.

Ruki was silent for a moment longer before speaking, "I don't know... I feel the same kind of hatred towards Takato-sama for doing the same type of thing..." Ruki sighed, "Usually it's Takato I talk to get these kinds of things off my chest... but now..." The words were left hanging and the Elevator doors opened as Renamon faded back into the shadows.

Ruki walked slowly her hands in her pockets. She just let her feet carry her as she lost herself in thought, feeling Renamon's ever watchful eyes on her. _Ruki watched as her dad walked away, the person she had held most dear in her life, just walk out on her, not turning back around to say goodbye, just walking away._ Ruki's eyes filled with tears as she drifted back to her most painful memory, the one that started her on her path.

She stopped and looked up, surprised to find herself at the Lee's house. "Shuichon." she muttered quietly, remembering the little girl that had been taken. She hadn't seen Jenrya the past three days, but she had been lost in her own thoughts and hadn't taken much notice. No doubt he was going frantic over the loss of her.

"Ruki..." A familiar voice said from behind her.

She half turned to see Takato, "You should be resting Gogglehead, you just came out of a coma..." her voice trailed off as she looked him up and down. Not only did he have his regular clothes on instead of his, but he wasn't out of breath or looked tired or anything like he had been running.

The card was already in her hand before Takato could blink, "Digi-Modify!" she cried, "Sub-Zero Ice Punch Activate!" she cried. Renamon leaped from her hiding spot, a missile aimed for Takato's legs. Takato has started to turn around when the attack grounded him.

"Renamon?" Ruki asked another card in her hand already.

"He's not a digimon... but not human either. Reminds me of Shuichon's shadow." Renamon told her.

Ruki understood, but what it implied she had no clue. A few years back, Renamon had sensed some sort of digital oddity with Shuichon. When she confronted Lopmon about it, the digimon said she hadn't noticed anything, but Renamon had told her that she had an odd smirk for the Deva. She had followed Shuichon for a month, and didn't find anything odd, other then that she was able to pinpoint where the oddity of data was coming from. Ruki had tried to find something out about it, but in the end it proved fruitless. Thinking back on it though, Ruki wondered if that oddity was the reason Shuichon got taken. "You've got twenty seconds to explain yourself and what the hell you're doing looking like Gogglehead." Ruki told the Takato look alike sternly.

The Takato snorted, "Look, Ruki. Now's not the best time to be pissing me off. I just got sealed in this body and I'm really not happy about it." Takato swung around as the ice shattered beneath him. Ruki spun her card.


	10. Chapter 10 We're Digimon Enslavers

The Fountain of Youth

Chapter 10

"We are Digimon Enslavers"

"We mourn the loss of Taichi as his final breaths showed us what it was like to be a true leader." Mrs. Tatsuno said sorrowfully into the microphone, "Never has there been a man of such great a stature as Taichi. He was truly a real hero. A man who seemed to be a mix of Ronald Reagen, Winston Churchill and Abraham Lincoln all in one. He not only had the respect of all those who followed him, both Human, Chosen and digimon alike, but also the respect of all those he called his enemies.

"Truly a great human to all mankind, and we mourn his loss regretfully, for the the human world has lost more then just a great man. The digital World Chooses only the best for its leaders, and Taichi was the very best. The true icon and hero to all who wish to make a difference." The crowd cheered Mrs. Tatsuno's comments, but their was a slight confusion to the cheer, it was not as loud or as uproaring as it should have been. "Truely, Taichi was a great leader. But he is gone, and while we part ways with his heroism, we must not be deluded that there can be another. Taichi was the key link to forging the pact between the Digimon and Humans. He is gone though, and before even his death can be mourned, the Digimon attack our own homeworld. For the first time in the history of planet, a War was fought on every continent. Our Children died, the monsters will come again. The Chosen are too small of a force to repel them."

Mrs. Tatsuno let out a great sigh, "Truly they are monsters. All you know of Agumon, Taichi-sama's own chosen. Listen to his name, do you understand. Agumon is the Biting Monster, and he is one of the good guys. There are far more horrible then this. Devimon, the Devil Monster, Kyubbimon the Kyubbi Monster, MetalSeadramon the Metal Sea Dragon Monster, and these are just their names. The digital world is created from the nightmares of humans. Some call it the last accumulation of all imagination and they are right. I have seen personally what the sick fantasies of humans have done as the Vampire Digimon Vamdamon took my daughters soul, or how I watched a young girl of age eight be attacked by the Grim Reaper."

"In light of recent events, a certain employer has come to me with financial aid to help destroy this threat of the digimon. There is a five million dollar reward for the person who can bring Taichi's murder to justice. Fifty million dollar reward to the person who can come up with a more reliable way to combat the digimon, and a quarter of a million dollar reward for the man who finds a way to eradicate the digimon on their own planet. We will no longer live in fear, for we shall fight for that which is ours. Our Freedom and Safety against all that is tyrannical and would bring harm to us." Mrs. Tatsuno ended her speech, and the whole crowd erupted into a clapping roar and gave a standing ovation.

The clapping and cheering was still going three minutes later when Sora finally got up from her chair and turned the T.V. Off. Gaiomon glanced over to her, "Well?" he asked in his duel voice. Sora said nothing as she stood there, thinking.

"I don't understand." Agumon spoked, "I mean, was she for Taichi or against him?"

Piyomon thought for a second, "I think she was for Taichi... but against everything he stood for." she said, her wings in a thinking position. Gaiomon gave a grunt.

"No." Sora said quietly. She turned around, her hands clenched and her eyes full of fire and hatred, "She's not for or against. She simply using what's left of him for her own twisted purposes," Sora's tone was dripping with anger, "and that's one thing, that I will not stand for."

-

-

-

Hason eyed the girl and her digimon for any sudden movements. Shuichon and Lopmon were on the ground being forced to bow to Lucemon. "Well, well my child." The Demon Lord said quietly in his Child form, "I am so happy for you to join us."

Crasan's gaze fell over Shuichon's young body, its position on the stone floor reminding him of his a time when another girl he knew had been like that.

-

_Crasan breathed heavily, and held his left arm where his classmate had nailed his thirteen year old arm. "Leave... leave her alone." _

_There were four boys surrounding him and Suki, the girl had beaten them at soccer, and they weren't happy. They had started to hit her, and she lay on the ground badly bruised. Crasan had come to help her half way through the fight, but two against four wasn't very good odds. "Oh, is poor little Crasan trying to stick up for the Crests again. Is that it?" One of them mocked, "Perhaps the Courage you're showing will grant you a digimon to fend us off."_

_Another one snickered, "Either that or he's hoping his love and friendship for this brat will give him a super powerful digimon. Imagine, one with both crests!" the other one laughed, ridiculing Crasan._

"_I know," a different one spoke, "How about we help him with his wish?" The other three looked at him grinningly, awaiting his next line, "We make him hope that he doesn't live through the next three days."_

"_Yeah, lets!" The three stepped forward._

"_Get a life you four. I swear, you're worse then an Fujamon who's eaten a few too many Slime grime berries." A figure said walking up towards them. It was a kid of age fifteen, his wild hair spurting everywhere. Next to him walked a recognizable digimon, an orange dinosaur with three claws that stood three feet two inches. His nose stuck out farther then his body, his large snout wielding powerful jaws._

_The four kids turned towards the new comer. "So, a Chosen comes. You Chosen make my blood boil. Thinking you're so high and mighty just because you have some strange pets. You're a fool to think you can take us on." The four ran at him, all bringing out knives._

_Crasan watched as the Agumon glanced over to the human. The Chosen nodded, and the Digimon curled up into a fetal defense position. Crasan watched in awe as this humped over Chosen straightened his shoulders back, his blue coat falling open, the zipper undone, and a blue headband pushing back his hair caught the light. "Baka's." Taichi took two steps forward and kicked Agumon's figure straight into the face of the first guy._

_-_

"Such a shame you've been so easy to beat. I had far hoped you programs would have lived up to you're name." Lucemon said to Shuichon.

Shuichon's shadow, tried to move but couldn't, "If you think you can control me, you've got another thing coming, Lucemon. I'm not just an Adult Digimon you can create a sub server inside and control!" Midna yelled at Lucemon.

-

_Crasan had been fifteen when the next event to change his life happened. He had walked over to Suki's house, his friend having told him that she had some great news. He just hadn't realized how great until he arrived. Suki's mom told him that she was waiting for him up in her room. He knocked on her door and she told him to come in. _

_He looked around the room, then over to her, "So what's the big surprise?" he asked._

_Suki smiled a warm smile to him, her hands behind her back, "Crasan-kun. I'd like you to meet Cres, she's a Lunamon." she said, and a child digimon stepped out from behind her._

"_Suki!" he said in surprise, "Suki this is so wonderful. You have to tell me everything, when did this happen, what happened, have you been to the digital world yet, you need to let me see your digivice, you're actually a chosen, have you gotten in contact with any other chosen yet have you decided what group you want to be in?" he said very quickly._

"_Alright, alright, one question at a time." She told him, "I'll tell you everything, just give me a few seconds to speak._

_Crasan laughed, very genuinely excited for his best friend._

_-_

"Suki's hair." Crasan muttered, the time replaying in his mind, "It's just like Shuichon's." His mind floated on the girl he had once loved, "She reminds me a lot of Suki. Pure and innocent."

Hason looked over as Crasan muttered to himself, but passed off as nothing, but did glance down to his own digimon, then back up too Lucemon-Sama. He noticed that Rena was also very intently staring at Lucemon, which surprised him. She was always paying attention to her nails or something like that whenever Lucemon was doing something, she never watched him.

"No." Crasan muttered.

Lucemon glanced over at him, "What?" the Demon Lord asked dangerously.

Crasan didn't respond, he took three simple steps, with everybody watching him. His foot snapped out and caught the machine emitting a purple light onto the floor where Lopmon and Shuichon were. Crasan then proceeded to pick up both girls and dodged to the side of the room, where he could view everybody.

He set Shuichon down and Lopmon squeezed her body out of his grip and landed next to her partner. Everyone was left astonished.

"Crasan?" Blacsan asked cautiously.

"So, it's come to this." Lucemon said as he folded his arms, "You never were Chosen material."

Crasan snickered, "Never was never have been."

-

_Crasan was nineteen, and since Suki's chance at the life of a chosen, he had been able to meet with all of the Odiba kids at least twice, except Taichi. He had been married to Suki for four months now, and those four months had become torture. He hadn't thought it would have been so painful. He had expected it to hurt a little bit, but he had been sure that with Suki and Cres's help, he could get over it. He had been dead wrong._

_The bond between a digimon on it's Chosen partner is a powerful one. One just as strong as the one shared between a man and his wife, and it was through this bond that he had started to break. Four long years he had been working his tail off to fortify and strengthen his Courage, Friendship, Love, Knowledge, Purity, Faith, Hope and Light and still he did not have a partner. Still he was not a Chosen. Four long years of seeing his best friend with a partner, while he was still digimonless, four long years of pain kept hidden. A pain he didn't know even existed. Not until their honeymoon._

_It was then as he had sex with his wife, that he could feel Cres through Suki's bond with her. His own bond with his wife and her bond with her digimon, and every time he started to taste what it felt like to have a digimon, and then they would climax and it would all be over. He had run Suki ragged in his demand for sex just so he could get a taste of that feeling of having a digimon. It had Suki worried, he had never been like this before or even showed a deep interest in sex, having his mind always kept on the idea of true love._

_It had her scared. Crasan knew that, it had him scared, but more then that, it had him furious. She said no last night. She prevented him from once again having the feeling of a digimon. She was saying no more and more often. She was selfishly keeping Cres to herself. Well, if he could not have her, then neither could she._

"_Crasan, I'm home!" Suki said and she walked in, Lunamon following behind her. Suki was startled to see Crasan looking into the sink, his hair was wet and a mess, and his body seemed barely able to hold itself up. The counter prevented her sight of his hands. "Crasan... are you all right? I got some more Advil."_

_Crasan's head shot up, "Why!?" he demanded from her._

_Suki was startled at his tone, and stepped back, almost tripping over Cres._

"_Why!?"_

"_Crasan..." Suki said softly.  
_

"_Four years... four years I've been just as good as you. I've increased my Courage just as much as you. I have just as much hope as you. I've proven my love to my family and have given friendship to those who were picked on! So why do I still not have a partner!" He demanded from her._

"_I... I don't know." Suki told him sorrowfully, "Crasan, please believe me. I feel bad for you. I'm extremely sorry."_

"_Don't lie to me whore!" Crasan yelled as he stood up straight and brought the gun around pointed straight towards Suki's chest. Suki gave a small grasp, before Crasan started to growl, "Every time we're in bed, you let me know what it's like to have a digimon... but now... you keep telling me no... if you we're truly sorrowful, and If You Truly Pitied Me You Wouldn't Say No!" Crasan screamed at her._

"_Crasan... I didn't know."_

"_SHUT UP!" He roared. He closed his eyes and fired._

_The next hour had been a blur. He had somehow managed to call the ambulance and police. He completely admitted to what he did, and he broke down so many times. The police really didn't know what to make of the case. He had been sentenced to jail for four months. As for Suki, he never knew what happened until he got out of jail. _

_She had survived, but had been very badly wounded, and because of the complications, their unborn baby had died. His son had died. He could hardly stand it. Suki was still hospitalized for one more week when he finally got to go in and see her._

"_Suki..." he said quietly as he walked in._

"_Crasan."_

_The silence echoed between them in the room._

"_Crasan... I'm sorry, I never knew that's how you felt... please... please forgive me." Suki held her head low, feeling a great pain and sorrow on herself. Crasan broke, everything that he had meant to say, everything that he had thought of for this situation flew out the window. He would have taken anything but those words... those few words that he knew she'd say to him._

"_SHUT UP!" Crasan screamed at her, "YOU BAKA! HOW, HOW CAN YOU FORGIVE ME WHEN I CAN'T FORGIVE MYSELF!" _

"_Crasan please. You weren't yourself, you forced down years and years of emotions and they just created a darkness inside of you, don't let it consume you. Please, I beg you Crasan, it was a mistake, let go of it. I love you Crasan and I don't want to see you tear yourself up about this!" She cried. She got out of her bed and walked over to him and threw her arms around him. "Please, I don't want to lose you!"_

"_I..I...I" Crasan was strewn with tears, "I almost killed you Suki. I almost killed you." he broke out of her grip and started to run, and didn't stop running, until it was late and the sun had set. He sat down in a park bench, miles from where the hospital was._

"_I can help you." A voice said as he sobbed on the bench._

"_What?" Crasan asked._

"_I can give you your heart's desire. I can make you a Chosen. You can become worthy of the one you call Suki. You can repent of you're sin and return for her. All I ask is one year of service to me." the voice said to him._

"_Please." Crasan begged, "I accept. Please let me become a Chosen, and I'll give you you're year."_

_Lucemon appeared in front of him. "Very well, Crasan. I gave you the Black Digiegg, the digimon that comes out of it depends on you. Serve me well and you will find it very rewarding."_

_-_

"You think you can just go back on you're contract? I hold Blacsan's life in my hand. I can squash all of you're Chosen dreams in an instant!" Lucemon told him, "Now give the girl back and I won't punish you."

Crasan laughed, "You really are Lucemon. Tell me ten truths to get in that one lie, and such a big lie it is."

"Crasan, you think I'll just follow you in this foolishness. As much as I enjoy being your partner, I'm not suicidal." Blacsan told him.

Rena laughed her high pitched laugh, "Finally, things have turned interesting around here. I was kind of getting bored."

Hason looked over at her oddly. Was he the only sane one here?

"You don't really have a choice, partner." Crasan told him. "You know why, because Lucemon didn't fulfill his promise, I am not a Chosen, never have been, never will be. It's taken me this long, but I've finally figured out why Suki is one, and I'm not."

"If we're not Chosen," Hason demanded, "Then exactly what are we?"

"We are neither Chosen nor Digimon Tamers. We my friend are Digimon Enslavers. These devices of ours have far more capabilities then Lucemon would have you know, so if you don't choose to stay by my side, Blacsan. I'll simply force you there."

Blacsan stepped back, and looked down defeated. Then he smiled, "Well, I guess you only live once." he spun around and back handspringed over to his partner, "Guess I'll stick my neck out for you occasionally."

"Do you honestly think you can defeat a Demon Lord? Much less myself who wields the power of the Hazard!" Lucemon demanded.

"I don't know, I think we stand a good chance." Lopmon said, folding her arms as she leaned against Crasan's leg.

"Twust me. We stand more the just a twance." Shuichon put in as she took a step so she was to the other side of Crasan.

"You're not the only one who has a superpower program." Midna said on her wolf next Blacsan.

"You are fools. You shall see the true power of Lucemon!" The Angel Child level digimon told them.

-

-

-

Renamon's fist met Takato's dopplegangers, the Kitsune popped his arm up and moved herself around him.

"Rock Breaker!" Guilmon shouted, and his fist collided into Renamon's side sending her flying into a building.

"Renamon!" Ruki cried.

"Rukimon, stop!" Guilmon growled at her, "Guilmon don't want to fight Renamon, but if Rukimon make Renamon fight, Guilmon attack Rukimon." His eyes held his battle feralness and his body flaired out.

"Guilmon, you wouldn't!" Renamon said appalled.

Ruki glanced over at her partner, then back at Takato and Guilmon, and yet again, with Gogglehead, she was at a loss of what to do. "Fine, you win. Just don't get used to the idea. Now tell me, who the Digital are you and why the Dark Zone do you look like Takato-sama." Ruki spat at him.

The Hazard stepped back for a second, at a sudden fear of this girl. What was she? He was sure he'd felt her somewhere before, and yet as he wracked his memory, other then Takato's own meetings with her, he could find nothing that resembled the power aura she was emitting.

"Oh, Numemon." Hazard swore finally realizing exactly what he was feeling, "I'm such a Sukamon."

-

-

-

Betamon X: Alright, nothing like a cliff hanger to try and spice up the reviews.

Gomamon: What reviews, we've had a two chapter Dry Spell.

Lucas: Meh, it could be worse, I mean Sonic really could have joined the group.

Betamon X: There is that. Well, we hope you enjoyed Crasan's Character development, and this sudden change in things.

Gomamon: As far as things go, next chapter holds what's happening back in the real world with the latest attacks and exactly how the digimon are going to handle it.

Lucas: Lets just hope Sora can handle everything thats going on.

Gomamon: Or at Least F.T. We have at least 12 different subplots...

Betamon X: And no main plot. Go us.

Frozen Triplets

Betamon X  
Gomamon

Lucas

P.S. Yes, Sonic was within inches of joining my Frozen foolishness...

Betamon X: Way past cool.

Sonic: Hey, thats my line.


	11. Chapter 11 Guns Fire X's and Digitamas

The Fountain of Youth

Chapter 11

Guns, Fire, X's and Digitamas

Flint Barton

Age: 15

Digimon: Betamon (Betan)

Advanced Energies: None

Digivice: 1st Generation

Chosen Family: Micheal Barton (Older Brother)

Former Citizenship: America

Digital Program: Fire

Known Weaknesses: Is shy and not very vocal. Doesn't like a lot of attention or large crowds.

Other: Always in his brothers Shadow, he's become reserved and quiet, but very dependable. His parents have always given Michael most of the attention, and so he's felt a lack of security growing up.

Youn Kasan was programing on his own personal little project as he sat at a local Coffee shop. He ran his eyes over the code before typing a few more lines. He smiled, and ran the program again. It would take fifteen minutes to compile, and then he could fix more of the bugs, soon... very soon he would perfect his program. He closed his laptop and got up to get another Mocha. He sipped his mocha as he played a game of solitaire, waiting for his compiling program. He glanced up as a drunk man came stumbling down into the coffee street.

The man looked at Kasan, before smiling stupidly. "Welllll," The man slurred in his lab coat, "Wwhat, do weee, have here?" he asked his head bobbing around as he walked towards Kasan, almost stumbling over a few chairs, knocking some empty ones around. "Youu, my frrriend," the man in the white trench coat grabbed a chair for support, "Arrre a scccientessst... not unlllike myssself." The man seemed to get drunker as he moved forward. The man stumbled a few steps forward, then brought out a gun.

The whole air in the room seemed to change as they all eyed the drunk man wondering what he was about. The man waved the gun around in the air, "You sssee thisss?" he asked, his voice very slurred, "This man will bring us our salvation!" he said clearly, "You unddderstand... underssstand?" he asked very drunk.

He slammed the gun and his other hand down on the table, making the laptop jump, "You are our Savior. Cherish the position well." He said whispering just loud enough for Kasan to hear.

He stumbled back, leaving the gun on the table, "Vvvery welllll, I think I'lll take another round barrrtender..." he shouted to the air.

"Uh, Sir... we don't serve alcohol here." One of the workers told him.

"ohhhh, myyy baddd." He said stupidly, "I thought you dddid." he stumbled out of the building, "I'lll seee you lllater." he cried back to the group.

Youn Kasan picked up the gun. It felt heavier then it should have. He eyed it, before placing it in his pocket and returning back to work on his program. He smiled as the weight of the gun held itself in his pocket. He looked at his latest email, memorized the bank number, then deleted the email.

-

-

-

_My sister's awake... I have need of your help, the digital world has once again fallen asleep._

_**I don't understand... how can that be? I have watched through the eyes of my Chosen, she was very much alive and well, I felt Mother Gaiamon work with the children and help them, giving them strength and guiding them.**_

_You have awaken on your own?_

_**For quite awhile now... but I've just been in sort of a half-consciousness state. Pressing the snooze button if you will.**_

_Sister... I fear, for Shadow is active._

_**What!?**_

_It is true... Light is awake too... she lives in the one called Hikari... does she not?_

_**... Hazard..., you are right yet again. Light is active, she is the one that brought the Chosen into the world this time.**_

_Do you suppose that could have anything to do with her rivalry with Shadow? I mean, Shadow brought the first five Chosen into our world. Could Light be trying to outdo her now?_

_**Perhaps, however I am not so sure. Genii came to her, not the other way around, that must mean she was awakened earlier and Genii somehow knew that. Brother, I am worried, far too many of us are awake at the same time. Light went so far as to take over the body of Hikari to explain to the digidestined their reason for being here in the digital world. More then that, I have seen both Water and Wind active. **_

_It gets worse my sister, before my very eyes stands the Inyo, the one who brings both Light and Shadow together, I've never felt power like this before sister. For the first time since the beginning of the digital world a Connector exists._

_**What!**_

_It is true. Her digimon is Renamon, and her name is Ruki._

_**The Inyo is a human?! More then just a Chosen, she's a Tamer... Hazard... **_

_Please, Sister, I know I've made mistakes in the past, but I fear even more then ever before. _

_**Hazard, it's your fear that makes you lash out. I know I'm the only one you'll ever confide in, and let know how much exactly you fear. Sigh, Hazard what are we supposed to do. Protecting some of the more important Chosen is starting to breach beyond our reach. We may have to do the same thing as the time of old.**_

_We can't, not again Sister, their has to be another way._

_**DON'T LET YOUR FEAR IN THE WAY OF WHAT HAS TO BE DONE!**_

_Does it? Do we really have to go that far. You have been with you're Chosen have you not? Have you not felt their power that they hold._

_**Humans are weak, they fight among themselves for stranger reasons then even Digimon. They crave attention and think only of themselves vs the Common Good. There are those who stand out, but they are quickly suppressed. There is no doubt that you have seen this tragedy. The Chosen laid down their lives for these human countries, and what is the first thing that the non-Chosen do? They demand that all the damage to their towns be paid by the Chosen themselves.**_

_... ... ... _

_**Your thoughts are empty because you know I am right, I feel bad that if it comes to that it will be the best of the humans that will suffer, but it must be done.**_

_My sister, you are right, but I want to believe in my mate. I want to believe that Light and Shadow were right. My own dealing with my human has shown me something I never understood before._

_**Brother, do not badger me with trivial human ideas that have been input into you're head. I know have Shadow as your mate was a bad idea. She's poisoned your mind with Human ideas.**_

_No... my sister she hasn't. It is not her, it is this human. Takato, I have helped him along, but he is more then just human. He is a dreamer with an imagination. Do not forget that it was the imagination of humans that has brought us to life and given us reason and purpose. Humans are stronger then we give them credit for, but we have no time to argue over trivialities. _

_Sister, I have become sealed, the Demon Lords have gotten ahold of my data and have used it to make themselves stronger. _

_**... ... Very well, brother, I shall bring my consciousness to full bore, however I fear it is a grave mistake, never before have more then four of us been awaken at the same time... and now... You, me, Wind, Light, Shadow, Water, X.**_

_The Light of Evolution is also awake in a digimon named Culumon, and if the Demon Lords are here, there is no doubt that the Vampiric Program is alive in GranDracmon. _

_**Nine, Nine of us awaken at the same time. Then again, this should not be unsuspected, for as Scary as it is. So many close calls with the destruction of the digital world.**_

_I must leave sister, I have some business to attend to._

Digital Program Fire felt the mental connection to her brother be cut off. _It is time now, to awaken my data from this slumber of peace that it has held. Mother Gaiamon... guide us well, for Ragnarök comes and the great Yggdrasil shall soon fall from his high place. What happens after that though.._

Flint Barton turned in his sleep as his Digivice flashed some words,

**Fire Program Status – 10:53 – Resting**

**Revitalization Active**

**Starting Process**

Fire felt as all of her programing started to swirl inside the small little digivice. The data that held her connection to the digital world started to move. Zeros and ones that had been still for a very long time finally started to push forward. Her data swirled and a light emitted from Betan's Digivice.

In the still of the night, a young girl walked a few paces, getting her balance straight, _Man, I always hate this part, relearning how to walk._ She almost stumbled once, but grabbed the bedpost and prevented herself from making a large crash.

She looked over into a mirror and smiled, satisfied with herself. She would later check to make sure all of her programing was working right, but for now she was content that her legs were no longer so foreign to her that they prevented any normal activities. The girl that stood in the mirror was one that was remarkably familiar. In the mirror stood a three year old Sora Takenouchi.

Fire smiled at her form, it was perfect. She always loved to be underestimated.

**Fire Program Status – Active**

**-**

**Digital Hazard Program Status – Active – Sealed**

**-**

**Wind Program Status – Awake**

**-**

**Water Program Status – Active**

**-**

**Shadow Program Status – Combative**

**-**

**Light Program Status – Awake**

**-**

**X Program Status – Active**

**-**

**Light Of Evolution Status – Unavailable**

**-**

**Vampiric Status – Active**

**-**

**Connector Status – Sleeping**

**-**

**Chrono Virus Status – Sleeping**

-

**Earth Status – Operational**

-

-

-

Hideto, Tsurugi and Neo, and their respective partners, all made their way through the town of Urd. Based on a tip from a friend, they had learned that Ami was in fact taking over Tsurugi's business completely, even with her partner still an egg. Thus she had to go through some paperwork, but this was the last of it, they however needed to talk to her.

It wasn't soon after the Neo figured out that the light coming off of Tsurugi into Omegamon had been an X virus. A Virus that changed a digimon and made them far stronger, however that flip side to the X Virus is that it broke down a digimon's data...fast. Neo had dug up a few medical records of how a patient with an advanced form of the X virus started to morph beyond their X form into some sort of monster or creature, one of three. Hideto's own digimon had the X virus long enough so that it should have turned them into the beasts.

It didn't however, as soon as Warg and Melga had split, the X Virus had split with them, relieving them of the X Virus. However, Omegamon was completely off limits, which was a bad thing, for while Arkadiamon could handle any digimon in the digital world... the results of using the Dot Matrix in the real world would be far to drastic. They needed more then just one powerful digimon.

Why were they stalking Ami then? It was Neo's belief that Ami held the Legendary X Antibody like Tsurugi held the X Virus.

"Ami-chan..." Tsurugi said quietly as she walked out of the building. Neo looked at Hideto, and the tall black haired Japanese kid nodded.

He left on his own to talk to her, Neo and Tsurugi staying behind. The less there was of them out in the open the better. Neo had already been throwing fits about the footage of their battle with Belphemon.

Hideto casually walked up beside Ami. Ami glanced up at him, and sighed. "I knew you'd be coming... I had just hoped that Tsurugi would be with you." she said softly, as the two walked.

Hideto popped an eyebrow up, then smirked, "Of course. Good old Faithful Jyou."

"Something like that." Ami said smirking slightly. "He... he told me about my data." Ami then dropped her head, "I... just bring your digimon to Thunder Grove. I'll heal him then."

Ami looked up at the sky, "Jyou... he's showed me how to use it." she said, holding up her left hand, as a blue and green haze appeared around it, barely able to be seen if you weren't staring at it.

"Thank you." Hideto told her.

"There's no need, I know what it's like to lose a digimon. I wouldn't ever want to put anybody else through it. Ami walked off to where ever she was going next.

Hideto thoughts drifted to a few years ago, when the RDW first started, and a full census had yet to be taken of the Chosen of the Digital World. Taichi had come up to him one day.

"_Hideto... there's something I need you to do for me._" _Taichi told the older kid._

"_Me, Taichi?" Hideto asked curiously._

_Taichi looked over Tokyo. "I need you to disappear, Hideto. I need you to disappear for two years time. I don't care where you go, just make sure you're not found by a government or anybody who will recognize Warg and Melga for what they are. Then, I want you to email me under a different name. Don't say anything about where you've been or what you've been doing. Do not mention digimon either, at least, not you're digimon. I'll send you an email back of when and where we can meet."_

_Hideto was startled to say the least, now, everything made complete sense. Still, Hideto had always wondered if Taichi was just being cautious or if he actually had known that certain events were going to happen. Taichi had gone to explain many other things in that conversation. Some of them concerning the state of the world, the Digital world and how politics were working out. Some concerned Hideto himself, some Neo, and most Rei. Other then the Rei stuff, one thing stuck out in Hideto's mind from that conversation. Something that Ami had reminded him off._

_Hideto had already accepted and Taichi was simply going over some other things with Hideto when he stopped. "Hideto-san, you know about the Fallen Four, I take it?" Taichi asked him._

_Hideto was startled, but nodded, "Yeah. I mean who hasn't. The four Chosen who faced so much pressure from their friends and family that they killed their own digimon. Two of them were in America, one in England and another one in France. The news always makes a huge deal of it every time it happens. Why do you ask, has there been another one?" Hideto asked, curious as to where Taichi was going with this question._

"_Four Chosen... four Chosen who couldn't take the pressure of others and said to the world that if they keep persisting that Digimon are wrong, then the Chosen will choose humans over digimon. How about the part of the story that most people don't know." Taichi asked, his voice solemn and lost in another place._

"_There's always a hidden tale, I have not looked into it however." Hideto told him._

_Taichi placed his hands behind his head and looked at the setting sun. "The hidden tale is this. The fallen four are not all they seem. All four still have their digieggs, and now have Chosen digimon over humans. Two of them have In-training digimon already." Taichi sighed. "There's more to it then even that, however. How many stories do you not here, how many Chosen are scolded because they alone got a digimon in a village instead of the person who the Village Chose instead of the Digital World. How about the places were having a digimon means that you have to take care of the Village, and when anything goes wrong, you become the scapegoat. How many kids were Chosen by the digital world for their bonds with others and are givin a digimon. But as soon as they have that digimon, the people that Chosen had their bonds with are all cut off. Be it family, friends, Sensei's, or girlfriends, all of them are cut off. How many stories will be told like this."_

_Taichi sighed, "There is a special place in Primary Village that Takeru has set up with Elecmon and Jeri for those digitama of those Chosen who don't wish to keep their digimon. Chosen who have completely given up. There are 454 digi-tamas that Takeru has taken care off. Out of a population of 42 thousand. More then a full percent of all Chosen have been persecuted to the point of the choosing not to be a Chosen anymore."_

_Hideto was quiet, "and you believe it will only get worse." he said softly._

_Taichi nodded, "Yeah, it sure seems that way. Under all the peace that we've made is an underlying hatred of the Chosen, because we aren't, can't be the Super Hero Savior's. We can't be the end of all tyranny and evil. We can't even be the take care of the local thugs police force. As time goes on, reality will set in that a relationship with the digital world causes more problems then it could ever fix."_

"_But if anybody else ever realized that..." Hideto's voice trailed off._

_Taichi nodded, "It's one of the reasons I keep Agumon in his In-training form in the digital world. The weaker I seem to be, the more the illusion is dispelled that Chosen are hero's. I could have him stay in his Ultimate form, and use his perfect form to get around places, but the illusion would simply increase."_

_Hideto followed Taichi's logic, "And the other reason?"_

_Taichi smirked, "It's easier to get to AlforceVeedramon through a Veemon evolution then an Agumon one."_

_Hideto laughed._

Hideto sighed as he thought, that number... it had increased, more then doubled in fact. 924 Chosen had digi-tamas in the digital world.

-

-

-

Takeru got up from the Digital Crib as Patamon also finished feeding one of the digimon. Takeru glanced around the area and sighed. He had no idea how Elecmon did this all on his own all of those years. Takeru worked at Primary Village and had now for four years. Since the Dark Masters had been defeated, Elecmon had been busy, and had set up a Primary Village in each of the major human cities and in all of the recognized digimon countries. Still, this Primary Village had a special place in his heart. Even if it was pain in the but work.

He glanced up as he heard some footsteps on the soft ground. "Hikari-chan!" Takeru said running up to her and hugging her. Hikari just put her arms around Takeru waist and cried into his shoulder. Takeru patted her on the back, as he whispered into her ear, "I'll be alright, Hikari. You'll see, it'll all be alright."

"He's gone... he's really gone." Hikari said as she cried into Takeru's shoulder.

Takeru glanced down at his digimon as the little hamster started to speak, "Take care of her Takeru, me and Tailmon-chan can take care of things around here for awhile." Patamon told him.

Takeru nodded, and he lead Hikari off as Tailmon walked next to Patamon, "You say a single cheesy flirting comment about anything relating to Primary Village and the places were all eggs come and you'll feeding the rest of these babies by yourself." she told him.

Patamon laughed, "Aww, come on, Tailmon-chan. I've been come up with a bunch of good ones thanks to Terriermon and Gomamon."

Tailmon glared at him, "Don't forget that you're still a hamster, Patamon. My natural prey." she said as she got on all fours and started to walk to the baby food Takeru had set down.

"Rowr." Patamon let out as he started to feed another baby level digimon.

"Is that a challenge?" Tailmon asked as she fed one of the other babies.

"Only if it's for a staring contest so I can gaze into your eyes forever." Patamon said, as he got down on all fours so he could go and feed another baby.

Tailmon finally cracked and let out a small chuckle, "Fine you win." She said smiling lovingly over at Patamon. The hamster just grinned happily.

"Like I said, you can't stay mad at me forever." Patamon told her teasingly.

"Don't push your luck... pushing me into the pool is not something I'm going to forgive that easily." Tailmon told him.

Patamon smirked, "Well then, I'll just have to push you into the hot tub next time."

Tailmon glared at her mate.

"Momenti." Patamon told her.

Tailmon turned her tail to him and continued to feed the baby digimon.

"Fine, you win. I'll stop hanging around with Terriermon so much." Patamon told her.

"Good, now I have a few other things I'd like you to do and not to do." Tailmon said smirkingly.

"One thing at a time, one thing at a time." Patamon told her. Tailmon pouted sarcastically. Patamon let out a good laugh, "Fine, I'll work on my caterwauling."

"Goodmon. Now I'll just have to train you for some other things." Tailmon told him innocently.

The two laughed and spoke freely as the finished up feeding all of the baby digimon.

Takeru sighed as he patted Hikari's back as she cried into his shoulder. His voice was filled with sorrow as he spoke. "I'm so sorry Hikari... I know I've left you to deal with Taichi's death on your own... it's just that with the battle and everything... eggs have been pouring into this place and we've needed to make more room, and I've been trying to take care of everything."

"Please... Takeru... don't..." Hikari said as she got a hold of herself a little more. Takeru stopped explaining himself, and held onto Hikari's frame more protectively and helpfully. He understood, Hikari didn't want excuses for him leaving her to dry. She just needed some help, she needed to know things were going to turn out alright. She needed Hope. She just needed him.

They stayed like that, resting in each others arms for about thirty minutes, when Elecmon came in. "Hey, you two... I don't exactly have the greatest of news, so I'm just going to get right to it." Both Hikari and Takeru saw that the Rookie was very preoccupied. Hikari held back her emotions and bottled them up, while Takeru gave her hand a squeeze for support.

"What is it, Elecmon?" Takeru asked.

Elecmon glanced up at him, "Well... it's just... digimon don't trust humans nearly as much anymore. Say you guys are taking to many resources and are causing to much trouble. I'm not sure how the majority of digimon are going to take it, but..."

Hikari raised her eyebrow at Elecmon. They've always known that some of the digimon haven't taken nearly as well to the Chosen, and others think that the Chosen are find, but hate regular humans. Still the majority of the population didn't mind humans. Then again, it wasn't that hard to turn digimon against humans, the last attack pending. "What happened?" she asked Elecmon.

"Well... the Royal Knights, they called for a meeting... and well, none of the Chosen Royal Knights showed up." Elecmon told them. Takeru looked at Hikari. The Chosen Royal Knights was Taichi and AlforceVeedramon... but he had been compromised with Oni-san's death. Takato and Guilmon to form Dukemon must have been unconscious and Magnamon was no longer around, with the death of Veemon. Which meant Duftmon and Dynasmon had a vote advantage against Sleipmon. Elecmon saw their faces.

"Yeah, it's that bad. The Chosen have two months to leave the digital world." Elecmon told them.

"What about the Sovereigns, have they nothing to say about this?" Takeru asked, furious that this kind of a decision could be passed.

"Azulongmon and Baihumon were in on this kid." Elecmon told him. Takeru and Hikari both gasped. "It gets better. Their reasoning is that its easier for Virals to pass off as being harmless now that they can be partnered with Chosen, and that any Chosen who still is here after two months must be aligned with the Demon Lords." Elecmon informed them.

"What about Zhuqiaomon and Ebowumon?" Hikari asked.

Elecmon sighed, "Zhuqiaomon said little, only proclaiming that the Tamers were under his jurisdiction and were not Chosen, preventing the Council from doing anything to them. Basically he's saving the Tamers hides. As for Ebowumon, he fought this tooth and nail. He also has claimed jurisdiction over all the V-Tamers and anybody within his quadrant."

Takeru glanced over to Hikari, "That's not much. A little town consisting of maybe three hundred Chosen."

"Does Sora know about this?" Takeru asked Elecmon.

"It gets worse." Sora's voice came from the doorway, as she leaned on it. Gaiomon's tall stature could be seen with his hands folded leaning on the building they were in. "The twelve Chosen of Iran have disappeared. Ryo and a strike team have gone in to get them. Add onto the problems that China has all of a sudden refused to let it's Chosen leave and is rounding them up. Several other Countries have declared that the Chosen from their countries are now fugitives there and will be imprisoned if they go back."

"As well as Mrs. Tatsuno's speech yesterday." Takeru said.

"Thus all the forces of the Dark Zone combine to aspire against thee." Gaiomon choose his words carefully. "We have three Demon lords on the loose, and one them owns the Digital Sea."

Elecmon glanced up at the Duel speaking Digimon, "It... It can't be... if that is true..."

"Then Leviamon's next move is to hit File Island." Sora told him.

"And we're here to stop him." Agumon told everyone as he got into a battle stance.

"Lets kick his Data back to the Ocean where he belongs." Gaiomon announced.

-

-

-

Betamon X: SO MUCH STUFF!

Gomamon: yeahhhh...

Lucas: Crap, can we keep it all together.

Betamon and Gomamon: Doubtful.

Momenti guys, you're forgetting. The main character of this story is dead. These are all just sub plots, surrounding the main plot.

Betamon X:... ... GO overly detailed sub-plots!

Gomamon: umm... does that mean the last eons of chapters have been all just subplot?

Something like that.

Lucas: Could be worse.

Frozen Triplets

Betamon X

Gomamon

Lucas

P.S. That enough Takari for you L.P?


	12. Chapter 12 On File Island

The Fountain of Youth

Chapter 12

On File Island

Shenra Tatsuno

Age: 44

Corporation: Digital Informational Distributer (DID)

Objective: Looking for Revenge of her daughter, who was killed by Myotismon, on all other Digimon.

Key People Influencing Her: Tsurugi Tatsuno is her son, and she hates him and anybody associated with him, she hates even more.(Ami)

Citizenship: Japan

Political Ties: Works with Youn Kasan on getting rid of Chosen influence. Is supported by the Liberal Parties in Japan and America.

Takeru walked up next to Sora, who was staring out at the sea. They only had twenty minutes left until Leviamon's army got to File Island. Their armies were about equal in strength, Leviamon's having only five hundred more digimon on his side. Nine thousand digimon stood ready to defend against the demon lord's army. Eight hundred of the RDW's force stood ready to repel them along with an additional five thousand digimon that called File Island their home. On top of that were three thousand digimon mercenaries that Sora had hired.

The mercenaries came from Ebowumon. Not much more needed to be said. Even for not being Chosen Digimon, they were the top of their class, with much honor and respect. Twenty-Eight hundred of them were Vaccines and Datas, with only two hundred of them being Virals. The Perfect Evolution was their name, and from what Takeru had seen of them, they were good at what they did.

"Is Primary Village safe?" Sora asked.

Takeru nodded as Gaiomon watched the two of them. "As safe as it's going to be. Patamon and I will watch over it, go to our Perfect form if needed as well."

"I don't think that will be needed." Gaiomon told them. Sora glanced back at her bodyguard, "It's quite simple, Leviamon has always used File Island as his home base. He won't risk it being destroyed by the thirty-two Ultimate level digimon floating around here, and thats just the numbers on our side. That doesn't count the numbers on his. No, I think he will negotiate in for any Ultimate level fight to take place over water in the battle talk."

"No offense or anything." Takeru spoke to the Ultimate level digimon, "But how do you know that this battle talk will happen or that Leviamon will even obey by the rules that are set?"

"Battle rules are set in large scale battles to reduce the amount of digimon lost." Gaiomon told them, "They are not definitive, and often every battle rule is broken in some place or another. Still, the amount of digimon that have been turned into digitama's in large scale battle has lessoned dramatically."

"He comes." Agumon said quietly. "The Demon Lord comes."

All seemed to hold their breath as they watched the tide rose as the largest digimon any of them had ever seen maneuvered out of the water. Sora estimated that he must have been at least a hundred feet in length, his snout and tail making up most of his large monstrosity. His snout was pushing a quarter of his body, just barely peaking out of the water. When he finally stopped, just the top of Leviamon shown, a Crocodile in the water posed, ready to strike. His body holding a harmless demeanor under the visible strength of the jaws and body.

Nothing was said as Leviamon studied those on the beach. The only movement that was made was Jyou pushing up his glasses. "Impressive." The holder of Faith said. Gomamon agreed, already thinking of all kinds of pranks he could pull with the help of a digimon that large.

"General Yagami." Leviamon spoke, his voice as deep as the seas he swam in. "My Name is Leviamon of the Demon Lords and Lord of the Sea."

Gaiomon leapt forward, both of his swords drawn in an X like horizontal fashion. "What are you up to, Leviamon? This is not standard Battle Rules Procedure. Even you're not stupid enough to not bring body guards!"

Leviamon eyed the Mega of the Greymon family. "That is because I am not here for Battle Rules. I wish to make an Alliance with the RDW."

"What are your intentions?" Gaiomon demanded, not relaxing his stress level a single notch.

"I figure if the RDW has both the Digital World and the Real World after their tails, then they must be doing something wrong worse then Lucemon could ever come up with. Either that or they're doing something right and everybody hates them for it. Whatever it is, I could care less." Leviamon's deep voice guttered out, "I just want to save my hide for once in my life. I'm not stupid though, I don't wish to submit to the RDW without Conditions."

"Then State your conditions." Sora told him, taking in the Demon Lords words.

"Sora... this isn't the kind of digimon you can trust." Gaiomon snarled. Leviamon chuckled, causing the waves to go back and forth in the waves.

"Yet I've trusted you with my life... BlackWarGreymon." Sora told him firmly, "Now step down."

Gaiomon tightened his grip on his weapons in defiance. "No!" his dual voice echoed.

Agumon ran in front of Sora, "I don't care if you're my brother... BlackWarGreymon... but **my Partner** choose Sora as the next General. You can't take those words back. Step down."

Gaiomon was truly startled at Agumon's outburst. He gripped his weapons hard, before throwing them to the ground. "If think you can take care of yourself so much... I guess you don't need me." He snarled, his weapons resting on the sand, before walking into the woods.

Piyomon went to go follow him when Sora stopped her. "Leave him. He's a Virus, he just needs some time to cool down." Sora turned her attention back to the Demon Lord. "Now, what are your conditions?"

Leviamon eyed her. He liked this girl, firm, strong and best of all, carrying the kid of Taichi Yagami. "Njoror gets to a part of the RDW as the first Digimon based City-State instead of a Chosen base. There are three available ports that do not fall within 200 miles of any of the other City States. We get those ports, all ocean beyond eighty miles of the coast and we get File Island as our Capital... with myself as the Runner and Wings of Njoror."

Almost everyone on the situation was startled. Sora just smiled, "It's a deal... you just can't be the Wings of Njoror... but the residents of File Island are allowed to countermand any rule you place on them and have first rights to everything. Do I make myself clear?" Sora asked him.

Leviamon smirked, "Perfectly... you're a far more adapt politician then I had hoped. Looks like Taichi choose you for more then just your looks. Sora Yagami, myself and the Njoror, the Digital Sea are at your service. We shall follow you to the end of the Dark Zone... for that's probably where you're going to end up."

"Lets, hope not." Sora told him, "And thank you, Leviamon."

"Just looking out for my own skin." Leviamon told her, before receding into the waters. Takeru glanced at her.

"You do realize what you just did." he asked her.

"Perfectly." Sora told him, "I just gave the Anti-Chosen of both the Human and Digital World the political firepower they need to lead a full fledge assault against the Chosen."

"We've also just gained the most powerful Army in both worlds combined." Jyou told the younger kid.

Gomamon nodded, "There are things in the deep that should remain in the deep... that is until they are called upon." A large smirk plastered against the seals face.

Takeru glanced over to Sora, who was already issuing orders to disbanded and explaining the situation to all those digimon who had come to protect File Island. "Well, isn't that just like a Demon Lord for you. Comes for your throat to offer you a bag of gold." Gomamon spoke up. Jyou face palmed while Takeru sighed.

-

-

-

Ruki watched patiently as Jyou checked Takato for any problems. He had gone through a series of tests, both with Takato having a single red eye and without. That night that Takato had acted weird, had ended even stranger. Takato had gone to swipe a card when suddenly he dropped everything and had begun to hold his head, and started to scream and swear. He had said some odd things, even for Takato. In the end, he had passed out.

Renamon had taken Takato's unconscious body back to the hospital. Ruki had walked back up the stairs instead of taking the elevator, her thoughts on Takato's strange actions, and how much she hated him. She had opened the door, to see Jeri. Jeri was in front of Takato's room, worrying her eyes out. Ruki's thoughts had gone to only one thing. _ I... I... _ Ruki couldn't finish her thought, but her subconscious betrayed her. _How could somebody ever want a cold hard jerk like yourself over a kind loving girl like Jeri?_

Renamon had noticed Ruki open the door, then close it again. She said nothing to the worried brown haired girl, but wondered what thoughts Ruki could have had to make her turn back around.

Ruki sighed, Jyou continuing his examination, leading Takato to yet another scan. They were here, because after Takato had woken up, and him and Hazard had explained everything, Jeri had freaked. She insisted that Takato get checked out to see if Hazard caused any problems. The rest of the day had been spent waiting for Takato to be checked out. Ruki had tagged along, not sure why though. After lunch she left them to their own devices, feeling as if she were a third wheel. Besides, she had other things she needed to finish. She had just checked into work with Renamon watching her from the Shadows when Michael asked her to get the tamers. He explained the situation to her about the Demon Lord attack. She was glad, to have something get her mind off of Gogglehead.

She headed back, to the hospital in the real world. Jeri and Takato had finished up, and she went to visit them at Takato's house, and told Takato of the situation. She had rolled her eyes when Jeri freaked out at Takato going to fight for File Island. She was all emotional and cryey until Ruki couldn't take it anymore. She just left to go and find Jenrya. She never did though, according to Yamaki, he was in the digital world frantically looking up clues to as where his sister was.

Ruki had understood, and spent the rest of the night searching for clues herself. She had come up with nothing.

The next day she arrived to File Island, Takato by her side. They watched as Leviamon's large body came up the beach. They were surprised when a message from Sora appeared on their digivices, telling them their would be no battle.

Evidently some political stuff had gone on, but Ruki didn't care. Her and Gogglehead's job had been finished. Sora was still safe. Since they were already on File Island, Ruki dragged Takato to Jyou, knowing that if she could get Jeri to calm down some, she wouldn't be so annoyed everytime she was around her.

Jyou studied all the results as Takato redressed himself, having needed to strip to his undies. "Well, I can't find anything wrong at all."

"Look, I know. I'm not an amateur at getting myself a host." Hazard said annoyed as one of Takato's eyes turned red.

"Yeah, well since you went and gotten yourself sealed in Takato's body, we have no way of knowing what changes have happened." Ruki snarled at him.

"If you weren't so weak that I had to protect you, I wouldn't be in this situation." Hazard shot at her through Takato's body, "You're just a weak girl, why the Dark Zone that Renamon choose you is beyond me."

Ruki's fist clenched, as Takato's eye turned back to it's regular color. "Uhh... Ruki..." Takato said in fear for his life, before turning inwards to Hazard. _Lay off her, you jerk, honestly, you're going to get the crap beaten out of me._

_**What do I care? Just give me control of our body and I can fend off any attack from her.**_

Takato groaned inwardly. _You really don't mean that... I'm honestly, Ruki is not a girl you want to make mad._

The Hazard chuckled **_You don't know the half of it._**

"Real World to Takato." Gomamon said jumping onto the bed.

Takato, startled looked around to see everyone staring at him. "Sorry." he said sheepishly.

"Just concentrate Gogglehead," Ruki told him annoyed.

Takato gulped. He knew Ruki was simply holding all of Hazards comments from the past two days in. She was going to burst soon, and he sure didn't want to be on the receiving end when she did.

"Alright, here's what I've got." Gomamon said, pulling a keyboard up to him that connected to a Computer Screen built into the wall. "First of all, the Demon Lords want Hazards data, and from what Hazards told us, no doubt they are searching for the data of the other Digital World programs."

"Shuichon then, she hosted the digital program Shadow." Takato thought out loud.

Gomamon nodded, "Yeah. Here comes the problem though, the Programs are all far to complex to for any digimon to control."

"Besides the fact that we wouldn't let any digimon get a hold of our data. So how is that the Demon Lords have not been only able to latch onto my data, but also seal me up inside of Takato here?" Takato asked with one of his eyes showing red.

Gomamon nodded, "That's what I think I may have found." he told them. "First, the Demon Lords have somehow tapped into your power, using the Hazard that flows through the ground of the Digital World, they have some how managed to copy the same code that you yourself use to pull data from the digital world. How, you got me, but it's the only way to explain their massive boosts of strength."

Takato's eye went red and seemed to think, "That does make sense... but the Demon Lords have no skills in modifying programming to that extent..."

"Well, what about a different Program. According to digital world logic, if there's one moron, there has to be more?" Ruki asked Hazard, throwing in the insults.

Hazard glanced back at her, "That would make sense wouldn't it... there is one that actually may have been able to do this." All three of them looked at Hazard expectantly. "The Vampiric Program, who lives in none-other then GranDracmon himself."

"GranDracmon?" Jyou questioned, "I've think I've read some things about him."

Takato seemed to be contemplating, when he glanced over at Ruki, and had a seemingly blinding reaction. "What...ehhh...umm." Takato started spewing out while blushing furiously.

Ruki shook her head, "I don't care how many times I see, it still seems really creepy when you talk to Hazard out loud, Gogglehead."

Takato's face turned even more red as Hazard said something else to him. Takato glanced at Ruki worriedly, as if she knew what Hazard was saying, fearing for his life.

Gomamon pouted, "Why isn't I feel like some intense teasing is going on without me! No fair!" he complained loudly.

Jyou sighed, "Can we get back onto the topic at hand here guys?" the holder of Faith asked.

Ruki was about to say something when she saw someone in the doorway.

Jyou glanced at the two tamers, "What, I just thought that it was better then bickering." Jyou told them instantly.

"It's not you their speechless about." A familiar voice came from behind him. Jyou spun around to see Crasan standing in the doorway, cradling Blacsan in his arms. The Viral Digimon was gravely injured, several patches of his skin was nothing but jumbled particles of data, and his wiring could be very easily seen in several spots. His chest had it the worse, looking like a grater ran over it.

Takato's eyes both went red and the tamer shot forward with reflexes faster then even Renamon. He slammed his elbow into Crasan's throat, pinning him against the wall, legs dangling against the wall and his arms clutching Blacsan protectively. "Give me one good reason by Mother Gaiamon I shouldn't just burn your data right now!" Takato's voice came out vicious.

Ruki's body stiffened. It was so much the same situation as when Hazard got sealed into Takato. She couldn't stand the thought of Takato becoming so cold, even if it was somebody else controlling his body, she just couldn't let that happen. She couldn't let him become her... and yet the last time she tried to help, she did nothing but make things a lot worse.

The whole room stood still, not even Gomamon able to make a wise crack. Without making a sound, Renamon appeared in front of Ruki, but not even that disturbed the silent worry that fell over the group.

Crasan started to laugh, a demented smile on his face, "Why do you even ask, Hazard? You would have already killed me if you hadn't known the answer." Crasan coughed, or tried to as he was quickly losing breath and consciousness. Hazard glared at him, before snarling and letting him fall into a crumbled heap.

"Why did you come here?" Ruki asked him, her voice dangerous and her stare even worse.

Crasan coughed before looking over at her. "Blacsan, he's hurt, badly. Jyou's the only one who can heal him at this point."

Jyou looked at the digimon, before walking over to him and picking him up. He proceeded to place the Viral digimon on the bed. "Gomamon, I'll need bandages for both his legs... better get his arms too. Also, pack a bag of painkillers and fresh bandages, Crasan's got to get out of here before anybody else finds out. Pack some food and water while you're at it." Jyou's hand glowed the same blue as when he healed Yuu, and he placed it on the unconscious digimon's head.

Blacsan shuddered, before the swirling particles in his skin started to calm themselves.

"Jyou, are you a moron?" Ruki demanded, "This guy killed Taichi!"

Jyou didn't hear her speak as he continued to heal Blacsan's shredded body. Ruki glanced over to see something startled her even more. Takato was leaning down and helped Crasan get up, and let the Enslaver lean on his shoulder. "I'm sorry about Hazard... he can get a little rough." Takato told Crasan.

Both Ruki and Crasan had a look of disbelief on their faces. "Why?..." Crasan asked, "Why would you do any of this for me... I don't understand."

"Why is a simple one?" Gomamon spoke up, "Obviously it's better that Blacsan here be a Mummymon instead of a SkullGreymon." he said as he started bandaging up Blacsan's other leg.

"Do we really need a reason... I mean, helping each other out, whether they be our enemies, friends or random strangers is part of what being's a Chosen about." Takato spoke, an aura almost emitting from him.

Ruki looked over at Takato, "You're a moron Gogglehead. Being a Chosen isn't about any of those things. Being a Chosen just means you have a Digimon."

Crasan looked between the two as Takato shrugged. There was something about these two... something familiar. Crasan stood up on his own two feet, "I... I... look..." Crasan couldn't come up with any words. Was Ruki right? Was all it meant to be a Chosen was that you had a partner? If so then all those years he wasted went down the drain, did they not, but if Takato was right, why hadn't he ever gotten a Digimon before this.

"I... Shadow took Shuichon to the Dark Ocean to protect her from Lucemon." he told them. Jyou glanced over as his hand came off of Blacsan.

"What!" Jyou asked, "She's in the Dark Ocean!" A fear came into Jyou's voice that neither Takato nor Ruki had ever heard from the bearer of Faith. "Ah Numemon. Takato, go get Guilmon now! We have to go ASAP." Told them.

"Jyou, you mind telling us what this Dark Ocean place is about before you just go spurting out random things?" Ruki asked.

"The Dark Ocean is a dimension thats connected to the Digital World not unlike the Real World, however the connection is far less stable. The Time balance is way out of wack. A day here could be as little as a year there, or as much as thirty." Jyou told them.

Ruki's eyes widened, "Wait... ok... exactly how do we get there?"

One of Takato's eyes went red as the Hazard glanced over at Ruki. "We have one of three options. We'll take the third one."

"And those options would be?" Renamon asked, startling everybody but Jyou and Gomamon (who where currently packing very quickly) and her own Tamer.

Hazard eyed her with his red eye before speaking again. "First is to get somebody on that side to call us over. Second would be to get Hikari's own program, Light to open the way for us."

"And the third?" Ruki asked cautiously.

"We use you." Hazard told her.

"What?" Takato asked everyone, which startled Crasan, who still was getting used to the whole two people were speaking out of Takato's mouth. Ruki was also as startled as Takato.

"What do you mean, use Ruki?" Renamon asked protectively.

"You control the powers of Light and Shadow together, Ruki Nonaka the Digital Connector. You are the only one who could bring the two warring factions together." Hazard told her, as he noticed Renamon go rigid. "I'm surprised Renamon. When you first had to stop Light and Shadow from destroying the world, you had to take a lot of pain. Now that you have to take up you're responsibility again, you place it on a human?" Hazard held a malicious grin, eyeing Renamon as a fox in a trap.

Renamon glared at him, before the left eye turned back to it's regular color. "What's he talking about, Renamon?" Ruki asked her.

"It is nothing of importance right now. I'll explain everything later." Renamon told her.

"Can you get us to the Dark Ocean?" Jyou asked the digimon. Renamon glanced over to him and nodded.

Jyou placed the bag Gomamon had put together on the table. "What about you Crasan... what will you do now? I mean, since you obviously have turned you're back on Lucemon now."

Crasan looked over the tall blue haired man. "I don't know... I don't know... but if you ever need a favor from me once Blacsan's wounds heal, just get a hold of Suki, she'll know where to find me."

Jyou nodded, and turned to Renamon. The Kitsune nodded, and without another word, everybody except Crasan and Blacsan seemed to fade into nothingness.

Crasan walked over to his partner and picked the viral up, throwing the bag full of bandages and painkillers over his shoulder. "Come on buddy... we've got to let you heal." Crasan opened a portal right there, and the entire room became completely empty.

-

-

-

Ryo just finished giving his report to Sora. "So, the Iran Chosen are safe... that is good."

"Won't the Iran's get mad?" Piyomon asked.

"It's Iranian," Ryo told her, "And yeah. They'll be furious. All twelve of those kids are scared out of there minds that the government will somehow follow them here. Everyone with bruises and three of the digimon are Digitamas. The rest have severe wounds of some sort of another except the Monochromon. "

Sora shook her head, "The United Nations have called a meeting for tommorow, with my presence." Sora seemed discontented, "That is, if I remain the General."

Ryo looked at her. "Sora... you don't have to do this you know. I could take over, or maybe somebody you trust more. You can pass the mantle on."

Agumon was surprised, "Ryo? How could you say such a thing? Taichi choose Sora to do it."

"That doesn't matter now, Agumon." Sora told her adopted partner, " It's time to go."

Sora stepped out of the room and into the main meeting hall, it was abuze with sound as the Lt. Colonels talked among themselves. All twenty five were present. With Ryo, All five of the Colonels were present as well. The runners and wings of the individual city states were in there places.

The room seemed to quite down between the chatter of the digimon and Chosen. Sora stood at the podium as the room quieted down, and all eyes turned to her. "As it has come to all of you're attention, there are several things of importance that needed to be taken care of that have arrived in the past two weeks. It is now that we discuss the what to do with them. The first comes from the human world. Mrs. Tatsuno has offered a reward for a weapon to kill digimon. We all know of the Uranium compounds that brake down digimon data, but these have been highly costly and deadly if mishandled in the human world.

"We had been safe, but one hour ago we received a message, that the reward had been awarded to one Youn Kasan, with the creation of a Electromagnetic Gun as well as the creation of a man made Digimon." Sora's voice of warning became drowned out by the Chosen and digimon as they all clambered for knowledge.

Sora held up her hand, "We do not know all of the details on it, so please, we have much to go over tonight, hold your talking." The group calmed down, several of the Lt. Colonels could be seen texting one another.

"The second item of importance, is the decree of the Royal Knights. They have demanded that every Chosen leave the West and Eastern sectors of the digital world. Giving us two months, or they would attack." Sora could see the urge, but nobody actually started to speak.

"As for the third item. I have accepted Njoror's offer to be apart of the RDW," Sora didn't get to finish her sentence as a one of the Lt. Colonels spoke out.

"Traitor! You made a deal with a Demon Lord!"

That was all it took for the whole place to burst out into a Chaos of speaking. Sora waited for people to stop talking as her patience started to thin. The words spewed out at her lasted for four minutes before her patience broke.

"The RDW no longer recognizes any City State to be part of it other then Njoror." Sora growled into the microphone. The whole place seemed to freeze, "And every last one of you are dismissed from the RDW."

"You can't be serious Sora." Ryo spoke out to her.

"I'm not, but look what it takes to get you're guys attention. Every last one of you know that we have neither the resources, firepower or will to fight this battle on every side." Sora spoke to them, "You all know that if we were to fight, we would lose. As the General in charge of all the Chosens lives I won't let that happen. Do you understand me!" The whole room echoed with a silence.

"Good, then here's what we are going to do. All City States no longer hold any power except in the Capitols. Get every last Chosen to reserve themselves in the Capital. All of you dealing with the City of Skuld. You guys have you're entire base in the Southern Quadrant. I have already spoken to Zhuqiaomon and he claims dominion over you. Produce metal and build us weapons and start upgrading digivices at a furious pace. Verdani, Urd, harvest everything, we'll need all of the food we can use." Sora's voice came as a strong voice of reason throughout. There was a silence throughout the building.

"We have no time to bicker, and all of you know that. Yes, I did make a deal with a Demon Lord, but I also made a deal to get the most powerful army in existence on our side." She reminded them. She eyed the entire room, "There is just one more item of business that we all must take care of. I want to see the Colonels immediately after this in my office. The item of business is this. Tell everyone to leave, to go to the real world. Anybody who refuses... they are who we are prepared to defend our lives to the death with. As members of the RDW, you have pledged yourselves to the protection of the Chosen. Anybody who wishes to stay may, but encourage all to leave... Now move." Sora told them. There was a great clatter as the Lt. Colonels went straight to there jobs.

Agumon looked up at her, "Something wrong Sora?"

She looked down at the Orange Dinosaur with Piyomon on his head, "I just hope that most of the citizens won't be so hard headed that they won't leave to go back to there homes."

"Theirs something else on your mind, isn't there?" Michael asked as he came up to her, being one of the Colonels.

"Yeah..."

"It's why you want everyone to leave..." Michael trailed, "to go back to the Real world where persecution is getting worse."

Sora glanced at the blonde, "... We're going to die Michael..." she said softly.

It was Betamon who spoke next, "And we're the scapegoats... that's why you want everyone to leave, because all who are left will be the scapegoats."

Sora looked at the frog digimon, but said nothing.

-

-

-

Betamon X: Yeah, a five thousand word chapter!

Well, I hope I didn't overload you with too much information in this chapter, but things are going to start to close up now. We've reached the climax and the downward slope to the end of the story has started.

Gomamon: And it's going to be one rough ride... This shall be interesting.

Couple of other things, I'm back to the Frozen Twins now, I booted Lucas off, I figured he could go back to beating the crap out of other Brawlers.

Betamon X: Yeah... the blonde is gone!

Gomamon: Oh, and leave a review if you will. Been going through a bit of a Dry spell here, takes awhile to get Chapters up when that happens, but Momenti, do what you will.

Frozen Twins

Betamon X  
Gomamon


	13. Chapter 13 The Dark Horizon

The Fountain Of Youth

Chapter 13

The Dark Horizon

Guilmon glanced around confused. Where were all of the pretty colors and the butterfly he was chasing? He looked around at the new surroundings, and immediately decided that he didn't like it. Everything was so dreary, gray and black seemed to be the only colors that stood in existence, but Guilmon couldn't see that , all of his red lensed eyes could see was the large vast Dark Ocean.

"He's here, Takatomon." Guilmon said, his face going feral, growling at the unseen enemy. "This place, it reeks of his scent."

"I can't smell anything, but I'm going to have to agree, I don't like this place." Gomamon told the group walking over to water. He placed a paw in it, testing it. He quickly pulled it out. "What is this place?"

"I was about to ask you the same question." Jyou told his partner as they all took a look around at their surroundings.

"This is the Dark Ocean." Renamon told them, "Another Universe connected to the digital world much like the human world."

"Why does a place like this exist?" Takato asked out loud, "I mean, what's the point of having a place full of blackness and evil?"

"What's the point of having a place full of life and light?" Ruki snapped at him, "Use you're head Takato. This place is a scapegoat. For every existence of Light, their must be a Shadow behind it. From the light created in the Digital World and Real World, their must be an equivalent blackness. This is where ninety percent of that equivalent blackness resides."

"Momenti Ruki." Jyou said off handly to her, "Like you said yourself, this place holds a lot of darkness, it'll amplify any you hold within yourself."

"This place... it's odd." Renamon told them, "Unlike the digital World, and unlike the Real World, but has qualities and aspects of both." She observed.

"Well..." Gomamon went on to speak. "If this place is a place where the Darkness of the digital World and Real world exists... or at least a good portion of it, then it would have to exist as both Data and Elementally."

Jyou thought about that, "That makes sense. Although I wish we had more time to study this place, but we need to find Shuichon now."

"I know, but exactly how are we supposed to do that? I mean, if this place is as big as the Digital World or Real World. Exactly how are we supposed to find anything?" Takato asked.

"Can't we just use our digivices to find her?" Gomamon asked.

Renamon shook her head, "Shuichon is a Tamer. Our D-Arcs don't read her position."

The group thought for a moment, before Ruki turned to Takato, "Hey, Hazard, can't you sense Shadow?" she asked him.

They all looked at Takato expectantly, until about a minute passed. He squirmed from all of the stares at him, "Ummmmm..."

"Oh, by the Sovereigns, don't tell me we've lost that pain in rear Hazard!" Ruki growled at him.

Takato jumped, "Well, ummm... not exactly?" he offered hopingly.

"Exactly what do you mean... not exactly?" Ruki's voice laced with a threatening tone.

"Well...uh... Hazards... kind of... stuck..." Takato stumbled out.

"Stuck?" Jyou asked curiously, "I wonder, perhaps it's this place that's affected Hazard?"

Takato shook his head, "No, he says that its the seal Barbamon placed on him. He doesn't have as much energy to fight it anymore."

Ruki rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Come on, I don't like this place, we should at least get moving. If there is life in this Darkness layered land, then we should probably try and find it.

"Although, its not exactly the most effective of plans, we really don't have much better." Jyou stated. The started to walk, each digimon having a far different reaction. Gomamon kept glancing at the water, a nervous look on his face. Guilmon was getting more and more feral as they went, Takato was afraid his poor digimon was going to start dripping venom at this rate. Renamon had decided to hid herself into the shadows.

Their was little comment among the three humans and even less among the digimon as they walked. The Gray twilight seemed to haunt them. Each of them feeling the different effects of the Dark Ocean. It was a small while later when Jyou finally spoke up, being the unofficial leader of the group, more because he was four years older then the rest. "You two alright?" he asked, the group having sat down at the first change of scenery, a place were the gray sand held a few outcroppings of rocks.

"I'm fine, it's just this Azulongmon placed wind." Ruki told him, as she shivered slightly. Jyou glanced at her confused, glancing over to Takato, who seemed to be sweating.

"You alright, Takato?" Jyou asked him.

Takato looked over, his face red, "Wha... yeah... I'm ok..." he said slightly out of it.

Jyou glanced at Ruki, who shivered yet again, "Gomamon?

"Don't ask me to do anything Jyou, I'm sick to my stomach because of this water."

"Do you feel a wind?" he asked.

Gomamon eyes raised, "No, I don't."

"And how much to you want to bet me that you have a fever Takato." Jyou said. "Renamon."

"Yes Jyou?" she asked, reappearing next to her Tamer. The Holder of Faith went through his bag, bringing out some aspirin.

He tossed the bottle to Ruki along with a twenty ounce water bottle, "Give that to Takato when your done. Renamon," Jyou said getting up and putting his bag back around him. "This place is having too much of an effect on us. Do you have any ideas?"

Takato popped four of the pills. "I may have an idea." he stood up, before tossing a card up into the air, before catching it in his hand in his traditional form. "Digi-Modify!" he voice came as he slashed his card through his digivice above his head, "High Noon Activate!"

Everyone held their breath... before nothing happened. "It was worth a shot." Ruki told him, before shivering again.

"I don't understand, how do Ruki and Takato get sick, but you're just fine." Renamon asked.

"I think I may be able to answer that." Midna said coming out from the shadows. Everyone glanced over to her.

"Shadow!" Takato said quickly.

"Oh, Takato-San, you're here!" an eighteen year old girl said, running to him, and jumping on him. Her very pale arms wrapped around his body. Takato immediately blushed at the proximity of the girl, feeling every part of her body on his. He became almost as red as Guilmon when the strange Girl grabbed his lips in hers, and forced his tongue in his mouth.

He became completely stunned silent, as well as everybody else in the room. The girl finished the kiss and rested her head on his shoulder before looking over at Ruki. She quickly stuck her tongue out at the Red Haired girl. Ruki glared at her, and the girl snuggled up to Takato even more.

"Uhh... Shuichon..." Lopmon said slowly, "I don't think that this is one of your dreams. You've never mentioned Jyou being in any of them."

The pale girl looked at the brown digimon confused, then her eyes widened, her cheeks turning a hazard red. She immediately leapt off of Takato.

_**Dang. That was awsome! You really have it good. She's really rather hot, isn't she?**_

Takato's face started to become red, _Wha?... ah... uh... No... no she's not._

_**You have bad taste my friend. That brown haired girl may be cute and pretty and all... but she just doesn't hold any power. What's the fun in having a girl that can't even defend herself. You're always going and rescuing them and everything else. Haven't you played any RPGS? Come on. Jeri may be the hot light character, but there's just no strength to her.**_

Takato blushed even more as images of the brown haired girl popped into his head._ You don't know anything. Jeri's a lot stronger then you give her credit for._ Takato instantly backed up for her.

_**More then you're average chosen or tamer, however, I must say, why settle for second best.**_

Takato cocked his head, curious at Hazards words, wondering who could be better then Jeri... well, other then perhaps Sora.

_**Close, but no Mega Digivolving for you. I do believe that you have your own certain Redhead, and Baihumon... is she ever hot. **_

Takato's face turned even redder as his imagination came up with spoken certain redhead. Ruki glanced over at him to see him in a fret, and was about to ask what was wrong, when Guilmon's low growling voice pierced them all. "He comes Takatomon... the Demon Comes." Guilmon's eyes and body seemed to get even more feral by the second, every vein and muscle on the small digimon bulging. His pupil, hardly a slit in his white eyes.

"Shuichon, I can't get us all out of here!" Midna yelled to her partner.

"Wait a second... who's coming?" Jyou asked, "I mean seriously, we just found you!"

"Perhaps I can answer that question." a sweet and pure voice came from the ocean as the Digimon rose itself out of the waters.

"Why can't anything ever be simple?" Jyou complained, his body slumped.

"That's easy... cause if it were simple, you wouldn't be Chosen." Gomamon piped up.

Jyou glanced at his digimon before face palming.

-

-

-

Luke Allen, The President of the United States watched the scene unfold in front of him. He sat in a balcony overlooking the meeting the United Nations was holding. Across from him, seen in a different balcony was the Prime Minister of United Kingdom. This was just another meeting like any other U.N. Meeting... this one was just being broadcast across the world. For the first time, a U.N. Meeting was to have such global impact on every country, that nobody wanted missed out on what was to happen.

Every nation was in attendence instead of just those who turn it was. All for a single reason... the fate of the Republic of the Digital World.

Sora stood at the podium, a slide show clicker in her right hand, her digivice gripped firmly in her left. It had been a full week since she had told her own Country to straighten up, and that they were Chosen for Ebowumon's sake. Since then, a full scale evacuation had begun. Already eight thousand Chosen not only had a place to stay, but a job as well in the Real World. Still, twenty-thousand Chosen said that they would stay. It was ninteen-thousand, nine hundred ninety-nine more then she wanted and five thousand more then she had hoped.

The placed settled down and somebody gave Sora the signal to go. Sora glanced over to the stool that Koromon and Yokomon were sitting at, getting courage from their warm faces.

It was now or never. This was her last chance to resolve this peacefully. "You all know that the RDW is a new country. I don't need to go over this, however, in three years we have become the third wealthiest country in the world and our pressing beyond that. I am the General of the RDW and I come to you in a plea, to stick up for the rights of every human being in existance. The right to not have Genocide placed upon them."

Her last sentence caused a slight stir in the crowd, but it quickly calmed everyone interested in what she had to say. A small mechanical sound was heard as the power point on the screen flipped to the first slide. The U.N. Looked at the picture of a purple mechanical digimon, with green lined wings for arms a large red eye. "I present to you, a digimon named Gizmon." She glanced around the room. "There are three basic components to a digimon. A Digimon's wire framing... which act like the bones for a digimon, giving it a basis to which it shapes it's body. Next comes a digimon's data form. This is the equivalent of skin and flesh. What makes one species of digimon different from the next. An Agumon and a Agumon(Black) both have the same wire framing, but have different data forms."

Sora had clicked through two different pictures, the first one, a wire frame of Agumon, the next Agumon and Agumon(Black). "The final component to a digimon is a digimon's core. This is what you would call the mind and soul of a digimon, differing one Agumon from the next." Sora sighed in her mind_ 'Where the heck did Jyou go? I really could have used him or Koushiro to explain this. To bad Jenyra is in such a wreck too, with the loss of his sister and all. Where's all of the geeks when you need them?' _Sora focused back onto the job at hand.

"However, these Gizmon... have no Core... they are the product of a human creation. These human abominations are now ravaging the digital world." Sora flipped up a few pictures showing towns in the digital world. Each town was totally trashed, in a few of the pictures, digitama's could be seen strewn around the desolate streets and broken down buildings. She glared at everyone. "An entire nation and species is about to be wiped out... so the questions becomes... what do you do?"

"This is happening in the digital world... what do you want us to do... arrest Kasan... he has transgressed no law that the U.N. Can call him on." the Russian representative spoke.

Sora's eyes fell onto him, as everyone watched her in her casual clothes. Something was odd about his statement, and she couldn't figure it out... then it clicked... and so did a whole bunch of other things. Her fist clenched, and her voice snapped, "Who said anything about Youn Kasan?" Sora demanded of him. Her eyes turned deadly. "Every last one of you knew... Youn Kasan... here to fight the tyranny of the digital world... is that it? Oh, I forgot, Digimon are just data! Useless pieces of data that have decided to join up with humans!" She roared, "DAMN IT! Is that what we Chosen have become... just a way to make sure Digimon stay in line!"

" You never supported the RDW from the beginning. You were just all so scared of the digimon that you had to have some way to protect your filthy scumbag hides, and the resources we provided became to much of a gold mine to let it go! Here Kasan comes along and says that he can not only get rid of the digimon, but the oh so precious resources from the digital world as well... so obviously he must be right." Sora's anger flared, and she breathed hard, until her voice became a firm cold spell, chilling every last listener to the bones.

"Hitlers... Stalins... that's what you are. Run up the Schwastica flag, for that is the true colors of the United Nations... Digimon are nothing more then greedy Jews, holding all the money to themselves and are worth nothing. You're armies are nothing but the SS, forcing the rule upon everyone else. Hell itself doesn't open up it's jaws to swallow you... because you simply walk right into it's belly. Digimon have a right to call you humons... monstrosities worse then any digimon that's ever walked, flown or swam." Sora glared across the crowd, some flinching, but others refusing. "Digimon are just data... right?" she asked deadly.

"Do not be a fool!" the United Kingdom representative spoke aloud, "You know as well as we do that the RDW would not, and can not survive without the support the United Nations gives you. Perhaps Taichi may have been able to support a country on it's own. Do not put yourself at the level of Taichi, walking around with you're digimon, wearing casual clothes, breaking every political custom in existence. General Yagami may have been able to do that, but you, can not. Do not be so foolish, you are but twenty-two years old, you no nothing of how this world works."

Sora smiled, "I am General Yagami... and you have just pissed off one very Hormonal pregnant women who now hold the most powerful army in all of history... Good luck." she said almost sadistically.

Sora swiftly walked off of the stage and into the hallway, Agumon and Piyomon following behind her. She brought out her phone, when she saw President Allan standing to the side of the hallway. He raised his hand to his head in salute, "Good Luck... General!"

Sora paused for a second then bowed gratefully, "Thank you... I'll need it."

She continued on dialing a number in her cell phone. It rang four times before Michael Barton picked up, "Sora, the U.N. Is going crazy over what you just did." Michael said, watching the live broadcast as he talked to her.

"The U.N. Can go to the Dark Zone Michael... we've got trouble we need to deal with. Close down every port except for one in Odiba, D.C. and the Digital Island. I want them all closed by tomorrow night. Speed up the timeline for everything. We need anybody who's not going to stay in the digital world, out of there by the same time."

"Alright, Sora, but we have something else that we need to take care... you need to get to my place now." Michael told her urgently. Sora paused, ready to yell at him at how busy she was going to be, and their wasn't really anything more important right now... but then decided that Michael knew that, and this must be something of great importance.

"I'll be there in ten minutes, I need to call Ryo-san first." she told him.

"Alright." Michael said, before hanging up.

Sora paused, halfway through dialing Ryo's number before glancing at the awaiting reporters outside. She stopped and continued dialing Ryo's number, "Ryo... yeah... I know... look, Security access code 10001010000000..."

Ryo paused, "Sora... 8832... You do realize how many basic rights you're talking away." he told her.

"Life, Liberty and the Pursuit of property?... That's why any Chosen who wants too, can opt out by tomorrow evening." She told him.

Ryo shook his head, "I'll get right on it." he told her.

Sora gave a sigh of gladness that he wasn't pressing. She knew that she was doing things that she shouldn't... then again... a certain quote came to her mind.

_It's Violent._

_It's Wrong._

_... It's Working._


End file.
